


當鞋合腳時

by 耀中心搬运 (Cliche_Nineard)



Series: 红色组搬运 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 原文貼吧「昔年煙沙」, 存檔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/%E8%80%80%E4%B8%AD%E5%BF%83%E6%90%AC%E8%BF%90
Summary: 近現代史散文化敘事，中華組有，亞細亞組有，華夏組有。
Relationships: 極東, 紅色
Series: 红色组搬运 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	當鞋合腳時

【露中】当鞋合脚时 BY 昔年烟沙 

历史向。屈辱史有。崛起史有。  
谢谢观看~ 

注明：版权归作者所有，申请转载者请联系原作 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“NINI，我们一起去捉鱼好不好？”小小的孩子兴冲冲地从竹林尽头跑过来，木屐大了几圈，踩在光滑湿冷的青石板上，发出脆硬的声响。  
笼着衣袖的东方少年眯起狭长的眼，琢出一脸耐人寻味的笑容，对那孩子说：“小菊，跑慢点，不要摔跤了。”  
“可是我好高兴啊，nini你来看我了，我好高兴。”  
本田菊在王耀跟前停下，伸开宽袖给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“只要小菊听话，我就会经常来。”王耀微笑着把手覆在孩子头发上，轻轻揉乱，“……你又长高了呢。”  
本田菊听着他淡淡的声嗓，忍不住把脸贴向他绯色的衣料，深嗅，是牡丹的清香。 

他说，只要小菊听话，我就会经常来。  
他是个很守约的人。 

那之后，他常常撑着骨节分明的绸伞漫漫出现在本田菊家窄窄的小石径上。有时带来一匹帛缎，有时携来一枝狼毫，脸上总染着宁静柔和的微笑。 

“小菊，这是我做的豆糕。” 

“小菊，我教你写字吧。” 

“小菊，来我家过年好吗？我准备了好多吃的。” 

年复一年。 

“小菊。”他望着本田把脚浸到清凉的湖水里，然后问，“为什么要把路上的竹子都砍了？”  
“因为我要种樱花啊。”尚且稚嫩的眉宇微微锁起，“留着竹子只会碍手碍脚，不如全部砍掉。”  
王耀恍惚在他黑褐色的瞳间捕捉到戾色，可是不及他确定，那戾色便被笑痕遮去，菊说：“nini不喜欢我这么做？”  
“……也不是不喜欢，只是一下子都砍了，那些竹子怎么办？”  
“能用的用。”  
“不能用的呢？”  
“烧。”菊平静地说。 

大和魂里极盛而衰的诅咒，虚掩在温暖画皮下的残忍，很多年后王耀一身是血站立不稳地往向本田菊，依稀会悔恨当初自己没有触抚到他呼之欲出的獠牙。  
落得和败竹类同的厄运。 

“nini，我讨厌那家伙。”菊用手剥着花树的树皮，硬硬的木疖，摁下去麻痒微疼，隐约有些满足的痛感。  
“啊？小菊讨厌谁？”  
指甲卡入树干中，树汁染上来，一团青涩难懂的苦香。本田菊轻轻开口，目光犹如两池捉摸不定的死水：“……布拉金斯基。” 

“啪。”王耀一失分寸，折断了手中把玩的枯藤。 

“……小菊，你听到了什么？”  
“你明明打胜了仗，为什么还要把土地让给他？”  
王耀不回答。  
“为什么？”菊抓着树干，声音闷闷的，“那明明是你的东西。”  
“nini，你对他太好了，他究竟给了你什么？” 

他究竟给了你什么。 

“伊万，小菊说我对你太好了。”王耀对着身体上方的少年说。少年顿了一下，勾锲起紫色的瞳微笑：“那耀认为呢？”  
“……我不知道。”他叹了口气，将手覆在前额，“我不知道，伊万。”  
少年低下头，亲吻着耀的颈侧，温暖的呼吸敷上耀的皮肤，痒意里充斥了界限不清的香。  
“你说我们这样好吗？”王耀压抑着声音，却惹来伊万更深的侵入。  
喟叹磨成琐屑的低吟浮出咽喉。  
“小耀”白金头发的少年赌气般咬住他的颈，舌尖湿润，动脉的起搏勾出嗜血的罪恶，“专心点，我讨厌你在这时候三心二意，想着别人的话。”  
“你只能想着我”他让耀随着他的律动压抑地喘息，“否则我会吃醋，你知道的，我自私惯了。”  
王耀嗤之以鼻。  
“本田菊那家伙，说到底不过是个孩子，他的话一点意义也没有。”伊万在他耳边轻声说。  
王耀笑了：“伊万，你和我比起来也是个孩子。” 

伊万不置否，只任性而干脆地吻上耀的唇，昭彰地封住了自己不喜欢听的这番言论。镂花床榻边一盏金兽将道不尽的心思浸渍在纠葛的瑞脑暧雾中。

白净的足一勾一扬，木屐滑脱，掉在石阶上。  
然后一个人走过来，俯身，挽起宽袖，堪然拾掇起落下的屐，睫羽低垂熏出流丽的眼线，将木屐轻轻套上本田菊赤着的脚。  
“小菊，穿好鞋，入秋了，天凉。”他说，而后坐在本田身侧的石块上，石头纹路纵横，脉痕检引出几支瘦瘦的苔印。  
小岛上的红枫温柔得仿佛会挤出血来。  
本田菊撇嘴不言，仰躺在阶上翻了个身，顺带将左手架在了王耀腿上，眯着黑褐的眸子。  
王耀出神地望着他，忽然笑了出来：“菊，都过了这么多年了，你为什么还是长不大呢？”  
孩子不作声，装睡。  
王耀将冷白的手指覆进菊漆黑的短发，一指代栉轻轻梳理，孤岛上清凉的海风盈满衣袖，染着秋海棠独特的微香，本田菊紧了紧襟领，往王耀身边挪了挪，然后开口，声音清清亮亮的，像断竹剖面流出的新鲜汁液：“nini，你以后多来陪陪我好不好？”  
回答自然是好，王耀从来不擅长拒绝别人。  
那天他离开的时候笼着衣袖，袂带翻飞如同谪仙，他平平垂下眼帘望了望本田菊白净的脚，弧度细腻，骨指分明，趿拉着大了好几圈的木屐，啪嗒啪嗒。  
他的面容上琢出一丝笑纹，说：“小菊，当这双鞋合脚的时候，你就来问我要一份成人礼吧。” 

孩子愣了一下，随后笑逐颜开。  
“nini，我要什么都可以吗？”  
“都可以。”他不以为然地许下承诺，一个孩子而已，会苛求什么呢？于是他微微俯身，捏了捏菊的脸颊，“只要你喜欢，我都给你。”  
他当时满不在乎，他是天朝，一个孩子的野心在他眼里无足轻重，他根本不会被这随口而出的应许搅扰到，珊瑚玉树，琼浆仙露，他富甲天下，什么东西到不了手？  
没过几年，他便把这件事淡忘了。 

但是菊不一样，他为了这个许诺，努力地都快痴疯了，刀戟火器，金银珠玑，王耀狭长的眉眼在他心里瘀成一坛不敢轻易开封的酒，酒香凛冽敦促他一路向前，不曾停驻。  
后来，他听说王耀的上司在门上封了条，闭了关，向来守信的君子，在某天离开这座小岛后就杳无音讯，菊空等了好久好久。  
他忽然有些怨恨，怨恨叠压在冷静的外表下，一瓢一饮，与身体的高度一同递增。  
比起伊万直白明了的霸道任性，菊严丝合缝的心事是蛰伏的，也是令人惧怕的，这些王耀懂得太迟。  
若是懂了，他也不会轻易许诺给他的成人礼。  
当鞋合脚时。 

狭长的指从伊万的背脊一路上袭，而后勾近他的颈，贴住他染着酒香的唇。伊万紫色的瞳中带着轻（百度）佻的笑意，温温和和结束了这绵绵长长的邀（百度）吻。  
昔日的东欧少年又成熟不少，无论从哪个方面。  
“小耀今天为什么这么主动？”他在他耳边低喃，声音沙哑，但是很好听。  
“今天我高兴阿鲁。”耀踝骨分明的脚不安分地勾起，腿环住伊万的腰。伊万皱了皱眉，他的东方情人太过反常，失了束缚便蜕为子夜狐，他有些不安。  
叫他小耀也不反驳。  
丝毫不压抑的吟喘。  
“你莫非和柯克兰那家伙一样？表面严肃禁（百度）欲，被阿尔弗雷德上了就原形毕露，开发得很。”  
王耀吻了吻他的喉结，惹得伊万一阵燥（百度）热，他说：“亚瑟？……他可是卖给我了不少好东西啊。”句末语音上扬，蜕成一声湿泞的低（百度）哼。  
“……伊万……你这家伙，好歹也让我把话说完啊。”王耀语气里带着责备，却又立刻被青年的律动打得破碎不堪。  
伊万笑了笑，手掌撑在王耀身侧：“换作其他会考虑小耀感受的人，恐怕不能满足你吧？”  
颇有挑衅的意味。 

东方情人出人意料地不加否定。  
伊万真的不安起来，他停下动作认认真真盯着王耀的眼睛，问：“耀，亚瑟到你卖给你什么了？”  
“我不知道阿鲁。”王耀说，“他说那叫鸦（百度）片，之前我从未听过。”  
“伊万你听过吗？”顿了顿，他又问。 

“……没有。”伊万沉默一会儿，眼神忽然深邃起来，“我没听过。” 

耀一天一天清瘦下去，咳血，慵懒，病恹恹的。  
伊万捉着他的手腕，支棱棱的骨，好像用力一捏，白森森的骸骼就会刺破皮肤扎出来，染得他掌心一片斑斓。  
伊万看不下去了，带着他去看病，大夫却说没事，精神不佳，调养调养就好。 

于是回家，金丝锦囊系在烟杆上，五指惨白狭长地一拈，致命诱惑。整日便坐倚于软榻，望着灯火熏暖，烛烟氤氲下的翠玉屏风。  
惨绿间幻化出昔年的聊斋逸闻，癔思凌乱甚于一头长发。  
他把天朝之名迷失在了黑色淤块染出的烟雾里，日复一日地消沉下去。 

珠玑浸渍，焚香靡烂。  
然后一日，他把背靠在榻沿醉生梦死地吸食鸦（百度）片时，有人推开紫檀雕龙门走了进来。高帮军靴踩在木制地板上，佩刃清响。  
他以为是伊万，于是斜瞥过眼，淡淡道：“你来了么。” 

那人皱了皱眉，这间房子里的香味柔腻到发苦，他适应不了，用力咳了几声，一缕金发垂到眼前。  
“王耀，你竟已瘦成这样。”那人震惊，却很快恢复了冷静。  
王耀迷糊得不轻。 

他未尝阻止他席卷了他的所有，那日闯入他房间的亚瑟获得了让别人眼红不已的利处。  
然后弗朗西斯带着酒香和玫瑰香登堂入室，洗劫一空。  
两人一把火，园毁楼塌。 

金殿梁倾，玉瓦蒙灰。  
他偶尔清醒的时候会有强烈的恶心感，他厌恶自己的疮痍与堕（百度）落，可是他却一直戒不掉那一杆描金云纹烟枪。  
真是讽刺，明明是手一松就能抛掉的物件。  
为什么如蛆附骨，怎么样也剥离不掉？  
他都能把天朝之名一松手扔得彻彻底底无比干脆，却独独割舍不去它，那种蚀心的慰感竟比尊严更重要。 

天朝垮了。

本田菊踩着木屐在廊下踱步，这一年孤岛的雨水特别多，腻腻糊糊打在檐瓦木台，弓箭上的铁片都生了涩涩的锈。  
不过他长期对它们的冷遇闲置或许才是腐朽的最重要因素。  
菊把晴天娃娃悬在瓦下，一双手滑过丝缎系了一个活扣，退后几步端详一阵，不满意，解了开来，白净的十指一搭一收。  
腕上脉络显出，他将系晴天娃娃的缎线打了一个只能简单的死结。 

毕竟要豁出去了。  
他摸了摸倚在柱边的步枪，又回望一眼墙上悬着的弓箭，清秀的脸上没有多余的表情。他走到阶前，准备换上军靴，一低头看见自己的脚，趿着木屐，不大不小，弧度柔和。  
他的眼神忽然宁静起来。  
“耀君，我来向你要成人礼了。” 

收紧靴子的绳带，他试着走了几步，有些别扭，但很灵便。  
木屐的余温渐渐散去。 

昔日无人胆敢正视的土地破败成一片墟场，本田菊登陆的时候，一贯冷静的脸也遮不住惊愕。  
部下在黄海海战中获胜，他隐约知道王耀早已不再强大，甚至是久病难愈的，但真正看到哪个人的时候，他仍旧不敢相信那是他。他似乎只描摹地出那人撑着伞在竹林割碎的斑驳光影中漫漫走来，步履轻捷，蹋碎一地金色。  
可是现在那人的目光没有焦点，淡淡飘散在虚幻中，轮廓憔悴嘴唇苍白，一根细线勾出消瘦的面容，滑至颊侧笔锋忽转，便在下颔草草终了。  
昔日衣冠若雪，辩惊四座，现在误坠浅滩，行将就木。  
本田菊是感慨的，但胸中的凌虐感与幸灾乐祸更强。  
你答应要常来看我的，你没有做到。  
报应。  
这是你遗忘我的报应。 

他扯过他许久未打理的长发，毫不客气地噬咬着他的唇，一腔恹恹病血在齿唇间化开，生硬如同斑驳铁锈，本田菊说不出的满足，却又觉得胸腔里的器官隐隐作痛。  
他忽然想到，nini走后的好几年里，他都回坐在竹林尽头的台阶下，抱着膝盖默默地等，默默地望。伊豆的樱花初透宛若春衫，长崎的红枫转浓如同血泪，大雪纷飞，酷暑灼炎。春秋交复，那个人却始终没来。  
他的木屐一天比一天合脚。  
他却还是不来。 

不张不扬，却又不离不散的痛感，凿进骨子里。 

“nini……你为什么不来找我……你为什么不肯再来看我。”他凌虐着王耀病瘦的身子，用沙哑而带着哭腔的声音责问，“我等了你好久你不知道么？……你再也没有出现。”  
王耀不作声。  
本田菊忽然恼怒，一双黑褐色的眼睛里除了水光又多了深深的悲哀，他拿起放在床边的武士刀，狠狠地，毫无预兆地砍在了王耀的背上。  
血光四溅。  
牡丹一般散在枕被间。 

“小菊，我看低了你。”  
那是他最后一次听他叫自己小菊。

琉珏金银一箱一箱被人抬走，弗朗西斯看上了翠玉屏风，搬不掉，便恼火地砸了，阿尔，路德维希，费里西安诺，一个一个并踵而来趋之若鹜，喧哗秽（百度）语刺进耳膜让他晕眩。  
他什么也保护不了。 

柯克兰，琼斯，瓦尔加斯，路德维希，波诺弗瓦，埃德尔斯坦。  
……本田菊。  
够了，他什么也没了，还有谁要来。  
他受够了。 

阿尔搬东西的时候落下了一面嵌玉铜镜，他拾起来照见了自己的脸，那一瞬间他从中看到了百年的繁华落尽，垣墙颓败，王朝的旌旗落入泥潭，污脏了，任谁也涤不净了。  
他抱着铜镜，目光空洞地望了一个下午。直到伊万来了。 

“对着它照多没意思，也看不清楚，我下次给你带一面我家的镜子吧。”他把下巴抵在王耀肩窝，轻声说。  
王耀却缓缓答道：“……够了，我不敢看得太清楚。”  
深吸一口气，肺部隐疼。  
“伊万，我倦了。” 

他揉了揉僵酸的关节，从地上站起来，松去了衣衫。瘀痕疮痍死死伏在他的皮肤上，连同那道血痕未干的伤疤，赫然撞入伊万眼帘。  
“……他碰你了？”  
“他？”瘦得不堪的脸上露出一丝古怪的嘲讽，王耀冷冷笑了，忽然转成昔日霸主的凌厉眼神，“……他们。”  
恨得深刻。 

那一晚上的伊万很恐怖。怒极，暴（百度）力，毫无理性。  
本来就精力过人的家伙，愈发无休无止。  
原来他没喝酒也可以这么疯狂的。 

王耀觉得自己都快被扯裂了，那双紫色的眸子从未显得如此陌生，眼角带着血丝，神情是愤怒的，悲恸的。  
伊万，你也不肯放过我，是吗？ 

布拉金斯基，为王耀的天真打上了最后的封条。  
有些东西，不用镜子也照得清楚。 

早上他醒来，伊万已经走了，屋子里凌乱不堪，到处是耻辱的印记。  
那之后，王耀很长一段时间没听到他的消息。 

上司狼狈逃走，给了他一个踉跄荒谬的背影，他强撑起病体从榻上坐起来，怔怔托着唯一没被抢走的龙纹锦被，沉默了好久。  
忽然一狠心，将褥子扔进了火盆。  
连带着奁盒里仅剩的几枚鸦（百度）片。 

王耀，该醒了。——他对镜子里的人说，然后拿起剪刀，将长发一下一下，削至及肩，一地青丝凌落，带着鸦（百度）片与硝烟的余味，凋敝在尘埃微积的地板上。  
头绳绕了三道将黑发高高束起，他换上一套简朴但还算干净的衣服，深吸一口气，郑重地打开了房门。  
阳光涌了进来，挤满每一寸腐烂的罅隙。  
“好久不见阿鲁。”他望着天空，久病的面容上泛起一痕浅浅的微笑。 

戒（百度）毒是一个痛苦的过程，他痛，他的属民也痛，有的人承受不了触死南墙，有的人呕尽苦胆近乎疯癫。  
他尽力鼓励着剩下来的人们，虽然他自己也瘦得脸颊深陷，但他强撑起精神对绝望的民众展露笑颜，他知道谁都可以垮，只有他不能。  
可是到了晚上，他仍旧会偷偷躲在破旧的棉被里流泪，他伪饰了太久，他很累，然而没有一个人能让他狠狠地，用力地抱住，给点温暖哪怕一时半刻。  
“……你不能总想着依靠那些混蛋，你只剩自己了阿鲁。”他用缠着绷带的手背胡乱抹了抹眼睛，对自己说。 

亚瑟和弗朗西斯他们仍旧没有满足，亚瑟看中了他家最孤僻的孩子小西，王耀嗤之以鼻却又无可奈何。香君都给他了。他还不够么？  
同年，他听闻他昔日的东欧情人和本田菊在黄海，满洲大打出手，据说那东欧情人直嚷着要替他讨回公道，他笑了笑，却丝毫不怀感动，因为他再清楚不过，那只北极熊也只是想从中谋求利好。  
结果是熊受了委屈，怒气冲冲却又无比郁闷地回了老窝。 

这家伙也落寞了。他扯扯嘴角，露出一个笑容，手搭在窗台上，木质的窗棂粗糙坚硬，有些扎人。他望向窗外灰蒙蒙的海天，忽然心情舒畅，能够幸灾乐祸对他而言都算是一种幸福了吧。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆ 

露中虐死了……虐得我好痛快……（喂喂= =！） 

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3= 

我要向港耀寻求安慰……（喂喂喂= =！） 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

日子依旧拉拉扯扯屈屈辱辱地混着，他虽然仍然百受欺凌，但总比先前有了一丝光明启蒙。  
一战，欧洲那些家伙闹得不可开交，英法元气大伤，路德更是被巨额赔款，土地割让折腾得直不起身来，王耀和那位从一开始就忙着倒（百度）卖军（百度）械点钞票的hero白痴在后期也加了进去。  
应该是胜了的。  
他想，所以他怎么也不曾料到山/东的权（百度）益会由路德转交给本田菊。他站在会场，没人听他辩言，所有人都面无表情自顾自地离开，本田菊拿着一纸合约走过来冷冷望着他。  
“我不会签的阿鲁。”他说。  
曾经无比依赖他的本田菊没有什么表情，听了他的话也置若罔闻，军靴一转自行离开，仿佛他的签字只不过是一种形式，根本无所谓。  
王耀那一刻真的很想冲上去，在这个昔日疼爱的弟弟胸口开个窟窿。 

不过，没捞着多少好处的阿尔又精力旺盛地召开了一次会议，这次会议上，王耀收回了在山东的主（百度）权，他依旧不加感恩，他清楚的，阿尔那家伙也是为了自身的好处。门户开放。  
这场战争中变了的是他遥远的东欧情人。  
王耀听说他家闹得不可开交，乱到了极点就萌生了新的希望，王耀还听说他改了装易了革，换了一个新上司，新上司审时度势，说要收拾残局，仗打了一半伊万就收拾东西回了家，那家伙任性得很，走之前连招呼都不打一声，亚瑟和弗朗西斯气得差点昏过去。 

布拉金斯基同志。  
王耀在心里默念一遍，然后笑了笑——那真是个好后缀。 

真正见到改变过的伊万是在二战时，他慌慌张张拾起一个本田菊家士兵落下的枪，伏到在战壕，却发现自己根本不会用。  
爆炸声远远近近此起彼伏，弹片和泥灰溅在焦土上，他撸起袖管擦了擦脸上的血污，背脊贴在凹凸不平的壕沿大口大口呼吸。  
没有人来帮他。  
一声炮响狠狠在耳边炸开，他仓皇地翻过身，勉强规避，小腿在匍匐前进时被壕中的一块尖石硬生生划开一道口子，他痛得低呼一声，用手捂紧了鲜血直流的伤口。  
紧接着又是一声巨响。耳膜都要被震破，灼热的气流夹着弹片劈头盖面砸来，王耀躲闪不及，只能条件反射地伏到在地，他感觉到处都是散落的铁屑，一个重重的东西压住了他。  
过了很久，没有预想中的疼痛，他便咳着，从泥灰中抬起了脸。  
他扭过头想看看是什么压住了自己，却惊得差点被口水呛到——一张染上灰屑的脸顶着人畜无害的笑容对着他，瞳仁是他熟悉的紫色。 

“哟，小耀。” 

他几乎想抽一耳刮子过去嚷嚷混账你这么惊悚地出场很有意思吗？可是话到嘴边却又嚼了嚼咽了回去，嘟哝出口的是：“该死，你不来我也能躲过去阿鲁。”  
北极熊眯起眼睛，笑得狭促无比。  
“你会用枪吗？”  
王耀哑口无言。 

伊万很强，一枪崩一个，没了子弹就用枪托敲人脑干，或者直接用枪上绑的刺刀穿了别人咽喉。  
王耀在后面看得一身冷汗。  
伊万一拭颊上血痕，侧过脸对他说：“你要学会下手狠，这就是战争的活命铁则。”然后又露出招牌笑脸，逆光。  
这家伙真的变了阿鲁。  
王耀望着他的背影想，伊万端着步枪在前面大步走，长长的围巾飞扬起来，在硝烟和阳光中，与耀家古老的图腾不自觉地重合。 

伊万教他用枪。  
那小疯子废寝忘食练了好久，冷凉的夜里，靶场上一声一声寂寞的枪响搅得伊万睡不着。  
“耀，够了，你再这么折腾自己我就不教你了。”他披着外套走出去，对跪在草地上大口喘气的人说。  
王耀不作声。  
伊万叹了口气，弯下身对他说：“你急也没有用，这种事情不可能一蹴而就。”王耀沉默一会儿，轻声说：“我恨他，伊万。”  
“我知道。”他把瘦了好大一圈的王耀用力抱进怀里，揉乱了他黑色的头发又慢慢理顺，“我知道，可是我们不能急。”  
他把下巴抵在王耀前额，说：“我总会让本田菊付出代价。”  
王耀心里堵得慌，他抓着伊万的衣襟，把脸贴上去，他等了好久了，这份强大的依靠，“伊万，上次你和弗朗西斯他们一起在我家折腾，我讨厌极了你阿鲁，你要好好表现，否则我仍旧不会原谅你阿鲁。”  
伊万笑了笑，状似诚恳：“会的。”  
月光下，他外套上别着的布尔什维克勋章有些扎眼。 

王耀终于乖乖听话去洗了澡准备睡觉，躺倒床上时他全身都酸痛不已，伊万饶有兴致地看他皱着眉翻来覆去调整姿势，最后良心发现熊爪一搭，咧出一个欠揍的笑脸：“哪疼？我给你揉揉。”  
“哪，哪都不疼。”王耀有些不爽，眼前那家伙也打了一天的仗，却丝毫没事，而且那家伙个子窜的很快，记得上次见他自己还是平视他的，现在得改作仰视了。  
伊万却没发现他的心事，只用力一拉他的手臂，王耀立刻叫出声来，伊万得逞般笑了笑：“说谎可不是什么好习惯，耀。” 

“腿。”想了一会儿，王耀说，“还有脚，这两个地方最疼了。”  
“唔，腿疼很正常，至于脚……”伊万侧过身看了看床边放着的靴子，询问，“你这双鞋子穿的习惯吗？”  
“不习惯，太顶脚了阿鲁。”  
“那为什么不换？”  
王耀有些生气地对又侧过身望着他的北极熊抱怨：“是谁把我家搬空的啊，你还好意思问阿鲁。”  
伊万揉揉鼻子，状似无害地笑道：“又不止是我。” 

两人都沉默了一会儿。  
然后伊万开口说：“……我那时候真的气疯了，我想他们都这样，我也不可能傻愣着，你知道的，我很自私。”  
“……你最自私了阿鲁。”  
伊万不置否，但他揉着王耀膝盖的手却故意加重了力度。  
一声惨叫划破夜幕。 

第二天早上，伊万把自己备的一双军靴给了王耀。  
“试试看。”

鞋带迂回几折，用力扎紧，王耀走了几步，又试着跳了跳，然后抬起头，对站在一边笑眯眯看着的北极熊说：“好像有点大阿鲁。”  
“总比挤脚要好。”伊万走过来拍了拍他的肩，很是满意。 

王耀穿着这双鞋上了战场。  
“你和我一起走吗？”王耀仰起脸问站在身边的伊万，后者理所当然地点了点头。  
“可是你的家几乎是一片废墟，你不回去好吗？”王耀说。  
伊万拽着酒瓶子，咕嘟咕嘟喝完里面残留的最后一点淡褐色液体，把空瓶一扔，很痛快地说：“暂时不回去，反正我那边局势基本已经稳了。”他瞥过眼见王耀还想劝解，干脆一把揽过那东方少年，手上的力道很大，似乎不容王耀多言。  
“你最好还是留心一点，这地方已经是非安全区了，王耀同志。”  
王耀笑了：“不要用你家那个奇怪的称呼叫我。”  
“奇怪吗？”  
“奇怪极了阿鲁。”  
伊万揉了揉头发，说：“我一开始也不习惯的，但是后来被家人的热情感动了。我觉得那似乎是我唯一的出路，耀，那就像是镜子，我从里面照见了扭曲和真相，布尔什维克让我把未来看得比任何时候都清楚。”  
王耀不说话了，低着头用脚踢路上的石子。  
“耀，你想和我一起走吗？”伊万问他，很突兀，但他说的很平静，甚至是轻描淡写的。  
“……” 

王耀还没来得及回答，伊万的脸色就忽然变了，他一个侧身把王耀压倒在泥尘蒙蒙的地上，接着王耀听到一声轰鸣炮响，裸露在外面的皮肤统统被掀起的气浪浊到，不停地有坚硬的碎屑砸过来。他下意识地抓紧了伊万胸口的衣料，手指不慎被布尔什维勋章的棱角扎破，血流了出来，可是他根本无暇顾及这点小伤。  
伊万围巾上浓郁的酒香萦在鼻腔，他几乎透不过气来。 

然后是一阵急促的跑步声，伴着由远而近的咒骂，王耀一凛，那是本田菊家的语言。  
伊万显然也听到了，他迅速用手一撑地，站了起来，举起了步枪。  
几个菊家的士兵出现在清晨的薄雾里，轮廓渐渐清晰，王耀看见伊万眉头一皱，接着手指抠动扳机。 

砰。 

血糊满了天际。 

弹片不停地崩出来，到处是密集的枪响和怒吼，他听不懂的语言传述着准确无误的愤怒一哄而上，裹满了空气然后挤进耳膜。菊家的士兵大约有十来个，估计是探情的前锋，眼睛都瞪得血红和鬼火一般，不顾一切地冲上来，枪口振颤崩出的都是招魂的幡。  
然而伊万也不是什么善类，躲闪之间不忘回击，手段狠毒，毫不留情。  
一个菊家士兵被伊万反手刺来的枪柄备刀扎中了眼睛，伊万将他的瞳眼血糊湖地直接就这么扯出来，又用枪口对准另一个人的胸口，摁下扳机。  
可是不管伊万再怎么尽力，十个人他依旧应付不过来。更何况敌方随时可能有援兵赶到。  
“还愣着干什么！！当靶子吗？？快开枪！！”伊万在呛人的硝烟中回过头来对王耀大声喊道。  
“我……打不准啊！”王耀虽然这么说着，但他明白自己心里其实想的不是这个。  
他还是觉得太恶心，血污浓浓喷涌的感觉。  
尤其是他看见伊万将刚才刺下的眼睛甩在地上，然后被你一脚我一脚踩得稀烂。他听见菊家士兵痛苦的哀号，抬起头便看到几个半死不活的士兵在沙土上痛苦地翻滚挣扎，生了茧的手痉挛地扒着泥尘，把沙子都染得血糊糊的。  
原来不论是谁，到死的时候嘴脸都是一样的吗？ 

这让他忽然想到自己的子民，也是这么痛苦地死去，甚至是无辜的百姓都不能幸免。  
活埋。刺刀。扫射。  
他听到他们死前在骄傲而绝望地呼唤着他的名字。 

是眼前那些人干的。  
他想到这里，终于拿起了枪，可是手仍旧是抖的。  
“我打不准！”这次是真心话。 

“你打的准！你是王耀！我认同的！”伊万大声喊，又打穿一个菊家士兵的膝盖。  
血溅了出来。  
王耀咬咬牙：“布拉金斯基同志，等战争结束了，教我你的布尔什维克主义吧！” 

枪声四响。大风撕裂心肺地狠狠刮过。  
王耀没听清伊万到底答应没有。

那天他们并肩作战，歼敌无数。他们踩着死尸的头盖骨和黏腻的血，在空旷的天穹下走的无比坚决。尸骨祭奠着他们曾经受过的疮痍，可是伊万晚上回到宿地，仍旧阴恻地说：“他们死得远远不够。”  
王耀用毛巾擦了擦脸上的泥土和血污，顺手把另一块毛巾丢给了伊万：“把伤口去洗一洗，涂点药，我今天看到你受伤了阿鲁。” 

“……耀。”  
“嗯？”  
伊万摸着步枪，那上面还沾着血，凝固了，成了褐色的茧状物。他问：“你今天是不是下不了手。”  
“……没什么下不了手的。”王耀坐到他身边，松开了鞋带，回答道，“他们杀了我家这么多人，我又不是佛，总会有恨的。”  
“可是你今天看起来很难下手的样子。”  
王耀把酸痛的背脊靠在拍松的枕头上，说：“我下手了，伊万，我没有你想的那么单纯，在你还对我没什么了解的时候，我家的残忍是你不能想象的。……即使养尊处优久了，一时间无法适应，我的本性也还在阿鲁。”  
伊万凑近脸盯着他，笑道：“我根本看不出来。”  
王耀哼了一声。不屑的态度。 

他活了五千年，看得多了，怕的自然也就多了。  
被背叛了，就学会处心积虑。  
摔得痛了，就学会步步为营。  
他深知存活就是不断地判处无辜的人死刑，每天吞咽进去的饭菜都是生命的尸骸，在身体里悲怆而痛苦地消化掉。他的上司在他的眼皮低下骨肉相残，子弑父，臣弑君，手足反目，兄弟成仇。千秋万代由血泪离合铸成。  
他看得心惊肉跳，到最后麻木了，也学会了。不过是……戴着假面而已。 

这是强大的伊万看不到的。 

但是王耀低估了自己的善良。吴侬软语大漠孤烟揉成的血淌在心里，那才是他的本性。他过强的仇恨和自我保护欲让他难辨这点。  
所以还是伊万说对了。 

“不给你一点教训你就不知道我是hero！”阿尔踩着本田菊的脑袋生气地对他说。  
二战结束了。  
负者惨痛。本田菊任由阿尔踩着他的头，黑色的发垂在微微睁着的眼前，生不如死的屈辱感。王耀望着他稍稍露出的黑褐色瞳眸，忽然想到很久很久以前，在那个吹着秋风红枫如雪的小岛，也有一个孩子眯着这样一双眼睛，躺在石阶上，手架着他的腿，声音清清亮亮。  
“nini，你以后能多来陪陪我吗？”  
风裹起大片斑驳的阳光碎裂在肆意翻飞的红枫间，湿凉的青石板小路像是涂了鱼子酱的长条面包。  
“能。”他把手覆进菊的黑发里轻轻地梳，“当然能……” 

王耀闭上眼睛。海风狠狠划过眼角，撕扯得生疼。  
“怎么了？”伊万关切地问他，“是不是哪里的伤口又疼了？”  
王耀摇摇头，紧咬着嘴唇不说话。  
伊万难得善解人意，不去追问，只伸出手契入他的掌心，用力捏了捏。 

“去向王耀道歉！”阿尔踢了本田菊一脚，自己啃着汉堡走到亚瑟身边。王耀愣了一下，但脸上并没什么表情，只淡淡望着本田菊抹了抹嘴角的血摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起来，一步一个血印。  
“他要来和你说对不起了。”伊万在他耳边轻声道，“耀，你会原谅他吗？”  
王耀也轻声回答：“除非他死在我面前。”  
或许是有些违心的，感情复杂了，他自己都读不懂。 

本田菊撑着千疮百孔的身子慢慢走到王耀跟前，短短的一段路他却像走了几度花开花落，开了血腥的亡魂，落了长崎的深秋。这条路全是怨恨，魍魉捉住他的脚踝，他步履维艰。  
那些美好和罪恶一步一步凋敝。  
他和他的距离太远，穷尽一生也追不上了。一路荒芜。  
空了。 

王耀面无表情的看着本田菊，就好像当初在凡尔赛宫签合约时，本田菊也面无表情地看着他。但是王耀真的觉得胸口很闷，他抿着嘴唇不带表情是怕泄露了自己莫名其妙的心事。  
王耀忽然有了一个很可笑的想法。  
——当初的本田菊，是不是也和现在的他一样。  
冷淡的神色下是拥挤不堪的心情。 

伊万又紧了紧他的手，好像要为他见证什么一般。

本田菊怔怔看了他很久，忽然轻声说了一句：“nini……对不起……”  
王耀闭上眼睛，眉头紧锁。这种感觉很奇怪，有些莫名的心痛，但更多的是难以抒发的恨意。他的子民凄惨悲凉地死去千万，难道就化作轻轻一句抱歉一了百了？可是，除了这样，他还能问他要什么？  
王耀睁开眼看着菊破破烂烂的军服，……他还给得起他什么？  
……他什么都给不起。 

背上的伤在愈合时是最痛的。又痛又痒，而且不能碰，一碰就流血。 

本田菊忽然站立不稳，晃了几下，像破布娃娃一般栽进面前的王耀怀里。失血过多的嘴唇惨白惨白，眼泪不停地往下流，不知是屈辱还是悔恨。一张清秀的脸上布满了血污，又被泪水涤出几道痕，看上去很悲凉。  
周围的国家都愣住了，阿尔甚至停止了咀嚼汉堡。  
伊万看不顺眼，伸出水管想把本田菊推开。可是本田菊抓着王耀的衣襟，轻轻地，断断续续地说：  
“……nini，鞋子合脚了……” 

说完这句话他再也整理不出别的句子，只捂着嘴极力压抑着痛苦的哭声。 

王耀本欲推开他的手僵住了。  
风吹起他的头发，还是有些长，一拂乱就让人难以看清他的表情。 

Nini，鞋子合脚了。  
那些宝卷香帘，青青子衿的旧梦。 

“本田菊，我不需要你赔款，你走吧。”过了好久他轻声对他说。  
“好好告诉你的家人，不要再做这种事了。”  
伊万嗤之以鼻。  
王耀也想抽自己一耳光。可以染红渤海的血，居然换来自己一句轻描淡写的宽恕吗？……应该让他赔！让他赔得几百年之后还抬不起头来，让他破破烂烂的躯体没钱医治，让他……  
让他曾经的弟弟。  
王耀推开本田菊，拉着伊万走开，任由他无力地跪坐在他身后。 

鞋子合脚了，我却没什么可以给你。 

先投降的费里西安诺被亚瑟解押出来，路德一把挣开伊万家人的钳制冲上去紧紧抱住他，一失往日冷静，哭得像个孩子，费里西安诺愣了一下，眼睛也红了，随后他用力回抱着路德，一点也不剩软弱：“不要哭，路德，不要哭啊……”  
王耀忽然觉得他们这样真好。 

战后，王耀感冒了好一阵子，伊万不厌其烦地照顾着他。王耀盖着厚厚的毛毡笑了笑，很虚弱。  
内伤是最让人头疼的事。  
“耀，你还记恨本田菊吗？”有一天伊万坐在王耀病床前笨拙地削着苹果，然后状似随口一问。  
王耀觉得背上的伤隐隐作痛。  
“……我说过，除非他死在我面前。”  
伊万又多削了一大块果肉下来：“可是你那天，表现得一点都不恨他。……耀，你是很会说谎，还是很会伪装？”  
王耀无所谓地笑了笑：“两者都有阿鲁。” 

伊万的手停住了，他抬起头，用那双紫色的眸子望着王耀清瘦的脸，问：“那你还恨不恨我？”  
“……你为什么又问这个问题阿鲁。”  
“你到底恨不恨我？”北极熊不依不饶。  
王耀接过伊万手里的苹果，自顾自削了起来：“你不给我削我就自己削。”  
“你到底恨不恨我？”  
“……”王耀三下两下削好剩下的一段果皮，又把有些烂熟的地方挑掉，大大咬了一口。  
伊万把手撑在他床沿继续锲而不舍：“你到底恨不恨我？”  
“不恨。”  
“……”  
王耀嚼着苹果笑了：“你信吗？……所以说你也不信吧，那还问这么多干什么呢？”  
“……我信。”伊万自我感觉相当良好，熊爪一拍，“我信你一次。”  
王耀眯起狭长的眼睛，把咬了几口的苹果塞到伊万嘴里：“你家的苹果就是好吃阿鲁。”

王耀病好之后，新上司同意让王耀跟着伊万去摸索那条没有先哲走过的路，伊万对此十分满意，他说：“你家上司很有胆识。”  
王耀笑了笑：“他是个冒险家。” 

伊万说要为他举办一场受勋仪式。  
“向世界宣布你是我的小布尔什维克。”他对王耀说，胸口的徽章在阳光下发出不真切的光芒。  
“世界迟早会知道阿鲁。”王耀从医生那里接过离院手续单，“我才不要什么仪式，你钱多可以拿出来给我用阿鲁。” 

伊万的钱不多。  
不过受勋仪式还是开了。地点在伊万家的向日葵花园，北极熊不知从哪里捣鼓来一堆鞭炮烟花，扔在地上都快成了危险爆炸区。  
“你这是干什么？”  
伊万饶有兴致地用水管戳着一方礼炮，回答：“我听说你家有了开心的事要放火花的。”  
“那叫烟花。”耀有些好笑地矫正他蹩脚的中文。 

娜塔莉亚抱来一大堆食材和酒，王耀望着那些鲜嫩的白菜叶忽然想起自己真的好久没有安安稳稳吃一顿饭了。  
年三十那天他在打扫房子，忙碌了很久连菜都来不及准备，到了晚上他匆匆去上司新垦的田垄挖了一个白萝卜，扔进锅里煮成了汤，拌着中午剩的冷饭胡乱吃掉。窗外爆竹声响，夹杂着孩子们清脆的笑声嬉闹而过，王耀用筷子狠狠扒着米饭，热汤蒸腾出氤氲的暖气迷糊住他的眼睛，萝卜太烫嚼在嘴里难受不已，他用力揉了揉红红的眼眶。  
“你怎么没放盐呢？你这个傻瓜阿鲁。” 

咕嘟咕嘟喝干了滚烫的汤，一路烧得胃疼，和白酒一样。 

在欢闹中，寂寞是能把人冻伤的，他不可遏制地想起很久很久之前，湾湾，香君，勇洙，小菊闹闹嚷嚷地在碧瓦飞檐的宫殿跑过，成群的宫人托着金杯玉盏，珍馐佳肴穿堂入室。高汤熏炙，果品甜点，一叠一叠盛在高脚掐丝珐琅碗中，摆了长长一桌筵席。  
勇洙心急，爬上椅子偷偷抓了一把杏仁塞进衣兜里，心满意足地嚷着：“俺是春节的起源！啊哈哈哈！”  
遭来湾湾一通爆栗。  
那时候的王耀还穿着繁复冗杂的华服，坐在九龙缠阳椅上，他端着一只白釉瓷碗，舀出一丸汤圆贴在唇边轻轻吹凉，然后递到小菊口中。  
“好吃吗？”  
孩子眯着黑褐色的瞳，毫不吝啬地绽出一个明亮的笑容：“好吃极了。” 

灯火摇曳。 

王耀眨了眨有些潮湿的眼睛，侧过脸问伊万：“你想吃汤圆吗？”后者眼巴巴地点了点脑袋，王耀笑了，撸起袖子搬了一大袋面粉跟着娜塔莉亚走进厨房。  
“这是什么，泥巴吗？”  
“不，娜塔莉亚同志，这是芝麻糊。”  
“需要我放盐吗？”  
“不，放糖就行了。”  
“放几勺？”  
王耀有些头痛地看了一眼娜塔莉亚，甩了甩沾着白面粉的双手，苦笑：“娜塔莉亚同志，那是味精。”  
年轻的姑娘没什么事可做，耸耸肩出去了。  
然后门又一开一合，进来了那只北极熊。  
“这是什么，泥巴吗？”  
“不，伊万同志，这是芝麻糊。”  
“需要我放盐吗？”  
王耀往面粉里掺了点水，继续揉匀：“不，但你可以过来帮我把袖子往上卷一卷，快要滑下来了阿鲁。”  
伊万走过去，看到王耀满手都是白色的面粉，鼻尖上也沾了一点，自己却浑然不觉，伊万忍不住想笑，却在被王耀瞪了一眼之后乖乖地伸出熊爪，把王耀的袖管往上卷了几圈。  
“你家的做菜方式真复杂。”伊万说。  
王耀哼了一声，漫不经心。 

上司为他新做的衣服袖子很松，伊万翻了几折，露出了胳膊肘，皮肤上几道旧伤赫然在目，伊万用指腹轻轻摁了摁，问：“什么时候伤的？”  
“戒毒瘾的时候。”  
“还疼吗？”  
王耀恶狠狠地揉着一个面团，说：“要不换成你试试？”  
伊万不说话了，很安静地站在他身后，将他整个人都圈进怀里。王耀咬着嘴唇继续搅和着白面，好像白面欠了他什么似的。伊万把下巴抵在他肩头，生了茧的手笨拙而小心翼翼地沿着伤疤抚过，王耀感到他柔软的白金色头发垂了几缕到领口中，有些痒。  
“重死了阿鲁。”

他挪动一下身子想要挣脱伊万的怀抱，可是伊万却用双手环拢他的腰，贴着军服的皮带，用力地，狠狠地收拢。他抱得那么紧，就像是一个霸道的孩子护着最心爱的玩具，这种感觉让王耀很不舒服。过了很久伊万在他耳边轻声问：  
“耀，我们多久没做了？”  
王耀和进沙馅将一个揉好的汤团扔进大海碗里，口气有些僵硬：“从上次你跟着柯克兰他们发神经起就再也没有做过，伊万同志。”  
伊万哦了一声，手上的力道却更紧，王耀任由他抱着，直到把面都和好，揉成了满满一大碗汤圆，才向后踢了伊万一脚：“去，烧热水，等水沸了之后把它们都倒进去。”伊万悻悻松手，端着碗走到灶边，一路上还用王耀听不太懂的复杂水管语咕哝着什么。王耀懒得和他扯，自顾自活动了一下酸疼的臂腕，把手伸到水龙头下面冲洗干净。  
细软柔和的水从十指间漏过。 

“我去看看托里斯把菜择好没有，伊万同志，不要偷懒。” 

雪地上浮缀点点灯烛。历史温柔地说，这是1950年的二月。  
鞭炮点了起来，噼啪炸裂连续不断，脆硬短促的爆鸣拥簇成绵长的嚣闹，王耀看着火花明明灭灭在寒冷的雪域盛开又消殇，一双黑褐的眸子被衬得亮暗不定，晦朔难懂。  
托里斯从烤箱里端出一盘蜜汁牛排摆在已经快放不下的长桌上，转身又忙着接过娜塔莉亚抵来的长枝连盏蜡烛，爱德华帮着把椅子摆好，一不小心撞倒了莱维斯。王耀望着他们闹闹腾腾匆匆碌碌的样子，忍不住垂下眼帘淡淡微笑。  
就好像湾湾他们回来了，大家又过了一次年阿鲁。  
笑容有悄无声息的苦涩。 

那天的伊万很绅士，简直都快成了柯克兰翻版。他向王耀走来，冰雪在靴下吱呀作响，爆竹散落硝红千片落在他身后，围巾高高飞扬，胸前别着的布尔什维勋章眩目而扎眼。  
“王耀同志。”年轻强大的北方战士带着明朗自信的笑容停在王耀面前，伸出手微微欠身，睫羽如同扇子一般打落，在鼻翼投下暧昧不清的影，“从今以后我们将并肩而行。”  
他低头，亲吻王耀的手背，柔软的金发垂在额前，看上去无比温和。  
王耀笑了，脸被寒冷的风冻得通红，伊万直起身子为他别上勋章的时候，他在伊万耳边轻声说：“你刚才那套动作真像傻乎乎的贵族，布拉金斯基同志。”  
伊万绷着脸佯作正经：“是傻乎乎的工人，王耀同志。” 

眩目的五星被端端正正别在王耀胸口，伊万退后几步看看，很是满意，伸开双臂把东方少年用力抱进怀里，力气大得仿佛要吸纳，揉碎他一样。  
“你说我们今天像不像结婚？”伊万很兀突地问，白金的头发贴着王耀的颈，王耀呛了一下：“是结盟，布拉金斯基同志。” 

王耀十分后悔和眼前这只貌似纯良的北极熊关在卧室里接了一个吻，事实上他根本不明白为什么上一刻他还在楼下帮着托里斯收拾碗筷，下一秒就被伊万以革命者要早点睡觉保持良好体力的破借口拐回了卧房。娘的还是反锁了门的卧房。  
琐碎的吻从肩膀慢慢向上延伸，伊万从背后揽着他的腰，很贴近很暧昧的姿势，王耀侧过脸，黑色的发从头绳中松出几缕垂下来，伊万噬咬着他的颈，他的颔，最后贴上他的唇。  
凛冽的伏特加香味。 

王耀的顺从让伊万愈发无所顾忌，双手移到腰前开始解王耀的皮带。金属碰撞出脆硬的声响，惹得两人都有些烦躁。王耀将手覆在伊万的手背，明明是想要掰开他的熊爪，却被误会成了邀约和引导。  
或者说是伊万故意误会。  
王耀叹了口气，吻了吻伊万的下唇，轻声说：“布拉金斯基同志，是哪个混蛋和我说革命者要保持良好体力的？”伊万很无耻地接下去：“革命者要锻炼良好体力。顺便说一句，你的皮带扣得真紧，王耀同志。”  
王耀冷冷哼了一声。 

1950年的情人节，温暖，靡艳，吸泽着破碎湿泞的低吟和伏特加的冷香，在细雪中孤孑高傲德开放。托里斯他们在楼下点燃了烟火，炫目而妖娆的光辉扯裂夜幕，炸裂出无可比拟的悲怆与唯美。黑暗中万点晶莹散落，那就像是过往盛世的珠玑于旗袍上跌溅一地，待来年，或许会开出千朵傲然的向日葵和牡丹，凝揉成战士心里最明亮的回忆。 

卧室的光线随着烟火一明一暗，明的时候，他看见他沉溺的面容，暗的时候，他倾听他粗重的喘息。  
昔日裹着大围巾，顶着厚毛帽在大雪中而跌跌撞撞行走的东欧孩子，是什么时候长成了强大而英俊的男人了呢？他有些出神地想着——是从什么时候开始，他们都长大了，湾湾，小香，小菊，伊万，勇洙，全都长大了。这一百多年发生了太多，足够让一个富甲天下的人变得一无所有。  
现在他的身边，只剩下一个伊万。  
王耀环住他的颈，深深吻上，把低吟统统缄封于喉间。 

“果然像是结婚。”清晨时，伊万振振有词，王耀将酸疼的身子往棉被里缩了缩，故作鄙视地望了他一眼：“是结盟，布拉金斯基同志。”伊万侧过脸揉了揉王耀散乱一枕的黑发，笑得如同初阳。 

伊万讨厌阿尔弗雷德，最近这种情绪有增无减，原因是阿尔弗雷德欺负了小北朝，而王耀家门口也很荣幸地受到了该死的波及，这位新的布尔什维战士手枪一扣便去了战场。以北极熊的思维来说，自己是和亲爱的东方情人结了婚，结了婚就该去度蜜月，虽然东方情人打死也不承认这点，但伊万仍旧一口咬定阿尔是个败他雅兴的混球。  
“Еби в твою мать！我现在全身心地想在那个白痴脑门上开个窟窿！”伊万握着水管，“сука！”  
娜塔莉亚冷静异常：“你应该好好休养，以后在他脑门上开洞的机会有的是。还有就是……柯克兰挺无辜的。” 

炮声轰鸣。  
王耀把倔强的小北朝护在身下，泥灰溅起，砸在王耀腿上背上头发上，硝屑掉进颈领，难受得不行。小北朝用脏兮兮的手背抹了抹哭红的眼睛，死咬着嘴唇恨恨望着昏黄的天际线，不知道在想些什么。王耀在旁边看着他的一举一动，莫名其妙地想到了不久前的自己，兄弟反目，倍受欺凌，流不出的眼泪，止不住的鲜血。王耀忽然觉得胸口一阵窒闷，他紧紧抱住身边的少年，拿袖管替他擦去脸上的血污，也一并拭去了未干的泪痕。  
壕外的震响一刻不绝，王耀掰转过他的脸，大声说：“小朝！你可以的！什么阿尔弗雷德，让他见鬼去吧！”  
声音和炮响混杂在一起，王耀的眼睛亮亮的，像晴日下的池水。 

这里需要注释以下：Еби в твою мать……就是中华神兽草x马，至于сука，虽然是骂女性的，但也可以引申为狗niang养的，所以娜塔会说亚瑟很无辜= =

战争中王耀时不时收到伊万从后方寄来的手枪，粮食和信函，伊万甚至还托人捎来了一双新军靴，用牛皮纸仔仔细细地包裹着。信人说伊万让他换一双鞋，原来那双不合脚就扔了吧，王耀笑了笑，却依旧穿这那双大了几号的军靴。  
他不知道自己在惦念些什么。 

狂风挤进耳膜扎得生疼，他伏倒在壕沿大口大口喘气，小朝受了伤躺在后面的窑洞里动弹不得，王耀安顿他的时候，他拉着王耀的袖子不说话，只是一个劲地掉眼泪，灰乎乎的脸上冲出一道道水印，磨破了的手掌微微颤抖。王耀哽咽着说没事的小朝，你没有事情的，他一边说一边用手抚摸着他淌满血污的头发，力气很大，像是要把希望从手心注入到小朝心里。  
小北朝摇了摇头，苍白的嘴唇一开一合，声音很轻很轻。 

“nini……我好想勇洙……我好想他……” 

王耀紧咬着下唇，拼命忍住眼泪，可是无济于事，滚烫的液体不自觉地流下，滴在小朝伤口狰狞的手背。他紧紧抱住年轻的战士，就好像抱住了曾经的自己，他不停地在他耳边呢喃：“没事的，勇洙马上就回来，他马上就会回来的，小朝，你是他的兄弟他怎么会不要你……”  
你是他的兄弟。 

……他怎么会不要你。 

那些泛着花香的回忆，在硝烟中显得如此扭曲而不可触及。仿佛是上一秒还握住他的手糯糯嚷着：“俺是中秋的起源，所以小朝我们不要再分离了，我们一起回家好不好？”，下一须臾就扛着步枪一脸漠然地站在阿尔弗雷德身后呼喊：“全体开枪！”  
我们明明曾经住在一个家里的。  
你和我。  
我们。穿着长长的衣袍，在海风里宽袖飘飞,仿佛那就是永远。  
去年一滴相思泪，今朝方流到腮边。 

小朝。  
王耀回头瞥了一眼黑黪黪的窑洞，在心里默念。  
——你尽力了，剩下的交给我吧。 

“到这里为止了！我不会再让你们前进一步！”王耀利索地翻滚出战壕，按住扳机对冲上来的阿尔家人一通扫射。那些战意并不高的士兵被打得抱头鼠窜丢盔弃甲，鲜血像是秋天的山枫吹落一地，淤积在泥土上渐渐成了凄惨的红河。  
从什么时候开始，他也对死亡麻木了呢？  
战争是一个充满了虚无光明的坟冢，埋葬着所有的天真与纯洁，兽性成了最高级的勋章，配在冰冷的胸前，毫无起伏。  
王耀咬开手雷的安全栓，用力朝混乱的金发士兵们掷去。 

砰。  
满天的泥灰搅乱了气流，石子尖屑纷纷落进他的领口，他忽然很后悔没裹着伊万的大围巾上战场。 

砰！！  
又是一声轰响，王耀向后缩了缩，呛进几口烟灰，然后他听见有战斗机低啸贴地俯掠的压抑声音，他侧过脸一看，阿尔家的士兵被狂轰滥炸乱成一锅沸粥。头顶嗖嗖冲过几架布阵整齐的战机，机翼上赫然漆着鲜红的水管旗。  
王耀愣了一下，眯起黑褐的眼睛，半晌才低声道：“……喂……真的假的……”  
一架灰色的飞机忽然偏离阵队，单独盘旋几圈后降落在壕边，强大的劲风卷裹着石子乱飞，王耀那手臂挡出了脸，军装被吹得飒飒有声。  
“王耀同志！”驾驶舱探出一个白金色的北极熊脑袋，挂着一脸堪比太阳的笑容，“我飞得很好吧？”  
王耀差点被他惊悚到吐血。 

阿尔家人对于这场仗打得很心不在焉，但小北朝依旧伤痕累累，好不容易碰到勇洙却立刻被阿尔隔在身后。伊万也没闲着，整顿好家事后就开着飞机跑过来帮王耀炸人，一天晚上，他们在废平房里过夜，王耀替睡着的小北朝盖好了被子，伊万便凑近脑袋问：  
“他睡觉踢被子吗？”  
“嗯，但比你好，你踢人。”  
伊万不好意思地揉着鼻子笑了，过了一会儿他又问：“王耀同志，你有没有想过我们什么时候才不用被逼着去打仗？”  
王耀瞥了一眼北极熊，回答：“没有，光想有什么用，空的。该打的不该打的统统搅和在一起，这世界真乱阿鲁。”  
伊万用树枝拨了拨篝火，明橙色的火焰流淌在他们身上，筛出黑暗的影子，两个人一时都没说话，平房里只有柴火爆裂的声音。这种沉默维持了几秒钟，然后伊万打破了它：“王耀同志，我们一起把布尔什维的火种带向世界好吗？到那时我们大家就不用受欺负了，我保证。”

说罢还用手拍了拍胸口的徽章。  
王耀笑了，抱膝望着眼前的火焰，很轻却很坚定地回答：“当然好。”  
暖橙色一明一暗一张一弛踊跃在干柴上，研磨出战士眼里最光辉的梦想。那是，伊万为他描绘的蓝图，无比光亮。 

“等战争结束了你想干什么？”伊万忽然这么问他。  
王耀想了一会儿，说：“蒸一大笼包子，去看小香和湾湾。”  
“哦。”声韵有些上扬，“就是那种馅裹在皮里的白色圆面包？”  
“是的阿鲁。”  
“那你先蒸一笼给我尝尝吧~”伊万笑眯眯地说，“我想吃。”  
“你什么都想吃。”王耀瞪了他一眼，伊万并不否认，向火堆中又丢了一些柴火，王耀看着他熟练的动作，问道：“你呢？打完之后干什么去？”  
“吃包子。”  
“……除了吃包子。”  
“看大家哭着求我。”  
“你要干什么阿鲁。”  
伊万把一根木柴扔进火里，下巴抵在膝盖，歪着脑袋，貌似纯良地笑了：“谁知道呢，或许是让我家变得更大？世界的每一处都有我的旗帜在飞扬。”  
伊万不说话，望着火焰，嘴角衔着一丝捉摸不定的笑意。在某些方面这只北极熊是正统的实干家，他懂得什么时候该闭嘴，悄悄酝酿不为人知的策谋，就好像地窖里拍上封泥的伏特加，嗅不出一星半点前兆，可惜王耀并没有去注意他的表情，而是自顾自打好地铺，缩进了被子里。  
“我想睡觉了阿鲁，不要吵我。”  
伊万笑了笑，说：“做个蒸包子给我吃的好梦。”  
“……这个梦糟透了阿鲁。”王耀咕哝着，裹紧被子，合上了眼睛。 

糟透的梦成为现实是在几个月后。  
阿尔郁闷至极地坐到谈判桌前签了停战协议。这是他第一次如此狼狈，憋屈的hero瞪着王耀和伊万，鼓着腮帮却找不出什么刻薄的词丢出去。苏熊挂着无害的笑容坐在窗棂上，拿水管敲着墙砖轻哼歌曲，用阿尔恰好能听见的分贝：  
“列宁的党，斯大林的党，英明的布尔什维克党。”  
王耀瞥了一眼气得快哭出来的阿尔，咬住下唇拼命忍笑。  
勇洙和小朝坐在桌子的另一边，两个人中间划了条三八线，谁都没能逾越过去的线。  
隔住了青青子衿，隔住了花暖春衫。 

朝/鲜战争告终。 

“但愿不要再有人来找麻烦了。”王耀走在老北京的胡同里，拉着伊万的手向家人微笑着频频点头。  
“回来了啊？”  
“嗯，回来了。”王耀带着胜利的笑容对胡同里的老人说。  
老人送上两大碗凉茶：“回来就好，回来就好。”  
北极熊咕嘟咕嘟全部喝完，然后开始左顾右盼，满意地看见墙上贴满中苏友谊海报，眼睛弯成两道黑黑的线。两人告别老人后继续往前走，胡同的地面是由青砖砌成的，踩在上面发出脆硬的声响，伊万忽然笑眯眯的开口：“王耀同志，我饿了，想吃包子。”  
王耀瞪了他一眼。 

然后当他们从路边的小店走出来时，伊万手里多了一大袋热气腾腾的白面包子。王耀跟在他旁边一脸不爽地念叨：“吃吧你就吃吧最好吃撑了吃到想吐。”  
伊万丝毫不以为意，咬一大口左手拿着的蟹黄包，又咬一大口右手举着的豆腐包，一脸温暖。 

王耀带他去见上司。  
伊万在这位冒险家面前装的彬彬有礼像模像样，严辞义理把冒险家忽悠得眉开眼笑。也把王耀听得一愣一愣，末了铿然扔出一句：“我深信我们的友谊永恒长久。”非常有力的语气，像是在说铁板铮铮的事实。上司握着他的手频频点头，很好很好，中苏友谊万古长青。  
王耀昏头转向地和伊万走出接待室的时候，伊万侧过脸问他：“王耀同志，那什么……万古长青什么意思？”  
王耀呛了一下：“不知道意思你还对上司这么煞有介事地点头称是？”  
伊万状似憨厚地笑了笑。  
王耀叹了口气，说：“这个意思……大概也就和你说的永恒长久差不多吧。”  
伊万哦了一声，发音有些一波三折，然后他把手搭在王耀肩上，颇为狗血地扯出一句：“我们萌生在战争时代的爱情万古长青。”恰巧给路过的警卫员听见，那小青年努力绷住脸忍着笑，王耀忽然很想一头撞死，或者一头把北极熊撞死。 

回来的时候他们路过了天安门。王耀望着广场上招展的五星红旗，眼神有些复杂，这里游人如织，他们并不显得扎眼，所以伊万将他整个人圈进怀抱里的时候，王耀也没有去挣脱，伊万在他耳边轻声问：“你在想什么？”  
王耀摇了摇头，红色的漆墙在他心里筑起了一场难以泯灭的噩梦，他见证他一砖一瓦规整砌起，同样注视着上面布满焦灼的弹痕和黯淡的血渍。它就像一道挥之不去的伤疤。结了痂，硬硬的，一摁，有种无关痛痒的麻木感。  
他一直以为时间是完美的阵痛剂，可是站到这里，他仍旧发现昨天的伤疤如此深刻，根本不可能被一层又一层枯落的心事轻易掩埋，落叶积淀得再深沉，悲风一过，依旧会拂出暗红的土壤。  
天朝盛名。銮殿飞凤。异域志士来此求学问经，个个卑谦着身子，目光下垂，然后烟升火起，嘶喊，哭泣，珠玉尽碎，无边无际的凄厉惨叫在刀光火焰中翻沸，灌进他的耳膜，攫住他的心肺，他在其中高傲地俯视过苍生，也在其中倍受欺凌，那方连亘的红墙是他傲立着，跪趴着，匍匐着，然后又踉跄站起，走过的百年。  
浓重的罪恶像一团血污涌上喉间。  
本田菊曾在这里给他烙上了一道深疤，伊万曾在这毫不容情地折磨着他疲惫的身躯，现在本田菊哭着攥着他的衣襟说nini鞋子合脚了，那么伊万呢？……他忽然很突兀地想到那句话——  
我们萌生在战争时代的爱情万古长青。 

“这世界真假，对不对？布拉金斯基同志。”王耀把头靠在伊万肩窝。微微一笑，不知是什么意思。

“这世界真假，对不对？布拉金斯基同志。”王耀把头靠在伊万肩窝。微微一笑，不知是什么意思。  
秋风撩拨起枯叶，从广场唦唦而过。  
伊万松开围巾将其中一段绕在王耀颈上，柔柔软软的羊绒，带着向日葵的香味。一段温暖的围巾，但愿牵得住情人和万古长青。 

从朝战之后，阿尔便对王耀百般刁难疏冷，虽然构不成什么根本伤害，但日子久了，王耀也算吃尽了苦头，伊万看在眼里心中不忍，就想帮王耀一起整顿家庭，于是，在一个星期六的午后，王耀正忙着照料田中的向日葵，手上脚上都是泥巴，伊万便在这时从垄埂尽头兴冲冲地跑了过来。  
“王耀同志！”他挥着手大声喊，王耀直起身子望去，年轻的北方战士裹着围巾，衣角翻飞潇洒无比。王耀笑了：“你跑慢点，伊万同志。”  
伊万三下两下蹦跶到他眼前，一把握住他的肩，说：“上司同意了，我明天就带家人过来帮你修铁路，造飞机，帮你一起把你的家建设起来！”  
王耀睁大眼睛看着伊万的笑脸，手上的泥巴啪嗒啪嗒往下滴。  
“放心吧！一切都交给我！”伊万用力拍着王耀的背脊，没轻没重的，“有我在一切都会好起来，谁也不敢欺负你，阿尔弗雷德那种死相蠢脸，我们一起把他歧视到西伯利亚去！”  
王耀眯起黑褐的眸子笑了起来，然后两个胸怀伟大梦想的战士在洒满阳光的向日葵田拥抱，高声谈论着新家，谈论着理想，谈论着何时花发，直到日倾夕斜。 

那一年，向日葵种子才刚刚播到温暖的土壤里。  
不要说万古长青了，一春之绿都尚未终结。 

“王耀同志，这个装置是这样用的哦。” 

“王耀同志，我饿了，要吃汤圆。” 

“王耀同志，你除了我谁都别去相信，他们不会真心帮你的知道吗？”  
在这个世界上。  
我们是与多数人背道相驰的。伊万把他拽到了这条路上，原以为是个完全之策，他以为这样王耀就可以成为他的……那个眉眼狭尖的东方少年，就可以成为他的。所以伊万无所顾忌，说着那些让王耀心里隐约不悦的话。 

——你是我的。 

——你只能由我保护。 

这种不悦一天比一天淤积得深厚。  
迟早会爆发的吧。……只是没想到会这么快。 

“王耀同志。”那人在昏黄流金的银杏林中呼唤他的名字，一双紫瞳眯起，温柔至极，他站在飘飘洒洒的金黄叶雨中对王耀张开手臂，围巾飞扬，“到我这里来。”  
去。王耀嗤了一声，却依旧不争气地走到高大的东欧情人跟前，任由对方给了自己一个用力的，大大的拥抱。  
“王耀同志，你要多吃肉，否则瘦成这样我抱着不舒服，扎人。”伊万半开玩笑地说，王耀哼了一声，回答：“阿尔弗雷德恨我们，成天赌在我家门口对我实行封锁，你让我去吃什么肉，吃你的肉吗？”  
伊万耍无赖把手往王耀嘴唇上蹭，边蹭边说：“你吃吧小耀我不会介意的。”  
王耀气得想咬舌自尽。  
好在伊万及时打住，换了一副认真的神情：“王耀同志，和我一起把阿尔弗雷德柯克兰那些人送上绞架，好不好？这样我们就幸福了，没人可以再威胁到我们。”  
王耀一时语塞，怔怔看着伊万，过了好久才勉强笑了笑：“布拉金斯基同志，你今天喝高了么？”  
送上绞架。  
做那些本田菊路德曾经做过的蠢事？  
伊万摇了摇头：“不，王耀同志，你不知道他们有多恨我，阿尔那家伙随时都想送我去见他亲爱的上帝，二战前亚瑟和弗朗西斯都巴望着路德来掐我脖子，哈，可是最后呢？弗朗西斯先被揍了个满脸开花。”  
他的笑有些狰狞，带着昭彰的恶意。  
王耀忽然想到墓墙上的鬼，也是这般阴森，他情不自禁地打了个冷战，想往后退，可是伊万抱着他的腰，力道很大，根本挣不开。 

“放开我，伊万。”他轻声说。  
“不要。”伊万把他拥得更紧，“你是我的，耀，我不放开。除非你答应会一直跟着我走，答应我会一直和阿尔弗雷德对着干。”  
“布拉金斯基。”王耀真的有些恼火了，“这些事情我不会去折腾，我也不是你的，我和娜塔莉亚他们不一样，你不要强迫我明白吗？”

伊万不说话。  
王耀深吸一口气，望着伊万：“现在，把手松开。”他的眼神很凌厉，搁在尚且憔悴的面容上，显得十分明亮，以致于让伊万有一须臾忽然觉得站在自己面前的依旧是那个挎肩驰骋的天朝，没有受过蚀毒朽化，没有受过刀伤火烙，孤傲地披着黑色龙纹雪锦袍，在大雪深深的草原上俯视着他——  
“伊万?布拉金斯基，站起来，我将把贝加尔湖赐予你！”  
黑褐的眸子凝着始解春水般的清澈与犀利，被口中呼出的氤氲暖气打磨得那么高贵而不可触及。  
满天飞雪在枯槁的记忆里深深长存。 

伊万忽然不安起来。  
他觉得照这么发展下去，他的小布尔什维克会太过强大，强大到……强大到不再依赖他，他将再不能搓着他冰冷的十指给他温暖，再也不能解开围巾绕成三道牵绊住他的每一次呼吸，再也不能亲吻他淡色的唇撩拨起他不为人知的疯狂。他好不容易才能够独占他能够将他圈入怀中不给旁人觊觎，难道这么快那个高踞傲然的王耀就要回来了吗？  
施舍的，广博的爱。暴于众人目光中。  
他不要。 

无论如何……无论如何我要去试一试。  
灌进了最后一瓶伏特加，他将空酒瓶扔在一边。对，不论如何，我要去试一试的。告诉他我的想法。  
头有些疼，北极熊做事很容易出格。 

伊万推门进去的时候，王耀正在整理棋子，桌上两杯淡褐的残茶还冒着袅袅余热，王耀赤着脚跽坐在席榻上，执起一枚黑色的棋子，手移至竹盒上方一松。  
啪。  
清脆的声音。 

——有人来过了？  
嗯。王耀头也不回地应道。 

他的脚踝并不漂亮，太瘦太细了。伊万醉醺醺地想，走上去将坐在榻上的王耀一把拽起来，盯着他的眼睛，有些霸道又有些孩子气地问：“王耀同志，我是不是很讨厌？”  
“说不准。”王耀漫不经心，“有时是，有时不是。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“讨厌极了。”王耀笑着回答，带着有意无意的挑衅。  
伊万眯起紫眸，低头亲吻王耀的嘴唇，有些苦，是茶的余韵。 

——耀。  
——嗯？  
——我想和你说一件事。  
——说吧。  
——我……其实真的很爱你。  
——我知道。 

伊万把脑袋搁在王耀肩窝，轻声问。  
——这样说恶心人不？  
——有点。  
沉默。  
然后他不假思索地说出口，那句让他后悔了近半个世纪的话：“王耀我喜欢你，所以成为我的好不好？”他有好多话拥挤在心口闷着压着死死摁着，想说出来却不知该怎样开头，他想说王耀成为我的吧我会对你很好很好真的很好，他想说王耀我们一起去莫斯科一起去伏尔加河，你可以穿上你家古老的汉服没人敢嘲笑你的保守和繁复，没人敢欺负你讥讽你，他想说王耀成为属于我的国家好吗？这样我们就可以在一起，万古长青地在一起。  
成为我的，让我寤寐不曾忘却的噩梦终结好吗？  
——你坐在高高的描金龙椅上，我踮起脚尖也触不到你衣袖的噩梦，你倚于焚香靡艳的宫室里，被柯克兰弗朗西斯折磨的噩梦，你躺在阴刻牡丹的雕床上，痛苦地在本田菊身下挣扎的噩梦。  
向日葵在夕阳中垂首，遍体猩红。  
你成为别人的，这是我的噩梦。  
我的小布尔什维克，我已经自乱阵脚了，对不对？  
我上瘾了。 

——王耀我喜欢你，所以成为我的好不好？ 

——布拉金斯基，我早就和你说过，这是不可能的。 

桌上的残茶覆倾沥尽，浅褐的液体滴滴嗒嗒顺着木头的纹路流下来，洇湿了王耀的衣服，暗暗的绿，如同带毒的汁液。  
黑白棋子散落一地。  
白子，黑子，即使置于一个竹盒中，最终也将会析离。  
从开始便不在同一阵营。末了，四散，仅存一场残局寂寞地干涸在心里。 

北极熊自打被王耀断然拒绝后就再也没有来找过他。他们再次见面是在布加勒斯特会场，那天的天气很阴沉，靉靆的云层呈半流质装徐徐挪动，像一杯打翻的奶沫。  
王耀和伊万分别坐在会议长桌两端，气氛僵硬，王耀在会议中一直没去看伊万，但估计那家伙的脸色不会好到哪里去，因为坐在他身边的托里斯捏断了好几支笔，还时不时问娜塔莉亚借手帕擦冷汗。

早点散会吧阿鲁。  
时间不动声色地爬行。 

轮到伊万发言。椅子发出一声闷响，北极熊站起来，带着扎眼的微笑：“看到大家都这么健康地活着我真的很开心。”王耀看到托里斯又开始擦冷汗，翠绿的眼睛里满是无奈，北极熊接着说：“今天我没有什么特别重要的事要拿出来提议，不过对于王耀同志最近的行为，我想表示明确的否定。”  
原本还在漫不经心转笔的王耀倏忽抬起了连，不可置信地看着伊万。可是伊万并不与他交换目光，有些灰暗的光线从欧式玻璃窗外流淌进来，吻在伊万白金色的头发上，将他的面容遮在阴影里，看不真切。  
窗外白鸽扑棱而过，将昏黄的光芒切得支离破碎。  
“王耀同志及其家人的作为严重背离了我们的精神宗旨，作为一个有着先进觉悟的国家，我——”声音不响，但却像潮汐一般冲击着王耀的鼓膜，周围的国家都瞪着他和伊万，目光有诧异，有嘲讽，有不解，也有幸灾乐祸。王耀只觉得耳中嗡嗡作响，促得他恶心，反胃，几欲作呕。  
他不知道伊万说了多久，只觉得他嘴唇开开合合，过了好长好长时间。 

会议结束。  
别人鱼贯而出，脚步乱而复杂，王耀却还坐在椅子上，靠着椅背，以手加额狠狠揉着太阳穴。  
伊万收拾文件放进资料袋里，从他身边走过，长长的围巾在风中打了个卷。  
我不想你成为别人的，王耀。  
我让你瞎目断爪，让你荣光尽失，让你饥寒交困，让你孤立无援，只有这样你才会依赖我，你才会跌跌撞撞死心塌地无路可退地跟着我，你才会哭着求我。所以——  
对不起，耀。 

伊万垂着头默不作声地离开，没有人看清他眼里的痛苦任性和霸道的爱意，这是他真诚到快要死了的心。孤独一人在冰雪中摸爬着长大，他最怕来之不易的温暖如同指间流沙般逝去。占有欲早已刻入他的基因，成为戒不了的恶习。 

王耀烦躁地揉了揉头发，手重重拍在红木会议桌上，想一把拿起面前的茶水灌进干涩的咽喉里。  
手却被轻轻覆止住，非常温和的力道。  
“耀君，茶凉了。”  
王耀抬起头，看到的是本田菊清秀的脸，长长的睫毛轻颤，淡然对他说：“我给你换一盏好不好？”  
他的声音如此宁静温和，似乎他们之间从未有过硝烟火起，战角铮鸣，似乎他们之间从未有过杀戮暗算，血腥掠夺，但昭示着他们早已回不到往昔的，是本田菊商量的语气。  
王耀很想不通为什么本田菊会出现在这里，然后又忽然记起本田菊今天也要和阿尔他们开一场会议，就在隔壁。  
背上的旧伤隐隐作痛。  
“不用了，谢谢你。”  
本田菊动了动嘴唇，终究没发出什么声音。  
王耀疲惫地合上眼睛，问道：“你和阿尔的会议开完了？”  
“……嗯。”本田菊停顿一会儿，似乎想说什么，可是一开口却成了，“茶冷吗？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“我心里冷。” 

长崎血河一般的红枫铺天盖地涌上心口，唦沙拂过眼底留下一脉难以磨灭的伤痕，斑驳的光阴化为一滴血泪从武士刀尖流淌下来，王耀在这一刻忽然觉得他们之间的关系不过是一场随性而拟的游戏，游戏末了，阳光穿透太阳旗穿透镰刀旗穿过五星旗，一切洞悉。  
镜花沉入水月，他，伊万，菊，他们的交点只有利益。  
从来就不存在什么万古长青。 

依旧注释：  
布加勒斯特会议，伊万家赫鲁晓夫上司曾在会议前夕公开发表攻击nini的文件，在会议中又带头抨击nini家政策。露中关系至此急转直下。

“我要走了。”王耀疲倦地对本田菊说，“让上司和家人看见我们走得这么近会很麻烦的。”  
他起身整理文件，过程中菊一直看着他，眼神孤独像极了伊万，菊犹犹豫豫地开口：“耀君……从今往后我……我要跟着阿尔走了。”王耀的手顿了一下，然后继续拾掇资料，嘴角上扬舀盛的却全是苦涩：“那么希望你们能够长久。本田君在阿尔弗雷德的心里很重要不是吗？……自从小朝和勇洙打仗之后，他就开始发现你的好了。”菊坐在椅子上，紧抿嘴唇不作答。王耀将最后一支水笔扔进袋子里，对本田菊笑了笑：“祝你们的友谊万古长青。”  
说完之后他自己都觉得心里闷痛，背上的伤疤也好，伊万的严词也好，凿在骨子里，一辈子也磨不掉了。  
转身出门。 

走到屋外时，王耀抬头看了看天，暗灰暗灰的，边际有一道怆然的死白。  
缓行几步。  
“王耀同志。”  
他忽然听到有人在叫他，回过头又发现周围根本没人。 

一片纸屑飘落。 

然后纷纷扬扬千片万片撕裂空气落了下来，王耀在一片盛大而悲哀的苍白精灵中抬起脸，看到伊万坐在二楼的露台上，拿着一叠纸狠狠撕碎，手一摊，大风裹起纸片吹落一地，伊万侧过紫瞳对王耀微笑，浅褐色的羊绒大围巾在冷凉的空气里柔和飞扬，他的微笑遥远而捉摸不定，就像隔了一层暧雾，王耀眯起眼睛皱着眉往着东欧情人的动作，开口问：  
“你在干什么，为什么还不回去？”  
伊万不回答，而是又从袋夹中取出一叠纸，大声宣读：“《中苏铁路援修合约》，《中苏科研友好互助合约》……” 

手一发力。  
合约发出刺耳的碎裂声。 

风声鹤唳，凫水惊寒。  
满地纸片飞旋，磕碰在雨花石铺成的花园小径上，破破碎碎白纸黑字印着的都是曾经的温暖，印着圆润的俄文和犀锐的汉字，印着千金重许，印着一起强大的旧梦。  
印着人间独应我爱，世上唯有君知。 

刻薄的风讥讽他们愚蠢而自以为是的爱情，雪一样的纸屑落满王耀肩头，发间，砸在王耀脸上，身上，王耀只觉得眼角有砂砾狠狠划过的味道，他慌忙合上眼睛，将纷乱的白屑后，那人狭促的笑容仓惶关在视网膜外。 

一纹苦痕从尖尖眼角延伸至太阳穴边。  
天地似乎倒了一个位置。 

很多年之后，王耀依然会庆幸那日的天色晦暗，风急云涌，还有那仿佛永无止尽的苍白，在朔风里涤荡，掏空了看客的心，也模糊了他眼角偷偷流下的一滴咸涩，原来这十年间，他们竟签了这么多合约，然后，全都可以在一瞬间毁灭掉。他不敢用手去擦拭眼睛，唯恐被露台上的伊万看出他的悲伤与软弱，殊不知在他合眸的须臾，靠在浮华护栏上的那个东欧男人亦再也无法维持违心的微笑，低垂睫羽捂住嘴悄悄湿润了眼眶。  
纸张不及扯碎便吹落一地。  
他想用注定要离开的爱人的头骨，琢磨成他这一辈子都将誓死捍卫的王冠。  
那圣洁耀眼的森森白骨有着温和的弧度，失却了画皮的包裹后，骨骼上的纹路是如此瘦弱清晰，一痕一脉都锁着爱人生前不曾言说的情。 

耀，你如果不肯成为我的，就让我亲手将你折碎吧。  
白骨扎进掌心里，血污斑斓，毁掉，亡去，再也分不清你我。  
这样多好。 

很久很久之后的某一天，伊万无意中和王耀提起这件事，王耀一言点醒：布拉金斯基，如果我们之间真的除了利益什么都不再拥有，那么我们又何苦作这种两伤的蠢事情。——不过，那是伊万的家名成为俄/罗/斯之后的事了。 

一九六零年的七月。  
他与他并肩而行的道路走到了尽头。分道扬镳。 

开得盛大，光辉的花骨永远不会长久，就像是当初结盟时的烟花点点，炸裂在空寂的夜幕，璀璨落尽不过转瞬，然后无边的冷漠又会袭来，把咫尺之远的喧嚣冲刷得恍如隔世，情人带来的温暖深刻却短暂，年轻气盛，各怀抱负，很难安安稳稳地走下去，王耀苦笑，可是我明明早已不再年轻了阿鲁。  
历史将他的抱怨无声无息地抛弃。

冒险家和北极熊反目，他和他的宿命线被狠狠扯断。 

他们站在金灿灿的向日葵田旁，骄傲的花经过往日的精心侍弄美得触目惊心。伊万和王耀默默走在田垄间，然后伊万忽然停了下来，嘴唇开开合合理出一句不着边际的话：“好看吗？”  
“……好看。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
伊万向他伸出手，一双紫色的眸子晦朔不定：“跟我走，耀，跟我走好吗，去我家，我把所有花都送给你……”  
王耀摇了摇头，把轻轻手放在伊万掌心，伊万感觉到有什么冷冰冰的东西掉进自己掌中，等王耀移开手时，他低头一看。 

——阳光照在一枚布尔什维克勋章上，反射出眩目的光芒，刺得他眼前一片斑斓，伊万沉默一会儿，轻声问：“你这是什么意思？”  
“就是这个意思。”  
“我不懂你的意思。”伊万忽然笑了，阴恻恻的，很明显散发出危险的气息。这种表情王耀不止一次见过，在他们并肩对战本田菊家士兵的时候，伊万曾好多次用枪托上的刺刀洞穿别人的咽喉，鲜血绞杀着音节爆破在断裂的喉管中，一滴滴溅到地上，伊万的金发上，他就用这种表情对垂死的人说：“不哭不哭，马上你就不会痛了哦。”粘稠的红色顺着脸颊滑落，天真的笑颜令人心寒。  
王耀在此时又见他露出这种神情，下意识地警觉起来，手悄悄绕到腰侧扣住枪。  
可是伊万并没有拿刺刀戳他也没拿熊掌扇他，他甚至没有任何明显的动作，只是慢慢问了一句：“你把它还给我，是想离开我们的阵营吗？”  
王耀说：“不，我依然属于布尔什维克，但我不想再跟在你身后，你知道的，有的路必须一个人走。道路太宰，伙伴的手应该松开了。……而且在会议上你不是也说过了么，你很不满意我家的作风。”  
伊万依然微笑着，但笑容有些僵硬。王耀已经悄悄打开了手枪的保险拴，掌心因为紧张渗出细汗，两人一时间都没说话，然后伊万打破了沉默：“王耀同志，你想清楚了，你只有我可以依靠。”  
王耀摇了摇头，说：“不，我还有我自己。”伊万怔了一下，随即挤出一丝嘲讽：“你以为你还是天朝吗？王耀同志。”  
王耀不作答，但是一双黑褐色的眼睛却毫不退却地望着伊万。  
伊万又说：“耀，你不会离开我的，你无法离开我的对不对？你一直是我的小布尔什维克，你永远是我的小布尔什维克，没有我你什么也做不成的。”  
于是这次嘲讽的神情顺利成章地挪到王耀脸上：“你以为你已经是天朝了吗？布拉金斯基同志。” 

紫色的瞳孔猝然收拢。  
阀门被打开了。 

伊万抓着他的肩指节突起，他说王耀你会后悔的你会哭着跪着来求我，你会穷的一无所有你会恨我恨到入骨。  
王耀淡淡看着他，目光一寸一寸冷下来，他说，布拉金斯基，你知道什么是仇恨吗？  
伊万沉默了，捏着他肩膀的手微微颤抖，王耀接着说：“仇恨就是抹不掉的伤疤，会痛会流血也会结茧，但是一辈子也不可能愈合得了。”然后他抬起脸，望向那大片大片金黄的花田，眼神飘飘忽忽不知落在何处，那里面有伤痛，血腥，黑暗，永无止境的凌辱，繁华落尽后的颓败，青丝削落映照在晕黄的铜镜里，情人反折过落魄龙君病入膏肓的身体毫不怜惜地侵入。锦袍帷幔碎裂一地，打翻的苦涩中药流在光滑阴暗的地面，和那些白浊的情液，妖娆的鲜血混肴难分。  
伊万忽然明白了什么，眼睛里掠过一丝振颤，他只觉得喉咙干涩，他知道的，王耀的眼神早已拂过一望无际的向日葵花田，落在了百年之前的清宫颓墙里。  
“……你还恨我是不是。”伊万轻声说，“你还恨我……我和柯克兰他们曾经做过的事情，你还恨我的。”  
“…我一直试图欺骗自己，直到你撕碎了我们之间定下的三百多份合约。” 

“哈。”伊万揉着金发大笑起来，“哈，欺骗自己？……你不是一直试图欺骗我么？你说你原谅我了你不再讨厌我，……王耀啊……”目光忽然冷得像兵器，一字一顿挤出咽喉：  
“你这个骗子。” 

骗子。

王耀将下唇咬出了血，过了好久才说：“……布拉金斯基，我是骗子……那你又算什么呢？”  
会议那天弥漫穹庐，纷纷扬扬的苍白碎纸屑，又纷纷扬扬落回两人心里。  
“……伊万。”他慢慢地说，极力维持着声调平静，生怕暴露出一溜痛苦和不舍，“我们之间只有利益，我利用了你正如你利用我……现在包裹火焰的纸被烧穿了，我们的游戏结束了。”  
顿了顿，王耀觉得自己简直都快撑不下去了，再这样下去他怕自己会崩溃，会一把拽过伊万说混账我他妈有多爱你你心里难道不清楚，我为什么不扔掉你给我的旧鞋为什么轻易说原谅你曾经做过的事情为什么跟你在硝烟冷雾中走了十几年从没想过要回头，这些东西难道你都不明白吗布拉金斯基你是瞎子吗？？！！  
但是他却深深吸了口气，挂起没心没肺的笑脸：“结束了，我们分开吧。”  
他们都太好强了。  
骗子，既然你这么认为……伊万，那我就供认不讳吧。 

王耀并不明白自己的心情该怎么收拾，太乱了，从来没这么乱过，拧在一起扭在一起死死的，毫无头绪。  
他其实很想告诉伊万他真的很爱他在那个战火纷飞百受排挤无依无靠的年代，他永远不会忘记是谁向蜷缩在战壕苟延残喘的他伸出了宽厚的手掌，十指契合温暖几乎扎进骨子里。他永远不会忘记那张逆光微笑的脸，夕阳虚虚在头发上涂一层金边。  
他想告诉伊万，他真的试着去原谅他，就在伊万披着大衣走出军帐，把跪在靶场无助哭泣的他狠狠抱进怀里安慰的时候，他就死心塌地地想试着去原谅他。他真的很努力地试过。  
他想告诉伊万，他曾经给他的温暖敷在伤口镇痛，以至于麻醉了仇恨。他想说如果你不是那么固执，我又何尝不想自欺欺人下去。 

可是他却坚定而缓慢地陈述：“布拉金斯基，我曾经这么依靠你的原因，就像当初你给我的那双旧鞋，它不合脚，但我却可以用它走出血泊走向光明。”  
他却不告诉伊万其实他愿意穿着它继续走下去走到春暖走到花开走到世界的尽头去，他不告诉伊万只要他不再强硬，并且尊重他的新家和家人，他愿意继续和他在一起，一起在伏尔加河的船只上唱江南小曲塞北长歌，一起找到向日葵和牡丹的庄园，一起。  
可是纵使他有千般私心，他也不能说出其中一句，因为他的身后站着的是翘首以盼的亿万家人。  
他忽然明白了很久很久以前，阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟家独立出来时，那种撕裂心肺却又不敢言说的心情。 

他貌似镇定地看着伊万的眼睛，就好像伊万曾顶着一张人畜无害的笑脸招摇撞骗，那么拙劣的掩饰，仅仅只用指尖便可轻轻点破的谎言，可是他却自欺欺人地瞒骗自己的眼睛，跌跌撞撞跟着他走了十余年。 

他说，我们之间只有利益。  
他说，伊万，你什么都不懂，我活了五千年而你还太年轻。  
他说，再见伊万。 

再见，布拉金斯基。 

远处的耀家人嚣嚣闹闹搬来一堆从街头巷尾撕下来的中苏友好海报，统统扔在了向日葵山田里，压弯了花朵。伊万一时没反应过来他们要做什么，然后王耀笑了，晦朔不清暧昧不明便藏住了伤痛。  
“……这是他们给你撕碎合约的回礼。”  
一把火投入其中。 

橙焰欺天。  
伊万和王耀看着满山火光一明一暗，泼在田垄间像一滩汹涌的血水，硝烟噼啪搅着焦臭，烧去的都是光阴。那些印着中苏友谊万古长青的海报在猩红的火海中迅速凋零，化为点点劫灰污浊了天空。  
他们看见星火遗落接天的骄傲向日葵付之一炬，花朵在热流中发出无声的嘶吼和呜咽，那些明黄的蝴蝶妖娆如同他们开在战火中的爱情，短暂，不可一世，然后，一碰就化。  
年轻人做事就是容易冲动。  
一冲动，成就了辉煌，也葬送了后路。 

灼热的气流熏红了他们的眼睛，农人说，这叫抛荒，烧了一座山，不要了。 

伊万走了，临别前含义不清地说：“既然那是一双不合脚的鞋，就扔了吧。”  
紫瞳深深，捉摸不定。  
王耀迎着花朵和纸片焦灰的屑末大步走回家。和伊万一左一右，互相背离。

然后在伊万看不到的拐角处，他再也遏制不住卡着嗓子声嘶力竭地哭了起来。 

王耀病倒了。 

跟着伊万离开的还有伊万家人，科研，道路，文化，经济，折腾到一般便弃之不理。得知消息时王耀正撑着病体在工地玩命地搞建设，他默默听完汇报，时不时捂住口剧烈咳嗽几声，末了他缓了口气，用因为咳嗽而湿红的眼睛望着工人们，大家纯朴而又脏乎乎的脸上写满迷惘和惊恐，于是王耀强作欢颜：“没事的，不靠他我们自己也能行。”他拖着病怏怏的身子摇摇晃晃站起，走到角落里去搬砖块。  
……除了这个……还有一个边关急报。传讯支吾着。  
说。  
——布拉金斯基在我们家门口陈兵千万，大有发动进攻之意。 

砰！  
王耀手一松，砖块砸在地上，撞磕出点点洋红色的碎屑。他只觉得头疼欲裂，他从没想到伊万会做的这么绝，他晕乎乎地扶着钢筋柱子喘气，眼前黑点白点交错盘杂，耳中嗡嗡作响，他莫名其妙地想起了伊万温暖有力的拥抱，明明分离还不足几月，现在惦念却有种恍如隔世的感觉。那怀抱曾在他孤立无援的时候给他以坚定的支持，可是现在，让他无援痛苦的人却成了他吗？  
紫色的瞳水从心里忽悠悠窜起，然后又卡在喉头，淤积成一滩腥甜。  
王耀一个踉跄，铁锈味弥漫上舌尖，他慌忙捂住口，撕心裂肺肝肠寸断地咳了起来，血意上涌，苦涩不堪。 

手颤抖着挪开。  
暗黑的血喷溅在掌心中。  
天昏地暗。 

——快来人！王耀同志晕倒了！！  
——把他抬进房间里，快，把他领子松开。  
——水？谁有水？？！！ 

王耀觉得自己被家人慌张失措地围住抬起，敷上了冰袋，送了领扣，他握住一个人的衣袖，想说快去边关看看伊万到底准备干什么，可是苍白干裂的嘴唇开开合合硬是发不出声音。  
布拉金斯基。——他昏乎乎地在心里默念这个名字，眼泪从紧闭的眼睫线下滚落。  
……布拉金斯基。  
布拉金斯基！！！ 

伊万坐在军帐里托着腮发呆。寒风吹得帐子呼呼作响，他出神地想：耀家的海棠该开了吧……但这里永远都不会见到，海棠羸弱，哪里受得了风霜雪粒。  
“你不打？”娜塔莉亚问他。  
“不打。”  
姑娘恼了：“那你跑这里来吹什么风？难不成巴望你的小布尔什维克飞奔过来扑到你怀里给你一个大大的拥抱？我的白痴哥哥，你醒醒吧，你们两个都太好强了，早就把互相逼得没有退路了。”  
伊万不理她。只怔怔望着眼前清寒的河水，河浪涌伏一波一波破碎在石滩上，河对岸就是王耀的家，笼在淡蓝的夜雾中，看不真切，可是伊万知道，那对面有鲜艳的五星红旗，有恢宏的大江大河，有坚强的昔日龙君。还有一笼一笼香嫩的白面包子，卧在竹底上，蒸得柔暖无比。  
伊万揉着头发，一根筋地想不明白，为什么他明明这么爱他，却不能留在他身边呢？ 

这天晚上伊万做了一个梦。  
梦中下着无边无际的大雪，整个人间都是沧桑肃杀的冷白色。他还是个幼小的孩子，顶着熊毛帽子，一歪一斜走在空旷的雪原上，一张小脸冻得通红。  
然后一辆马车从冰封的湖面疾驰而来，他揉揉干涩的眼睛，在漫天雪籽中依稀辨认出这辆陌生马车的模样。马车是黑底红漆的，四角挂着金铃，空洞的铃声随着马蹄玎玲掺入大风中，火红的的卷鬃烈马踏碎冰雪千点，傲然飞驰而来。 

金鞭一扬，马车在他面前缓缓停驻。  
伊万眯起眼睛，眼睫上沾满碎雪。珠帘锦缎被一双束着白狐绒护袖的手轻轻撩起，异香从车室内流淌出来，驱散了刺骨的寒意。然后，伊万看见了那个宛若神祗的东方龙君。高贵矜傲地从镂花朱窗中支出脸来，一双凤眸细细上挑，勾住的是权倾天下。  
“你是谁？”  
他问他，口中呼出暖霭，打开了他们日后注定会纠缠不清的命运。 

“伊万。”小小的孩子无所畏惧地仰起脸望着车内的黑发少年，大声说，“我叫伊万?布拉金斯基。”  
颇有些毛遂自荐的豪勇感。

黑发少年怔了一下，然后舒开一团笑意，锐傲隐染去大半，衬得眉角轻柔温和，他侧脸转回车里，吱呀一声打开了黑漆蟠龙车门。  
风铃声响。 

他在疾风片雪中望见窄窄车室里华美的织锦暖缎，软衾绡枕，一盏银枝香灯挑出木壁，正焚着不知名的薰料。  
裹着狐裘的少年端坐车内，腰肢细瘦，黑红束腰上绣着九龙缠阳，宽袖飘逸流垂于软垫，九华珠玑冠下的面容明暗不清：“我叫王耀，越过这条河就是我家了，所以伊万君不可以再往前走了，懂吗？”  
伊万压了压白熊毛帽，把耳朵都折得塌塌的，他说：“可是我把上司最喜欢的马弄丢了……它跑到河对岸去了。”  
王耀想了一会儿，然后对伊万说：“那你上来，我带你去找吧。” 

白金头发的孩子笨拙地把手放在王耀掌心，穿着厚厚的大衣爬上车舆，坐在了王耀身边。  
“哥哥，我叫你哥哥好吗？”长长的睫毛轻颤，他抱膝好奇地望着王耀，“你好像住在这里很久了，可是我却从没见过你。”  
王耀笑不作答，车外风铃声响风雪疾飞，车内却暖得薰人入梦。伊万摘下毛帽，露出一头灿然的金发，他用他紫色的明亮的大眼睛四处张望，对什么都觉得新奇，最后目光停留在嵌壁小薰灯上眨巴两下。  
“哥哥，那是什么？”  
“那叫青木娥女香。”王耀说，“很好闻，而且能驱寒宁心。”  
“……真好啊。”伊万巴巴望着丝缕青霭，小声说，“我家一直都是这么冷，都找不到这么好的东西。”  
“下次来我家玩吧，我送给你。”  
伊万兴奋地转过脸问：“真的吗？”  
黑褐的眸子温和眯起：“当然是真的。” 

黄昏的时候他们找到了跑失的马，是一匹枣红色的高头烈马，跪歇在秃树下休息。伊万跃上鞍时很敏捷，他在晕黄的天色下按着马辔大声问：“哥哥，以后我能随时来找你玩吗？”  
戴着九华珠玑冠的王耀颇有些玩味地伏在窗棱上对他挥了挥手：“可以啊，伊万。”  
得到他的允许，勇敢的孩子竟有些腼腆地笑了。白熊毛帽戴歪了，滑下来遮住一只紫色的眼睛。 

烈马嘶鸣扯开夜幕。踏雪而去。 

血红的天际线附着黑色支棱的树木，在他眼中不断延伸，拖长，扭曲，然后再渐渐清晰，盘虬成黑红色的被褥出现在他梦中。  
那时候的他已是一个桀骜不驯的东欧少年，被上司惯得任性乖张，手段果敢。  
那天晚宴结束后，他磨蹭着等勇洙湾湾小香小菊众多人物全部离开，然后将喝得有些醉但头脑还算清醒的王耀压在身下，他扯裂了他的束腰进入了那具他梦寐以求地身体里，他想他这辈子也忘不掉那种与他相交的蚀骨感受，还有征服的巨大愉悦。他让他低吟，让他的腿无力地环在他精练的腰侧，让他轻声叫着他的名字从抗拒到迎合。  
他伏在他湿泞的颈侧说没，小耀，我喜欢你。  
王耀斥了一声，你应该叫我哥哥，布拉金斯基。  
不过，即使王耀是这般反应，伊万仍旧笑了，他知道王耀其实也喜欢他的，因为龙君细长冷白的手已然主动缓上他的背脊。  
仰脸。  
冰凉的唇被捂热。 

这天之后伊万就再也没叫过他哥哥，而是嚷着小耀王耀耀君，颇有些挑衅意味地从小菊勇洙湾湾小香面前走过。  
本田菊稚嫩的脸上掠过一丝谨慎隐藏但是却隐藏得很失败的不悦。 

伊万和王耀成了情人。 

然后他梦见了火光四起，向日葵和友好海报成了劫灰，成了他们光明征程的最后祭品。王耀坐在飞扬的五星红旗下诡异地笑，眉角狭尖似极子夜虎，星星点点的火种充斥在空气里，宛如银河流经。王耀便在一片踊跃的火光中慵懒地抬起手，扣上黑色手枪的扳机，将枪口对准了他的胸口。  
“布拉金斯基，布拉金斯基，你知道什么是仇恨吗？仇恨就是抹不掉的伤疤，会痛会流血也会结茧，但是一辈子也不可能愈合得了。”  
枪声响起。  
残忍的微笑在王耀唇边盛开。  
猩红的五星红旗染绯了天际。 

伊万挣扎着从妖娆狰狞的梦魇中苏醒。天色仍旧是黑黪黪的，他背上全是冷汗，抱着被子心脏跳得虚快。他将脸埋进掌中用力揉搓，十指覆潜进金发，眉头深皱。军长内的时钟一分一秒走着，他努力平稳呼吸，对自己说——

都过去了，伊万。  
宝卷香帘的浮艳旖旎也好。  
交颈纠缠的姽婳诱惑也罢。  
都过去了，不是吗？ 

……都过去好几百年了，那些残垣旧事。 

现在的他很强大，再不是那个雪域里找不到枣色烈马的戴着白熊毛帽的孩子了，他可以毁掉所有他厌恶的东西，自然也包括那个他自认为背叛了他的小布尔什维克。  
“娜塔莉亚。”第二天早上他对军帐外的白俄说，“收兵。”  
纯粹的威慑毫无意义，他想通了，也狠下了心，他要让他赔，让他赔得一文不剩饿殍遍野，他要让他知道伊万?布拉金斯基就是这个世界的天朝，不容违逆。 

他一纸函件下去。让王耀还钱。  
“是我扶你站起来的，你把欠我的都换回来。”  
上司很强硬，王耀也倔得很，即使当时家里穷得叮当响，他们也硬生生攒了一笔一笔钱往遥远寒冷的克里姆林宫送去。衣着单薄的耀家人在漫天冰雪中冻得嘴唇发紫，但依旧昂着头不叫一声苦。  
王耀好不容易到了克里姆林宫，现在望着那座红墙真有种物是人非的感觉。雪松覆着厚厚的洁白，被伊万家人修剪得棱角分明。他搓了搓脸活络一下血脉，然后将背上的一筐苹果卸了下来。  
这是入秋时新摘的，还有些青涩，但王耀真的找不出更好的了，家里赶上了自然灾害，本来就已经民不聊生，他还能到哪里去给伊万采更多红艳的果子？ 

王耀揉着酸疼的臂膀在灯火辉煌的克里姆林宫门口等伊万家人来验收，可是过了好久依旧没有人来。  
“他们会不会忘记了阿鲁。”  
空荡华丽的宫室寂寞得令人心寒，窗外风雪凄厉像是无家可归的游魂砸着玻璃窗，撕扯出尖厉的响声。  
这么冷的天，向日葵都谢了吧。  
没有光照，没有温暖。  
什么都没有之后，一个人是无法活下去的。 

他抱着膝盖缩在台阶上等收货的人，天色渐渐暗了下来，琐屑的雪点更密更急，模糊的风雪中出现了一个人影。穿着厚厚的大衣，戴着毛帽，一步一步走近。 

然后王耀看清了他的脸，呛了一下，刺骨的风涌进鼻腔，火辣辣的抽疼。  
来人走上台阶，摘去毛帽露出一头温暖的金发，他瞥了一眼表情僵硬的王耀。心里忽然一阵难受……这家伙怎么比以前更瘦了呢……但转至脸上仍旧毫无表情，他并不多说什么，而是自顾自掸干净衣服上的雪点。  
“……东西给你送来了阿鲁。”王耀淡淡说，“我在这里等人来收苹果，没想到会是你。布拉金斯基同志。”  
伊万走到他身边，从筐子拿出一只苹果掂量一下，王耀看着他的动作，开口：“家里遇上了灾害，这已经是我能找到的最好的了。”  
伊万眯起眼睛，笑得狭促无比：“这和我有关系吗？这些我不要，我只要最好的。”  
手一松。  
苹果跌回筐里。磕出沉闷的声响。  
王耀合上眼睛，眉头紧锁像是被迫吞进了令他十分痛苦的东西。  
伊万说：“王耀同志，你离开我之后还能站得稳吗？”  
王耀睁开眼睛，却不作声。  
伊万接着说：“你欠我太多，还不清的。这个世界上除了我没人会帮你，也没人可以帮你，阿尔弗雷德恨我也恨你，你跟着我走过的路太长，想折回去是不可能的。”  
王耀冷冷笑了：“折回去？……你把我当什么了？”  
然后王耀侧过身，忽然抬起脚，踢翻了竹筐，青涩微红的苹果像饴糖一般滚落，糖罐子碎了，新鲜甜美的爱情流了一地。 

覆倾难收。  
从来就没打算回头——这是你的答复吗？王耀。 

束着马尾的东方少年转身离去，军绿的背影在伊万眼中渐行渐远。 

雪地上踩出深深脚印。  
脚印又被大雪轻轻盖去。  
红色的苹果寂静地躺在白雪上，一点一点遮蔽不见，那样热烈高傲的颜色，血珠般悄无声息。爱情和甜蜜碎了，不留半点情面。 

伊万瞪着王耀的背影消失在漫天大雪中，终于忍不住用手捂住嘴红了眼睛，他不管不顾地冲进大雪里扶起倒在一边的竹筐，将陷在雪地里的苹果一个一个捡起来，在衣服用力擦干净然后小心翼翼地放回去。冰珠凝结在他睫毛上又被他狠狠抹去，抹得眼角生疼他也毫不在意。 

王耀你欠我的你欠我的，我恨人背叛，尤其是你。 

他坐在雪地里，拿出一只苹果塞进嘴里咬了一大口，狠狠咀嚼，酸甜的汁液淌进咽喉，比他喝过的任何烈酒都呛人。

那天的他们各怀心事，以至于他们都没发现，王耀脚上依然穿着伊万曾给他的那双旧鞋，打了补丁的，破旧不堪的，一针一线，不忍抛弃的，不合脚的鞋。  
那双鞋——  
踢翻了果筐和爱情。 

北极熊疯了，hero白痴也疯了。两个貌似天真无害的男人暗自掐架，但都不敢绕到正面光明正大地揍对方一拳头，这种局势在王耀离开伊万后演变得愈发糟糕，北极熊似乎愤愤不平该死的hero身边还站着那个叫亚瑟柯克兰的眉毛男，而自己的小布尔什维克却把勋章一扔跑了。他变得比往常更加专横，任性，固执，托里斯几个人常常被他折磨得精神虚弱，虽然表面上没有说什么，但每个人心里的沙漏都开始偏移了。  
“露西亚先生最近好恐怖，经常瞪着王耀先生丢还给他的勋章还有一筐苹果出神。”托里斯说。  
娜塔莉亚哼了一声，目光却开始变得冷淡。 

阿尔和伊万都不是什么善类，即使自己不敢跑出去扇对方耳光，他们也会变着法子利用下面的小国掐架。  
勇洙和小朝就是个好例子。 

然后这次，轮到了小越。 

王耀冲进满是消毒水味的医院时，憔悴瘦弱的小女孩正被护士从手术室推出来，身上盖着薄薄的白被褥，但好歹胸膛还是有起伏的。王耀一步一步走近铁制滑轮病床边，怔怔望着女孩几乎失型的脸，过了好久才轻唤了一声：“……小越……”  
小小的孩子咳嗽几声，红肿的眼睛吃力地睁开一条缝，她在苍白的灯光下辨认出了王耀的脸，于是她笑了，浅浅温柔浮现在消瘦的脸颊：“……耀君，没事的……”然后眉头又重新拧紧，呛出腥甜的血色。  
护士调了调盐水的滴速，然后对王耀说：“内科病本来就是很麻烦的事情了，更何况她还被阿尔弗雷德狠狠捅了一刀，我们找到她时她都快死了，能抢救过来真是个奇迹。”  
王耀默不作声地望着小女孩的脸，那脸上结着还没来得及擦掉的血疖子，可是眉宇之间却是坚强的，不服输的。  
他想到了湾湾。  
想到了湾湾被本田菊带离的那天。 

小小的女孩子哭喊着向跪在黑暗中遍体鳞伤的哥哥伸出手，当发现哥哥根本不可能站起来把那些人赶走的时候，她的手垂下了，但仍旧死死扒着地面，白皙的指尖磨破了，五道断断续续但绵长不绝的血痕直逼王耀眼底。  
那血痕从他面前拖长，一头系着他的无能为力，一头系着她的伤心欲绝。  
“大哥……求求你……不要送走我……求求你……”孩子尖锐的哭喊声像是一把刀子狠狠砍在他的脊柱上，讽刺他的软弱和卑微。  
他在一片盛日斜晖中缓缓抬起脸看着女孩的模样，那孩子是什么时候已经出落得有几分沉稳和清秀了呢？不再是以前那个娃娃脸骄慢任性的湾湾了。女孩瞪大一双朦着水汽的眼睛望着哥哥，纤细的手仍旧固执地抓着地面，丝毫不去理会菊家人的咒骂。  
那些男人用靴尖狠踹她的手臂，脊柱，头颅。  
可是她仍旧不肯松手，就那么直直逼视着跪坐在黑暗里的王耀。  
“……大哥，醒过来好吗…”她轻轻地说，然后沉默一会儿，声音忽然变得撕裂爆破般响，“王耀你醒过来你清醒过来！！！你还要这么傻坐多久你把那些觊觎家里山河的人都赶走啊！！”  
震彻了整个清宫，却没能震醒梦里人。 

王耀不敢再多看她的眼神，那样绝望，充血的瞳。  
他多想冲上去抓住湾湾的手把那小小的孩子搂进怀里，可是不行。  
年迈的上司昏昏庸庸放下的话，他不能不听。 

他低下了头，回避她伸出的手。 

血金色的余晖从镂花窗牖中安静地流淌进来。照到女孩鬓发凌乱，血污纵横的脸上。  
她明白了，沉默了，然后无比苦涩地笑了，垂下头颅，鲜艳的绢花松了，从头发间掉在了地上。  
在菊家人踹踢踩践下也不肯放开的手缓缓离开了地面，抬起，掩上美丽的面容，眼泪不住地往下流。她肩膀抽动，啜泣声渐渐变成呜咽声然后成了恸哭，菊家军队的拖曳着她，声音远来越远。  
那样破碎残缺哽哽咽咽悲怆的呼唤。  
流离失所。

这过程中王耀一直没有抬头，直到獠牙穿日，最后一缕阳光也被吞入大地腹中，他才缓缓站起来，沿着那五道生生死死不曾轻忘的血痕，走到湾湾掉落的鬓花边，俯身，拾起，将那还残留着发香的花朵包拢入掌心。他想把它放进怀里最靠近心脏的位置，可是他终究是颤抖着手把那朵娇艳的，不会枯萎的花贴在侧脸摩挲着，眼泪流下浸润了瓣叶。  
“湾湾……我不配把它留在身边……它是你骄傲不屈的见证，对我却是最大的讥讽。” 

然后手一松，鬓花落入燃烧着的火盆。  
他怔怔望着火苗心满意足地爆裂，照得地上的血迹暗暗淡淡，心里却无论怎样也忘记不了湾湾血泪纵横的脸。 

“上司……你安心了么……”  
他自言自语。 

他忽然觉得这次无论如何，不能让小越变得和湾湾那样绝望。  
因为上司不再是那个昏庸无能的上司，王耀也不再是那个任人宰割的王耀。 

剪断枝茎最下端烂掉的部分，王耀把一束花小心翼翼地放进小越床头的花瓶里，然后搬来一把椅子坐在她病床前，握住她的手：“想吃什么？”  
“吃不下……耀君陪我说说话好吗？”  
“好。”  
孩子笑了，很憔悴但是至少还是充满希望的，她说：“耀君，你有什么故事吗？我想听。”  
“故事一时想不起来了呢……”王耀苦笑，毕竟还是个孩子啊。如果自己现在有亚瑟一半扯故事的能力就好了。  
“那你们家的诗呢？我听说耀君的家人很会写诗的。”  
“诗吗……”王耀望着窗外的泡桐树，目光深邃。 

那天他握着小越的手，一笔一划，一字一句，一边念着平仄韵调，一边写着竖折弯钩。 

——  
君自故乡来，应知故乡事。  
来日绮窗前，寒梅著花未？ 

指尖温暖划过手心，小越似懂非懂地望着王耀复杂的神色，什么都不多说。 

君自故乡来，应知故乡事。 

第二个来到医院探望小越的是穿着厚厚风衣的伊万。  
他推门进来的时候是晚上。  
王耀趴在床边睡着了，双手交叠伏在病榻之沿，皱着眉。  
伊万看到王耀，先是愣了一下，但他并没发出声音吵醒他，而是把怀里捧着的向日葵放进玻璃花瓶。花瓶里原先就摆着王耀送给小越的康乃馨，现在再加上几朵金黄色的花，不免显得有些拥挤，却很充实。月光淌进室内，在花瓣上虚虚描出一层银边。  
伊万眯起眼睛，看看熟睡的小越，又看看熟睡的王耀。  
“……真是缺乏戒（度）备啊……” 

王耀睡着了。所以伊万并不需要装出一副凶巴巴的样子威慑他。白金头发的男人绕到他身边，侧过脸望着小布尔什维的睡颜，似乎怎么也看不够一般。  
“小耀我真想你。”他老实巴交地对睡梦中的人说，“没有你在旁边，列宁格勒的床冷极了。”  
然后他没有多想，伸手虚虚抱住王耀的肩，他不敢用力，唯恐吵醒王耀之后，自己又得马上回到现实中，戴上那副没心没肺的面具。  
他把脸埋进王耀的衣料里，那人的衣服上永远带着牡丹的香气，他最喜欢的那种香气。  
好久没有闻到过了。 

“小耀，你那天踢翻的苹果我都拣回来了，一个不少。”他轻轻说，好像只要这样做，王耀在梦里就能一字不差地梦到，“你这个白痴……我怎么可能真的不要你辛辛苦苦找来的东西呢？”  
他的眼神柔和干净，是最纯粹的紫色：“小耀，让我抱一下，偷偷抱一下下。”  
就一下下，缓痛苦和思念。  
然后他依然是那个霸气蛮横的北方战士，就当什么也没发生过。  
多么自私的秘密。 

“我走的路没有错，我会证明给你看的。”  
他悄悄将唇贴上王耀的前额，合上眼细心体会那人皮肤的温暖。 

第二天早上王耀醒来的时候，伊万已经走了。一切都还是那么平静，就好像他从来没有出现过一样，除了花瓶里多了的几朵向日葵，以及花瓶下压着的一张小纸条。  
王耀抽出来一看，是一小片信纸，似乎是匆匆撕下来的，上面的俄文很潦草，就像伊万狷介自傲的神态。

寥寥几行字，说小越的医药费他已经付了，然后是几道乌七八糟的涂痕，看不清原先写了什么，但能肯定后来伊万对这几句话很不满意，然后直接跳到信纸最后——钱要还清。否则让你哭着求我。  
王耀气地差点没有直接去挂急诊。他瞪着那张纸看了一会儿，还是好涵养地没让自己暴走，只是将纸条揉成一团丢到了垃圾桶里。  
“你去死吧，布拉金斯基。”  
王耀怒气冲冲地对着垃圾桶说。他丝毫不知道自己额头上还残留着该去死的布拉金斯基嘴唇的余温。 

北极熊现在心情很好，道理就像一只猫偷了腥，心满意足了。他晃荡着脚坐在高椅上笑眯眯地望着远道而来的阿尔弗雷德：“汉堡先生找我有什么事吗？我可是完全没有忘记是谁在小越身上开了个窟窿呢。”  
阿尔摘了眼镜，微笑：“我只是来问一下对于上司提的意见，水管先生有什么看法。”  
“哦~”伊万的尾韵一波三折，“上司的意见……分治世界？谋求谈话？”  
阿尔蓝色的眼睛很平静：“对，就像你家上司说的，分治世界。”  
一个蛋糕，一刀下去，未必切的均匀，谁都想要大的那块。 

惹毛了阿尔，又背离了伊万，想重新振作起来的王耀发现这样的日子的确不怎么好过，那些个趋炎附势的家伙成天对他白眼相加，正在他苦恼该怎么收拾这两极格局下自己的烂摊子时，弗朗西斯出现了。  
“哟，小耀~”圆滑的音韵带着浓郁的红酒香味，那个男人把王耀约到公园里见面。  
王耀裹着厚厚的大衣，眼圈有些暗灰，他的病情一直没什么好转，自然没力气和红酒男闲扯。  
“……有什么事吗？”  
金发男人将手亲昵地覆上王耀额头：“哦……还在发烧吗？伊万家的小布尔什维克？”  
王耀厌恶地皱了皱眉。  
弗朗西斯笑了：“其实我今天来是想把这个交给你。”  
他从袋子里抽出一叠洁白的纸，递给王耀。王耀瞥了一眼，说：“这该不会是什么该死的条约或者伊万让你丢给我的讨债书吧？”  
弗朗西斯笑得更明亮，身上的香水味隐隐透出，他说：“看来我们的小布尔什维克真的被伊万那家伙逼得好狼狈啊。”  
王耀冷哼一声，然后弓着背咳嗽起来。弗朗西斯这下慌了手脚，连忙拍着他的背帮他顺气：“喂……真的假的……居然病到这种程度还去不看医生。”  
王耀摆摆手，缓了口气：“……你有什么话快点说吧，家里还在熬着药。”  
弗朗西斯把那叠纸的第一页翻开：“王耀，你想被承认吗？”  
“……”  
“告诉我，你想被承认吗？”  
王耀剧烈咳嗽几声，费力地点了点头。  
弗朗西斯说：“在这上面签字，让我们的外交正常化。从此之后，法兰西承认你的五星红旗。”  
王耀捂着口的手振颤了一下。  
抬起来，那留着胡渣，蓝眼睛的男人正带着罕见的认真严肃，直直望着他。 

伊万曾经说过，这个世界上除了我没有人会认同你，你必须跟着我走。  
伊万曾经说过，你是我的小布尔什维克，没有我你什么也做不了。  
伊万曾经说过，王耀同志没有人可以帮你的，也没有人会帮你。 

弗朗西斯让他的话成了泡影。  
“虽然是我为了对付阿尔那小家伙，可是好歹会让你好过一些。”——男人临走前对王耀直言不讳。  
王耀紧了紧领口，握着那份来之不易的合约，站在花树下笑了。 

伊万暴怒，嚷嚷着要掀了爱丽舍宫把那个胡渣男弗朗西斯丢到伏尔加河喂鱼。阿尔则在震惊之余开始考虑自己下一步该采取的对华政策。但王耀的病情并没因为弗朗西斯的到来而好转，反而更糟糕了。  
他带着合约回家，然后病倒了。  
娜塔莉亚看得清楚，他和伊万都太好强，早就没有退路了。他也不是不明白这个浅显的道理，可是当弗朗西斯叫他小布尔什维克的时候，他的心事依然会这么拥挤，真蠢，是不是……王耀你真蠢，他对自己说。 

王耀家最近乱的厉害，年轻时意气风发激昂文字的上司到了晚年已是老眼昏花固步自封，上司的妻子跃上街头拉帮结派扯着嗓门蛊惑人心，一时间志士成了牛/鬼/蛇/神，先进成了走（度）资反（度）动。稚嫩的孩子们扔了课本跑出来摇旗呐喊，大有占山为王的派头，上司曾经的副手举着宪（度）法对那群疯子说道理，结果肋骨被生生踩断几根。

王耀看着那张老泪纵横的脸，忽然想到一句话：狡兔死，走狗烹，飞鸟尽，角弓藏。 

那天心情极度郁闷的他一时冲动，搬出地窖里伊万忘记拿走的一大桶伏特加喝。  
说实在王耀一点都不喜欢喝这种酒，太浓太烈了，而且每次闻到，都会让他想起伊万身上常常带着的那种气味，每个缠（度）绵悱恻的夜晚，向日葵香和酒香纠结在一起，随着伏在他身体上方喘（度）息的男人的律动，融进他心肺里。 

一碗饮尽。  
他想着他紫色的眸子，瞳水深深不能见底，眼神中央蜷缩着孤独，任性，寒冷，天真，残酷。  
还有深切的占有欲。 

两碗倾绝。  
他想着他浅栗的围巾，羊绒沉暖三道绕起，针线罅隙蛰伏着缱绻，宠溺，企慕，慰藉，忧虑。  
还有潜藏的征服力。 

三碗见底。  
他想着他的耳边私语想着他的宽厚掌心，他想着那枚他亲手佩在他胸前的布尔什维勋章，想到自己是如何把它还回东欧情人手心里。他想着他手把手教他使用步枪然后再战火硝烟中与他并肩前行，想到自己是如何打开了枪支的保险拴要对准的却是布拉金斯基。 

他想起了1950的烟花明灭。  
想起了1840的鼓角争鸣。 

他想起高大的伊万笑得人畜无害，在银杏林立挥着手臂大声招呼：“王耀同志，到我这里。”  
他想起年轻的伊万阴着俊挺的面容，在晚清宫中紧抱住他轻轻呢喃：“小耀你是我的明白吗你是我一个人的。”  
他想起吸噬了阳光的向日葵在山火中消殇不见，中苏友好海报迅速焚尽，想起合约被伊万扯碎纷落花园如雪，残片凋敝再难拼续。  
他想起无数个寤寐难眠的深夜，白金头发的男人一下一下揉着他酸痛的手臂抚过他结痂的伤口，想起那个男人在耳边轻声问鞋子合脚吗？附着了温热的呼吸。 

不合脚。  
他的眼神一冷，手在墙面磕碰，酒碗四碎，扎破了食指。  
血缠绕着酒液缓缓流下，丝丝缕缕，像吐着信子兀自游开的蛇。 

一点都不合脚。  
他强撑着身子站起来，有些晕头转向，他摇摇晃晃跌跌撞撞冲出去，跑到混乱不堪的街上，混到游（度）行的队伍中，一个女公（度）民正在发手制报，见了他便将几张线条夸张的海报塞进他怀里，王耀瞥了一眼。咧嘴大笑，那声音嘶哑破碎，和断断续续的哽咽织在一起，笑到最后下颔生疼，眼泪便就这么毫无预兆地流了下来，顺着消瘦的脸颊，撕开一道晶莹的痛。  
——《斗熊记》。  
广场上密密麻麻的军绿装人潮爆发出惊裂霄汉的高呼：“打倒美（度）帝！打倒苏（度）修！”  
一呼百应。  
此起彼伏。  
王耀只觉得头疼欲裂。 

喊声铺天盖地，广场上升起一把火，古书旧篇投入猩红的舌烟里，噼啪作响，王耀忽然想起自己的家还叫秦时，也有这样一场大劫，他醉醺醺地捂着额角，几乎站立不稳，然后一个大叔推了他一下：“小同志，家里有什么败坏风气的东西都拿出来烧了吧。”  
王耀深吸一口气，被灼焰薰呛到。  
他从家里翻出了那双二战时伊万给他的靴子，靴帮侧有伊万家的徽记，王耀拎着靴子气喘吁吁地跑到广场上，在一片打倒苏(度）修的嘶喊声中想起了伊万温和的眉眼，手掌覆在他的发上揉乱：“穿穿看，合不合脚？”  
——将那双不合脚的鞋子扔进了熊熊火焰里。  
火光欺天。 

他怔怔望着那双缝缝补补伴着自己走出险滩泥淖的靴子被耀眼的橙红模糊了边界，忽然之间醒悟过来，想伸手去把它夺回，指尖却被冷冷烫伤，他忽然悲哀地明白他注定留不住这双旧鞋，就好像他们注定留住不那萌生在战争时期的爱情一样。他静静望着布料在火焰中成为余灰，喉咙像被哽住了，发出断续的呜咽。  
那里面焚去的是梦想，是骄傲，是伊万教他走过的所有道路。  
他留不住的。 

王耀低下眸深深吸嗅着呛人的烟味，似乎想隔着若有若无飘忽不定的青雾捉住伊万温暖的十指和围巾，他竟然把那双鞋烧了，那双让人只消一眼便能想起曾经温暖的旧鞋。他嘶哑着声绝望地唤着他们共同的名字——  
布尔什维克……  
布尔什维克。 

没了，什么都没了。向日葵。徽章。理想。爱情。  
这双不合脚的鞋是最后的枷锁，锁上了五十年代的花谢花开。  
他都还给他了。 

王耀觉得自己快疯了。  
一病十年。  
他看清了。

久病不起，然后上司说，耀，你应该去找一条新的道路。一条没有阿尔弗雷德虎视眈眈也没有布拉金斯基盘踞伺伏的道路。  
它的名字是第三世界。 

“那个……喂……对不起……请等等……我不想伤害你，停下来听我说说好吗？”冒着碎玻璃子弹泥尘，王耀冲到那片山河纵裂的地域上，对抱着步枪惊恐不堪的一群孩子伸出了手：  
“……以后……嗯……以后一起走好吗？”王耀有些局促地低头看着那些稚嫩的脸，心里隐约诧异自己竟然会变得这么温吞谨慎，丝毫没了当初遇见小布拉金斯基时的高傲和犀利。  
原来再坚硬的个性，都是会被时间和苦难腐蚀的吗？  
子夜狐般的眼睛勾起流丽的线，王耀根本不知道即使没有轻描淡写的口吻，没有香车骏马，没有飞雪连天，没有青木娥女，这一刻他亦显得如此高大狷介，好像撕下了月华披在肩头，耀眼到令人不敢正视。 

一个皮肤黑黑的孩子率先站了起来，放下手里的笨重步枪，脏兮兮的小脸上抹出一滩纯真干净的笑：  
“……好的呀……” 

以此为起点，他不停地奔走，去安慰，扶起那些被阿尔和伊万吓得瑟瑟发抖的孩子们，王耀偶尔还会因为操劳过度觉得手脚酸痛，那时候他依然会想起伊万温暖的手掌，一下一下，不厌其烦地抚摁过他的关节，长着白金毛的脑袋凑在他枕边，貌似心无城府地笑着：“还痛吗？小耀。” 

“我只是想他，不是想念他阿鲁。”王耀对自己咬文嚼字，然后活动了一下筋骨，继续去给那些穷孩子生火做饭，孩子在他前后转悠追跑打闹，有时被长长的衣服绊倒了，趴在地上哭，但转而又会因为一颗甜蜜的糖果破涕而笑，比起伊万，和他们相处真是太省心了。  
王耀想，好了，一切都会过去的，他不再是天朝，也不再是那个人的小耀。  
他是他们的大哥哥。  
这样多好。 

阿尔弗雷德将一条翠玉吊坠绕在手腕上晃荡，他说：“本田君，我找到了这玩意，送你算了。”  
本田菊斟茶倒水的手微微顿了一下，嘴角扯出一团捉摸不定的暗讽：“你是想用珠宝抚平我身上的旧伤吗？阿尔弗雷德先生。”  
金发男人扶了扶眼镜笑了：“本田君请不要这么说，我完全没有别的意思。”  
镜片反光。  
菊沉默一会儿，然后低着眸捧起茶杯，浅咽一口醇香的液体，淡淡道：“既然这样，你就把它放在这里好了。”合眸，装傻，将一切真实和虚伪都挡在眼睫之外，二战后的他学会了自欺欺人，学会了逃避。本田菊自己都不知道是何时染上的恶习，总是那样本能地防备着别人，即使是阿尔也不例外，一张冰冷的假面戴在脸上，时间久了和皮肤混为一谈，撕都撕不下来。  
他把自己也骗了进去。他根本不明白自己这么做是怕被人背叛，还是怕被人看透背叛。 

碧玉坠子的质地很好，依势雕琢成了龙的形状，触感温润。菊将它平放在手心细看，忽然觉得强烈的罪恶感像血污一般涌上喉头，他想到了自己在龙床上折磨那个高贵的哥哥，鲜血顺着背上的伤口流了两人一身，深红的血印子诡异地淌在苍白皮肤上，让他满足，也让他暗暗自厌。  
他慌忙收拢十指，将玉块包裹在掌中，不再正视。 

“……阿尔，你知道什么叫苌弘化碧吗？”过了一会儿，本田忽然问，然后不及阿尔回答，他就自顾自说下去：“在耀君的家人中，有一个叫苌弘的大夫，鸿志难抒，含冤而死，胸口淌出的血被人收敛入匣，沉冤昭雪那日，匣子被掘出重新安葬，却发现鲜血已然化为碧玉。”  
他的声音渐渐轻下去，末了喃喃低语：“……这翠玉坠子，到底是不是苌弘恨血所化呢？”  
遭来金发男人哂笑：“这么玄乎的事本田君也感兴趣？”  
手掌将玉包裹地更紧。  
“……不。”沉默一会儿，他淡淡道，“只是一时兴起……”  
一时兴起，想到那人曾经给他讲的故事，跟他说的话： 

——小菊，我希望我的家人都能够拥有苌弘的执著，忠贞和不屈。 

没有人可以阻止我的崛起和富强，因为我们胸腔里装着同一个名字，苌弘正是为了它情愿赴死。

那是五千年前就刻入脊髓的名字，是穷尽一生也不敢轻负的名字，它的名字——  
——华夏。 

平平仄仄，坚定不移。  
本田菊一辈子也忘不了王耀那时的眼神，没有一丝造作，有的只是凝结了五千年的鲜血，汗水，眼泪。藏着五千年的痛苦，坚强和骄傲。  
他的名字，华夏。  
他们的名字。 

那天阿尔在离开本田菊家时自言自语：“……弗朗西斯的态度也好，本田君的态度也好……这些是不是都预示着，我该去改一改对王耀家的方式了呢？” 

历史的果实不会长在人们能够预知的地方。  
一天，第三世界的孩子们说想请王耀玩个游戏。  
——“我们把你的眼睛遮住，然后带你去个你很想去的地方。”黑黝黝的脸上带着显而易见的狡黠。 

左转。右转。右转。  
不知绕过了多少回廊檐下。 

“你们要带我去哪里呢？”王耀被那些孩子用绸带蒙住眼睛，看不见路，只好任由他们牵着他的手往前走。  
很快就到了，耀君再等等。——有一个孩子脆生生地说。  
他们推着他的腰，拉着他的手，走得飞快。 

然后他们停了下来，王耀听见了推门的声音。迎面而来的是纸料笔墨的浓重气息，给人一种很严肃的感觉。  
“这是书房吗？”他试图从蒙布的漏缝里往外张望，可是并不成功，他顶多只能瞟见地面，铺着深厚的毛绒绛红毯，一尘不染。孩子们不去回答他的话，而是说：“小心楼梯，马上就好。”  
他又往前走了几步，心里忽然有种异样的兴奋和不安涌了上来，常年出身危险让他有了一种奇妙的判断力，类似于第六感，他觉得他似乎正在迈向一个很久很久以前他就想回归的地方。 

他听见了有人倒抽了一口冷气，有纸张哗哗翻过的声音，还有椅子挪动发出的闷响。  
这里的窃窃私语越来越响，到最后变成了充斥整个空间的嗡鸣。  
“这里还有别人？”他轻声问握着他的手的那个孩子，他记得那孩子的名字，是叫阿/尔/巴/尼/亚。 

很显然，这里当然有别人，因为在议论声几乎要演变成交响乐的时候，有人重重一拍桌子，通过话筒大声说：“肃静！都给本hero闭嘴！”  
王耀震了一下，手指微微冰凉。  
蒙布被解了开来，刺眼的黄白色灯光立刻滚淌进他的眼底，让他几欲落泪，他在一片水汽中张看，这是那间他再熟悉不过的联合国大会会议室，黑压压地坐满了盯着他的国家，那些面孔有些写着好奇，有些写着厌恶，还有些带着玩味。  
他在人群中看到坐在前排的本田菊，穿着整洁笔挺的西装，头发打理得很清爽，本田菊的脸上没有多余的表情，用黑褐色的眸子淡淡望了他一眼，低下头自顾自翻起了资料。 

“阿尔弗雷德先生，我们想让耀君以他最新的状态，回到我们中间来。”一个叫阿/尔/及/利/亚的孩子从王耀身后走上前，对站在主席台上的金发男人大声说。  
王耀怔住了，他望着孩子破旧的，打了补丁的衣服，他望着他坚定的小小的背影，忽然觉得咽喉间涌上一丝温暖的酸楚。  
会议室的议论声又重新响了起来。这次阿尔不管怎么敲桌子他们都静不下来，声音此起彼伏充斥在巨大的厅堂，像浪潮一般。  
阿尔颇有些烦躁地揉了揉头发，拿起桌边放着的汉堡赛进嘴里狠狠咀嚼。 

“大家如果不闭嘴的话，我觉得大家今天都不用完完整整地回家去了呢。”有人从侧台阶走上主席台，站到阿尔弗雷德旁边，对着下面黑压压的人群微笑，胸前的布尔什维勋章耀眼无比。  
大家显然很吃这套，陆陆续续全部闭上了嘴。  
“……布拉金斯基，你上来干什么，本hero的演讲还没完呢。”阿尔瞪他。  
王耀一下子觉得血液都涌向了头脑，他盯着伊万的脸，死死地，怎么也移不开，他没有想到一别这么久，再见到那人时自己居然还是这么不冷静，更可笑的是他现在居然开始担忧起伊万会不会发现他把那双旧鞋子烧掉的事情了。 

白金头发的男人裹着厚厚的围巾，低头的时候羊绒边沿会微微遮住嘴唇，显得很温和。伊万说：“比起你那种无聊的废话，你不觉得现在王耀同志的事情比较需要拿出来解决吗？”  
王耀的手心微渗冷汗，他望着伊万，他想着他纸条上写着的钱要还清，否则让你哭着求我，努力让自己的眼神显得冷漠一点，可是很显然他失败了，就像伊万那天去医院时，会忍不住偷偷拥抱着沉睡的他一样，有些感情经过时间的压制浸泡是会发酵的，等看到对方的那一须臾，长堤决坝，再怎么尽力也不可能掩饰得了。他觉得自己真失败，真他妈的失败透了。旁边坐着的贵族罗德利赫看了看王耀，又看了看伊万，然后轻笑，修长的指尖衬着嘴角那滴细痣，显得十分优雅。 

在这方面伊万显然比他聪明，他低下头，根本不去和王耀对视，只把目光停留在王耀周围那群孩子身上。 

阿尔挠了挠脑袋，重重吸了一口果汁：“……好吧……就让你们讨论王耀先生的事吧。……那么现在……请王耀先生找个座位坐下来。我们开始议事。” 

灯光很亮，他握着阿尔及利亚的手，和那群孩子慢慢往前走。本田菊身边有一个空位，不过他们并没有停留，而是转向了左边，本田菊盯着资料，却丝毫看不进半点字眼，他听见他们的脚步缓缓临近又慢慢远离，心脏的跳动也从快速变得缓和。  
合上眼睛。以手加额，没人看得见他的表情。 

——开玩笑，让他以中/华/人/民/共/和/国的名义加入？太荒唐了，这绝对不行。  
亚瑟哼了一声，驳回，我说可以就可以。  
弗朗西斯暧暧昧昧地笑，小亚瑟难得和哥哥我意见相同，我可是完全支持小耀的呢。  
给我滚吧，白痴——红茶男的皮靴不客气地践踏上红酒男的大腿。  
阿尔把手搭在亚瑟肩上，不知是劝架还是助威——既然这样，那我也无所谓好了。 

——哦？我吗？我没有什么意见……随便吧……奥/地/利先生你呢？  
贵族依旧高傲矜持地十指交叠于下颔，微笑，我赞成他回来。 

他们开始投票。  
“现在是75票赞成。35票反对。17票弃权。”伊万大声宣布。紫色的瞳水温温和和像是花香溢满。然后他抬起脸，眯起眼睛，嘴角衔着淡淡的笑：“然后是我……我投赞成。”

王耀的眼睛在那一刻湿润了。  
他回来了。  
回到了这个地方。  
20年的冷遇后，他重新回归，带着他的骄傲，带着他的家人，带着他们的执着，忠贞和不屈。带着第三世界的友谊，理想和奋斗。 

1971年10月25日。纽约的联合国大会室爆发出震裂山河的掌声。  
那些孩子围在他身边开怀大笑，阿尔向他伸出手，说：“祝贺你，王耀先生。”  
伊万从人群中远远望着，同样在远处默默看着的还有本田菊。  
然后伊万转身走出了会议室，围巾飞扬。  
王耀在他转身的那瞬愣了一下，因为他无意间看到，伊万胸口的那枚勋章变了，那是刚才他不曾注意到的。 

——原本是一枚五星，下面系着红白绶带。  
现在却在绶带末梢又别上了另一枚五星。  
质地精致，色泽老旧，正是他们分离那日王耀还给他的布尔什维克勋章。 

他一直珍藏着，和那枚代表着他生命与决心的五星一起，别在胸口，别在靠近心脏的位置。  
他一直珍藏着。 

王耀忽然很想跑出去拽住他和他说说话，随便说什么都好。可是周围拥挤了好多人，人头攒动，阻绝了他湿润的视线，等到他再看到伊万站的地方时，那人已经连高大温暖的背影都消失了。  
“祝贺你王耀。”娜塔莉亚将手伸给王耀。然后就势抱了抱他，就在那一瞬她贴近他的耳畔，轻声说，“哥哥在广场上等你，他说想送你一双新鞋。”  
王耀有些不知所措。 

走出会议楼的时候，他看见伊万坐在喷泉旁，围巾温顺地垂落，正仰着脸望着各国国旗。  
“王耀，走吧，看什么呢？”阿尔推了推他。  
——没错，那枚是曾经别在我胸口的勋章。王耀有些出神。他还留着它，可那双鞋已经被我烧了，我如果去找他，他问起来只会让彼此更尴尬。  
所以—— 

“没事……走吧。”  
他转身。  
一面鲜红的五星旗在广场上冉冉升起，和镰刀旗靠在一起。  
骄傲的飞扬。  
就好像他们的理想从未远去，就好像他们从未互相背离。 

伊万坐在广场上等了很久，等那个注定不会来的小布尔什维克。等着送那双注定不会有人收的新鞋子。  
日影西斜。 

焚香炉烧出一溜淡蓝烟气，伊万用金匙小心翼翼地挑了挑香油焰心，火苗噗地窜起，映照得紫眸一瞬清明。  
娜塔莉亚哂然：“哥哥，你老情人送的青木香还没烧完？”  
“……最后一罐了。”伊万有些消沉地望着火焰，轻声说。  
娜塔莉亚撇撇圆润的嘴唇：“我可是和他说过了，他自己不来找你的。……好了不就是一双鞋吗，王耀家没穷到这份上你放心吧。”  
伊万不理他。  
娜塔莉亚站了一会儿，无趣地转过身，朝门口走去。  
“……喂。”伊万在她一只脚已经踏出门槛的时候开口了，“让托里斯去烧晚饭，我要吃包子和汤圆。”  
东欧姑娘冷哼：“托里斯不会烧这些东西。”  
伊万咳嗽几下，一双眼睛阴恻恻的写满固执，“……不会烧不能学吗？这么蠢为什么不去死一死呢？”  
目光犀利像是两段刚出匣的兵器。  
“……哥哥你清醒点或许会比较好。”  
布尔什维克的轴心是伟大的理想，还有盘虬在理想周围的鼓励，支持，宽容，共图富强。但是伊万心乱了，除草时一并扯断了青藤萝，手被粗糙的边缘划伤。血流了下来。  
时间一久，水凝成的沙子开始干了，恐怕轻轻一碰，就会散了。  
娜塔莉亚走在街道上，不断听到人们的切切私语。 

——你说我们这么做真的对吗？  
——谁知道呢。  
——这个国家真的可以带领我们找到光明吗？  
——……谁知道呢。 

娜塔莉亚抿抿嘴，裹紧寒衣走远了。 

小越依旧没有起色，所以同样陷入尴尬，甚至比伊万更尴尬的是阿尔。 

“无耻！我们不可以这么做，欺负一个小女孩不是好男人的作风！！”  
“撤军！我们要求撤军！” 

阿尔一大早就被吵醒，他走到白宫的落地窗前，透过窗帘缝看着拉着横幅鼎沸高呼的家人。

他有些苦恼地皱起了眉，楼下一个胖乎乎的小女孩将手中的花插入步枪枪口，人群里立刻爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声，人们更激动了：  
“反战！我们是和平的！是正义的！撤军！” 

撤军——  
阿尔烦躁地将窗帘彻底拉上，一头扎进被子里咕哝：“本hero还不都是为了你们好……”他侧身，一把抱住旁边躺着的亚瑟，那家伙昨天拉他去喝酒，结果两杯下去就把自己给先放倒了，于是便留在阿尔家过夜顺便被阿尔吃干抹尽充当住宿费，到现在头仍旧晕乎乎的。  
“……吵不吵啊混账……”翠绿的眸子带着水汽，柯克兰揉了揉金发，明显还没睡够。  
“亚瑟。”阿尔闷闷看着他，后者动弹了一下酸软的身体，撑着额角抱怨：“滚开你这笨蛋，别压我身上重死了。”  
顿了顿，他见阿尔没什么反应，只要无奈地叹了口气，放松了躺在床上，问：“楼下在吵什么？”  
“……”金色的脑袋动了动，却依旧不肯开口。  
“……你不说我自己下去看，给我起来白痴！”  
阿尔揉着鼻子的大声嚷嚷：“撤军撤军！那帮家伙看我不顺眼了你知道吗亚瑟。”  
亚瑟一怔，随后沉默了，淡淡望着天花板，任由阿尔紧抱。  
“……你啊……阿尔弗雷德，你这是自作自受。”他将手覆在阿尔的金发上，声音沉和，“……你这是自作自受。”他觉得阿尔现在像极了那个在大草原上一身泥巴脏兮兮的小孩子，什么都不懂，不懂自由不懂独立不懂手足背离，只用一双蓝润的眼睛仰望着年轻的柯克兰，甜甜糯糯喊了一声哥哥。  
“……亚瑟。”眼睛依旧是那双蓝色的眼睛，声音却不再稚嫩，阿尔弗雷德将左手肘撑在亚瑟枕边，觅到他依稀带着酒精香味的嘴唇，吻上。那个吻的力度由浅入深，最后染上了粗暴和嗜血的意味。铁锈的气息在唇齿间融化开，亚瑟几乎呼吸不及，手推着阿尔的胸膛开始反抗。  
拉紧窗帘的昏暗卧房很静，除了两人粗重的喘息基本上什么声音也没有，这衬得楼下的呐喊更为响亮：“撤军！我们要和平！”  
亚瑟狠狠一擦被吻得红疼的唇，轻声对阿尔说：“两百多年前他们在我家楼下叫嚣着要独立，过了两百年后他们在自己家楼下嚷嚷着要和平，阿尔弗雷德，你的家人为什么总是安静不了片刻呢？”  
阿尔亲吻着他的颈不回答。  
亚瑟将背脊靠在床头，继续说：“每一次……都是那么烦人，你为什么不干脆学布拉金斯基家很早以前的上司，把游（度）行的队伍骗集到广场统统杀了埋了烧了呢？”  
“闭嘴。”阿尔将额抵上亚瑟的额，声音却很轻很平静，“我亲爱的亚瑟，你还真是给我出了个愚蠢的好主意。”  
亚瑟嗤之以鼻。 

“那你准备怎么办？”当阿尔的手移到他精练的腰时，亚瑟低哼一声然后问：“下一步你该怎么走？阿尔弗雷德你不要太忘形了，这种情况下棋错一步都是死局，坐在你对面博弈的不是别人是那个为了霸主王冠连他最亲爱的小布尔什维克都会亲手抹杀的布拉金斯基。”  
阿尔的眼神有那么一瞬捉摸不定，然后他拙劣地笑了：“亚瑟你什么时候可以停止对我的说教呢？”  
“那家伙吃人不吐骨头。”亚瑟白了他一眼依旧固执己见，“你如果急着去送死大概棺材钱都可以省下。”  
“……你会站在我这边吗？”  
“……”  
“亚瑟——” 

“不。”柯克兰说，“我不会。”  
阿尔扬了扬眉，毫不意外。 

“弗朗西斯他们给我的压力太大，我不能和你走得太近，否则陷进泥淖谁也救不了我。”亚瑟大大方方供认不讳，于是阿尔笑了：“你是在步步为营。”  
“每一个国家都在禅精竭虑。”亚瑟摘下阿尔的眼镜，吻上他的睫毛，一层温暖的眼帘轻颤，不知偷偷泄露了多少内心的秘密，“我在步步为营，你又何尝不在审时度势，阿尔弗雷德，你也该学会游戏规则了。”  
他进入他身体的时候很顺利，借着昨夜残余的润泽，逆天而为显得那么轻而易举。  
亚瑟压抑着低吟，眼里蒙上一层水汽，阿尔十指搅乱他的金发，轻声说：“……我想这个月去一趟王耀家。”  
“……被中华锅砸是你的新癖好？”  
“一只病猫能做什么。”他嗤笑，“嫉妒了？”  
亚瑟哼了一声：“怎么可能。”  
手抚上阿尔的背脊，有些话亚瑟并没说出口，窗外依旧喧闹吵着要撤军。 

——你在害怕，阿尔。你不再是那个勇敢无畏的孩子了，你的年轻锐气早在你成为强大的国家时就已衰退。  
每个强者都会患得患失，然后固步自封，这条路王耀走过，安东尼奥走过，我也走过，正因为走过，所以学会了怎样认清失败和挫折，学会了珍惜眼前和家人。  
你既然到了这个渡口，也必然会乘上这条船。我拦不住你。  
阿尔，你得迎着秽语瞪视孤独走下去，你，还有布拉金斯基。因为强大，所以不被理解，也不理解自己。

王耀那天正在教第三世界的孩子们包饺子，然后有敲门声响了起来，打开——看到是阿尔弗雷德貌似纯真灿烂的笑脸。王耀知道，阿尔弗雷德这家伙总喜欢做一些奇奇怪怪的蠢事，用以前伊万说过的话——那蠢货就算哪天顶着榴莲穿着沙滩裤蹦跶到火星他都不会觉得奇怪。所以当王耀面对这位不速之客时，也仅仅只是微挑了一下眉，并没多大反应。  
“耀君~”明显带有糯糯的韵调。  
“……”王耀嘴角抽搐一下，然后对他说，“阿尔弗雷德先生，要撒娇的话找亚瑟先生或许比较合适，我正在包饺子很忙。”  
阿尔扶了扶眼镜，无辜而又天然地咕哝：“我以为你和亚瑟一样很吃这套。”  
王耀不置否，毕竟脸上还沾着阿/尔/及/利/亚摁的面粉印没来得及擦去，他多少有些心虚，于是他转移话题：“阿尔弗雷德先生找我有事？” 

“嗯。”金色的脑袋点得很勤。  
“……”王耀顿了一下，侧身让出一条道，“进来坐吧。” 

屋内正在蹦跶闹腾的孩子看到阿尔都变了脸色，呼啦一下逃窜进卧室躲了起来，王耀洗干净脸上手上的面粉，收拾茶几，向阿尔不亢不卑地微笑：“请坐。”  
金发男人坐在沙发上东张西望，似乎对王耀家的变化十分好奇，但他却一直没开口说正事，王耀也不急，狭尖的十指交叠于颔下，淡然望着这位苯蛋先生，阿尔被他盯得有些发怵，只好清清嗓子，支吾片刻扯出一句：  
“那什么……有茶吗？” 

奉茶是待客之礼，王耀没给他上茶明摆着就是不把他阿尔弗雷德当善类看，可惜阿尔很傻很天真，一根筋硬是掰不过来。  
掰不过来到也不错。  
有时候想的周到，反而会触到些令人恶心的想法和事实，不过是徒增烦恼罢了。 

浅褐色的液体溢满茶盏，轻轻搁在阿尔面前，阿尔端起来咕咚一口，皱起了眉：“好苦。”  
王耀不理他。  
“亚瑟家都放牛奶和糖的。”阿尔接着道，“不过还是很难喝。”  
“阿尔弗雷德先生有什么事可以直说吗？”王耀依旧笑着，口气却很生硬。  
“……”阿尔深吸一口气，隔着被蒸汽薰模糊的镜片望向王耀，从胸前的口袋里拿出一份剪报，推给他：“……这件事你应该不陌生。” 

王耀瞥了一眼，是四年前的一份《华盛顿明星报》，已经微微泛黄，但纸张很平整，上面的报道题目赫然写着：苏/联欲对中/国做外科手术式核（度）打击。接下去是一连串陈词，从珍宝岛战开始侃侃而谈，论及伊万家上司的又一次更大规模的边（度）境陈军，以及伊万家的计划——一劳永逸地解决王耀。  
“……哈。”王耀越看心越凉，四年前正是他病得最重的时候，上司总是忙着处理一些似乎很严重的事情，但却从来不肯告诉他，恐怕是担心王耀知道后，病情会恶化得更厉害。于今看来，这份报道真是讽刺到了极致。 

“……布拉金斯基还真能想啊。一劳永逸地解决掉我？”他把报纸丢在茶几上，怒极反笑，他想起了小越病床边压着的那张小纸条，伊万留给他，威胁要让他哭着求自己的纸条，突然觉得那家伙或许从那时起就已经在算计怎么样抹杀他了。  
阿尔收回报纸，摇了摇头：“你别这么生气，布拉金斯基的计划不是泡汤了吗？你知道的，我和亚瑟他们并不希望他打开潘多拉盒子，我有毁灭世界的能力，但他却有毁灭世界的勇气，这是最可怕的，如果当时你死了，他就会更加肆无忌惮，所有人都得跪在这只北极熊面前，所以那年，我登出了这份信息提醒大家，也提醒了你的上司。”  
“……”王耀沉默了。阿尔见状便趁热打铁：“布拉金斯基的上司当时气得要命，说我背叛了他，真好笑……我们从来就没有站到一起去，有哪里来的背叛呢？”  
他转着茶杯，继续说：“王耀，你看清楚了，不管联合国会议上那家伙对你表示多少支持，他曾经这么对待过你，国家之间只有利益，你应该早就明白了，现在你一个人很累，而我也需要你的存在，所以……把手伸给我好吗？” 

“……”王耀不说话，因为阿尔提起联合国会议的时候，他的脑海里忽然亮起了一片光亮，五角形的，配在伊万胸前，那是见证他们曾经伟大梦想的布尔什维勋章，在这片骄傲而寂寞的光亮前，他犹豫了，他不知道是不是该接过阿尔递来的橄榄枝。  
阿尔见他踯躅不前的样子，淡淡笑了：“……在你决定之前，听我讲个故事好吗？” 

那个故事像一场冗长的梦，充斥着花香，阳光，孤高的米字旗孑然飞扬，故事里有数不清的精灵骑士独角兽，有一位温柔却别扭的哥哥，还有一个赤着脚丫到处乱跑的懵懂男孩。

那时候的日子慵懒柔暖，定格了纯白如云的羊群，定格了刷满阳光的果园，定格了绅士温暖可靠的怀抱。  
定格了，孩子甜软的嗓门：哥哥，我长大要做hero的哦。  
然后故事从一杯打翻的红茶开始落寞，暗褐色的液体泼在撕碎的老照片上冷调泛黄。绅士愤怒地揪起男孩的领口，吼着心中的痛苦，一双翠绿的眸子死死捂藏着悲伤和眼泪。 

孩子长大了，迷失了回家的路，精灵也不能为他指引方向，因为他说他想要自己走，他要自由。  
温柔别扭的哥哥用颤抖的手举起枪，对准男孩的咽喉，或许不该再称他为男孩，因为这时军服笔挺蓝瞳金发的他早已比哥哥还高出一个头。  
那天，故事里下着瓢泼大雨，好像要把整个世界的颜色都冲走一般，这是给骄傲的绅士，最完美的眷顾——轻而易举，遮住了会令他觉得羞耻的眼泪。 

他终究还是开不了枪。  
曾经高大温暖一如神祗的哥哥抛了礼节抛了尊严抛了雨水的眷顾，跪在水坑里跪在最疼爱的家人面前用戴着残破黑色手套的掌捂住脸，嘶哑而绝望地哭泣。断断续续不清不楚的句子——不想再这样了……好累，为什么最后总是，总是背叛，抛弃，遗憾……弗朗西斯也好……你也好……都是这样——这就是国家对不对，为什么我总是学不会，一不小心就……  
陷了进去。 

米字旗在泥淖里，被一双一双军靴践踏过去。 

“他永远不会知道我当时有多想抱住他，他哭我会比他更难过，我是那么喜欢他，可是为了我的家人，我必须让他死心，让他明白我的名字不属于大英帝国。”阿尔咽下一口清茶，慢慢地，平静地对王耀说。 

沉默载两人间无声无息盛开。  
王耀毫无意义地转着茶杯盖，过了很久才说：“……我以为你这辈子都不会提起这件事了。”  
阿尔笑了，那没心没肺的笑痕中竟隐约有些苦涩：“本田君说，他觉得你这辈子都不会愿意听我讲这个关于兄弟的故事。” 

阳光从王耀身后的窗户投了进来，抹在茶几上，像一层用以遮掩心事的金色桌布。王耀忽然觉得背上那道被伊万细心敷过药，被伊万深深亲吻过的旧刀伤又撕心裂肺地疼了起来，阿尔弗雷德的故事是一把盐，揭开伤口，撒上，让他痛得清晰透彻。 

原来历史一刻都不曾走远，只是曾经的日子里，伊万用他戴着浅褐色手套的双掌温柔而别有深意地轻轻遮住他的眼睛，让他看不见阴森，也一并挡去了光明。他让他捕捉不到岁月的风尘，还有风尘中本田菊柔软伤心的目光。  
伊万一双臂膀自身后环抱拥锁了他十年，嗓音沉暖回绕不散：“王耀同志，我是那么爱你……”  
这绝对不是谎言，伊万说这句话的时候，有的是一颗真诚地快要死去的心。只不过，这却比谎言更能令人上瘾。 

“王耀？”阿尔叫他的名字。  
手一抖，茶水洒出，王耀回过神来，略带歉意：“啊……对不起……” 

后来的谈话不再生硬，一壶茶一斟一饮，唯留余叶。  
阳光流到他们身上，看不见的坚冰开始融化了。 

阿尔走出耀家院落的时候望了望蓝天，耳边莫名其妙地响起了家乡的歌曲： 

要独自走过多少的远路，才能成为一个真正的男人？白鸽要飞越多少海洋，才能在沙滩上安息？炮弹还要再呼啸几时，才能真正销声匿迹？这答案啊，我的朋友，它已随风而逝。还要抬头张望多少次，人们才能看到蓝天？当权者还要再长几只耳朵，才能听到人民的哭声？还要有多少人死去，我们才会真正醒悟过来？这答案啊，我的朋友，它已随风而逝。大山还要矗立多久，才能遇到海浪的冲刷，人民还要受多少煎熬，才能得到早已承诺的自由？那些凌驾众人之上的人要有多少次回头躲避，徉装看不到他们的罪恶？这答案啊，我的朋友，它已随风而逝。 

王耀则在送走阿尔的一瞬疲惫的合上眼睛，他的脑海里一直都是那张挥不去的《华盛顿明星报》，恨得指甲都嵌进掌心，心却狠不下来。他想，如果能把曾经的日子像那双鞋子一般烧掉，该有多好。——黑色的灰烬像振翅的燕尾蝶，不再回头。但是这不可能，那些豪情壮语一直盘踞在他心里最柔软的一角，轻轻一撕，心脏就先疼了起来，只能任由它肆意生长，开出寂寞的花朵。

那天阿尔兴冲冲地找到本田菊：“喂，本田君，我去找过王耀了，他好像并不生气了，就是精神状态不太好，下次你也去他家玩吧，我和他说过了，他同意的。”正在修剪花枝的少年怔了一下，嘴唇嗫喏一时不知该作何反应，伊豆夜晚和煦的风撩起他的黑发，他的表情复杂至极，犹豫，惊讶，还有压抑不住的狂喜。  
枝钳一颤，牡丹花瓣血滴似的落在本田菊白净的脚边，那双脚趿着老旧的木屐，说不出的辛酸禁锢在木纹绳结之间，不大不小，恰好合足。  
孩提时的约定，百年易过。 

那天娜塔莉亚愤愤不平地找到伊万：“唯！哥！你老相好和你死对头勾搭上了，对了还有你死对头的小跟班，正巴望着划船去找你老相好叙旧情呢！”正在捣鼓水管的男人怔了一下，手一哆嗦水管差点砸在脚背上，西伯利亚刺骨的风撩起他的金发，他的表情复杂至极，震怒，惊异，还有压抑不住的委屈。  
长风呼啸，向日葵腰肢纤细恣意扭动，仿佛下一秒便会绝地而去，那枝花系着高贵和固执的明黄，道不尽的情绪拥挤在花瓣蜜粉之中，行将殇灭。  
战争时的壮志，十年梦醒。 

历史总在不断重演，螺旋上升，没有永恒，只有利益。  
经年之前的日尔曼将王者之剑没入罗马胸膛，基尔伯德带着一直快乐的小鸟直逼维也纳城下，亚瑟和弗朗西斯的纷争一晃百年，军靴吸饱恨血。王耀亲眼所见，亲耳所闻，那些疼痛不在于伤口狰狞，而在于伤口是重要的人留下，这一点，他比谁都清楚。 

王耀和本田菊相见的日子来临。  
王耀跟着上司去接机，北京的山枫如血，夹裹着冰糖葫芦的香甜闯进严丝合缝的心里。  
舱门打开，王耀眯起黑褐色的眼睛，注视着一个一个人物鱼贯而出，却没有一个能在他眼底留下倒影，直到一双——  
那简直是肯定的，他心里隐隐作痛，一双再熟悉不过的旧木屐。勾锲着白净的足，无比妥贴。 

一步。  
——nini，你来看我了，我好开心。 

两步。  
——nini，你对他太好了，他究竟给了你什么？ 

三步。  
——……nini，鞋子合脚了…… 

NINI。 

王耀缓缓合上眸，风吹过的时候，似乎有一道苍老的痛意扯住眼角，一直拉伸至太阳穴。他深吸了一口气，再睁开眼时，本田菊已经走到了他的面前，目光平平抬起，相交，黑褐对上黑褐，古井无波。  
秋风吹卷落叶沙沙而过。  
这次没有伊万在身边用力握着他的手和他一起面对了，于是他用力捏了捏自己的手掌，不动声色地平静下来。 

“……本田君。”他礼貌地对着菊微笑，伸出手，“欢迎。”  
本田菊看着他的脸，还是那么清秀，高贵，可是他却觉得少了什么东西，那是一种……很早之前就遗失的东西。

他握住王耀伸出来的手，指掌相契合的须臾，他忽然莫名其妙地想起了那人曾经的笑脸，在小岛青石铺就的小径上舒展开，泛着花香浅浅，引得竹叶纷落，长风过袖。  
那时候他的笑脸是清秀的，高贵的。……还有呢？ 

——还有温暖的双膝枕于本田颈下，他染着笑意以指代栉轻轻梳理他的黑发。  
“菊，都过去这么多年了，你为什么还是长不大呢？” 

——还有挽扣宽袖拾起阶下落履，微笑着轻轻套上本田赤着的足。  
“小菊，穿好鞋，入秋了，天凉。” 

那笑容中走失的是一味真心，对吗？  
从小菊，蜕为了本田君。  
从跑慢点别摔倒了，凋敝成一声欢迎。 

上司们寒暄着，互相谦让着移步到议楼里，关了门商榷事宜。王耀和本田菊彼此对望一眼，都不知道该做什么，气氛颇有些尴尬，然后王耀理了理被风吹到眼前的长发，提议：“一起去散散步好吗？” 

他们走在开满桂花的后院里，王耀低着头默不作声，两双脚一左一右步调委和，他看了看自己穿着的高筒军靴，又瞟了一眼本田菊的木屐，忽然想念起了伊万那双已成齑粉的鞋子，心里空荡荡的。绕过第三道竹桥时，本田菊停了下来，用那双明亮的眼眸注视着王耀。  
“怎么了阿鲁？”  
“……你为什么不穿自己家的衣服？就是袖子很宽的那个……汉服。”他突兀的问题让王耀一时语塞，过了好久才说：  
“那衣服旧了，破了，我不要了。” 

本田菊用脚蹭磨着落在石阶上的细小金桂，轻声说：“……你还是穿以前的衣服好看，而且……你不要它，自然会有别人抢着要，比如勇洙。”  
王耀打量着他的和服，在心中琢磨他这句话的深意，后来却发现越琢磨越不是滋味，只好倚在桥栏上望着池鱼发怔。  
本田见他如此自知言错，又忙着补充：“不过这件也好，方便活动。”  
王耀眯起眼睛侧过脸淡淡道：“……是以前伊万家人做的。”  
“……哦。” 

“我又让家人改过了，原来那样袖子太长，总是碍手碍脚的。”王耀说着，折了桥头一枝桂花在手中把玩，“伊万他家做事情特别不彻底，烂摊子总留给别人收拾，时间越久这个毛病就越明显。”  
本田菊说：“所以你受不了他了？”  
王耀捋了几点花骨丢到水里，打碎两人的倒影和一池天光：“这是本田君该管的事情吗？”  
锦鲤踊跃，却不知是被落下的桂花吸引，还是纯粹为了争看桥上那人狭长的眉眼，细细尖尖毫无春意。 

晚上王耀带本田菊去吃饭，琳琅珍馐摆满一桌，自然也少不了搁上一壶陈酿，不过后来王耀十分懊悔叫了酒，他不曾料到几百年过去，这家伙的酒量还是这么差，两杯落肚废话就开始多了起来，还扯着他嚷嚷——  
“nini，我和你说，我超讨厌布拉金斯基那个混帐的！”他晕乎乎地对王耀说，后者忍不住揉了揉额角，心里念叨布拉金斯基同志的酒量不知比你小子好多少倍。  
“nini~”他一把扯住他的袖子，王耀吓了一跳，本田菊笑了，脑袋抵在他肩头，居然哼起了北国之春。王耀哭笑不得地放下筷子，想把菊推开扶正，可是手一碰到他，他就固执地挣开来，咕哝几句王耀听不懂的菊家语，然后继续哼唱：故乡啊故乡我的故乡，何时能回你怀中？  
直接扎进王耀怀里。  
低低鼾音。  
王耀觉得自己真的明白了什么叫发酒疯，好端端一个谨慎沉稳的少年像得了时间错位症似的，孩子气地钻在他臂弯下呼吸暖暖，这样比起来，伊万难得喝醉几次之后拿着水管到处敲人真的还算正常。他开始暗自庆幸自己定了包厢，否则指定被人嘲笑到羞愤自尽。  
罪魁祸首又迷迷糊糊咕哝几句废话，然后安静了一会儿，就在王耀刚想松口气的时候，那小醉鬼忽然轻声说：“nini，你以后能多来看看我吗？”  
王耀怔住了。  
小醉鬼继续轻轻地，有些局促地说：“我会很认真的，会很听话的，所以你能不能不要再经常去看布拉金斯基了……多来找找我好吗？”  
声音到最后都带上了哭腔。

这家伙睡着了还说梦话啊。  
梦到了开满秋海棠的小岛，他的nini刚把贝加尔湖给了布拉金斯基。梦到了自己依然是个孩子，枕着nini的膝躺在清凉的青石阶上休息。 

王耀怔怔望着菊，眼眶不知不觉湿润了，他透过氤氲水汽凝视着本田菊，恍惚间以为那仍是个少不更事的孩子，踩着大了好几圈的木屐啪哒啪哒跑在青苔纹布的石径上，嗓音脆生喊着：——nini——，然后玩累了，就乖巧地窝在他怀里眯起眼睛，小憩。 

……就今天一次，王耀对自己说，就这一次，和他一起，梦一回长崎……好吗？  
他恨得好累。 

手缓缓抬起，冷白的十指覆入黑发，以指代栉，一下一下，轻轻梳理。王耀的声音有些哽咽：“……只要……小菊听话，我就会经常来……”  
本田菊动了动，紧绷的身子松弛下来，脸虽然侧着，但嘴角分明带着一丝悲哀却安静的笑痕。  
一滴珠色自王耀脸颊滑落，滴在本田菊的发鬓间，悄无声息地渗洇进去。 

那种孩提的幻觉随着水汽消散而蓦然消褪。自欺欺人之后，他的视网膜上依然死死烙着本田菊年轻但早已不再稚嫩的身形。  
回不去了。  
真的回不去了。  
他不是nini，正如他不再是小菊。  
曲终人散，黄粱梦醒。  
他是王耀。  
仅此而已。 

1975年春。  
小越出院了。  
女孩子穿着棉布缝制的新裙子，抱着行李坐在床沿，晃荡着脚笑得很开心，医院的窗外花开了，淡淡的粉色像一团靉靆的云，殒落枝头。阿尔家曾经投下的橙剂阻止不了春暖花开，云蒸霞蔚，正如马多科斯的掩饰遮不去侵略者的丑恶嘴脸。  
如果说多米诺骨牌接连伏向布尔什维一方，那么推倒第一张骨牌的人恰是阿尔自己。 

“耀君耀君。”小越抱着一大堆东西跑到输液室，找到正在调养的王耀，“怎么样？你的身体好点了吗？”  
王耀抬起那只没挂点滴的馊揉了揉她的头发，笑着说：“好多了。”  
女孩弯下腰从大纸袋里一件一件拿东西，小小的脸上洋溢着幸福的神色：“耀君，这是祈愿符，这是故事书，这是水果糖，蜜桃味的哦。我要出院了，用不上了，全部送给你吧。”  
王耀抚过那质地柔软的祈愿符，符面绣着一朵向日葵，似乎是伊万家的手笔。  
“……你床头的康乃馨早就枯了，向日葵也谢了罢……”他若有所思，指尖径自贴着绣纹轻描，温暖细致的触感，却让他说不出的心酸。  
小女孩点了点头。  
只有虚假才能长存，正如只有开在帛缎上的向日葵才能永葆盛放。  
女孩又从袋子里拿出一个精致的信笺本。 

“这个本子很好用，纸张很滑，但就是第一页不知被谁撕了一个角下来，耀君你介意吗？”  
他对上孩子局促的神色，于是微笑，瞳中满是花香：“不会，怎么会。” 

本子里的纸张是淡黄色的，有红枫水印，看上去很眼熟，王耀回到家后翻开本子摊在膝头摩挲，那纸面摸上去有种很奇妙的感觉，很纯厚，很细腻，似乎被赋予了人类呼吸特有的柔暖。  
王耀有些着迷，他用指腹滑过本子第一页破损的边缘，纸纹起了毛边，细软屑小的沿路显得十分微妙。  
……究竟是谁撕下了信纸一角。 

拧开台灯，昏黄的灯光流淌下来，他将本子搁在书桌上，有些疲惫地枕伏在桌边，侧望着本子出神。  
然后他忽然发现逆侧而视时，缺损处露出的第二页信纸上竟有些淡淡印子，显然是有人在前面写了字，又将信纸当字条撕了下来，王耀连忙抬起本子对着光源调整，直到印子可以被看得最为清晰。  
“……”竟是几行俄文。  
“……小越的医药费……付清了……”王耀眯着眼睛一字一字念着。 

——小越的医药费付清了，我不能留太久，上司似乎有什么事瞒着我，我明天就得回莫斯科问清楚，希望他能告诉我，今天晚上我来的时候你已经睡着了，没好意思吵醒你，我看到你还穿着以前那双旧鞋，其实没有必要的王耀同志，既然破了，旧了，那就换一双吧。 

短短几行字，伊万不会知道王耀看得有多么难过，他捂着嘴，眼眶红红地仔仔细细看了一遍又一遍。他明白，这就是伊万上次压在花瓶底下的纸条，没被反复斟酌涂改前的样子。  
没有划痕。  
没有那句钱要还清，否则让你哭着求我。 

“……伊万……”他将本子轻轻合拢，一字一顿，“那双鞋……一点也不旧。”  
拧灭台灯，他躺倒床上，对着天花板说：“……可是……我却把它烧了。”  
心空了，眼泪流不出来了。  
他忽然觉得好累，两个人心角相斗，从不坦诚，真实掩于冰冷的虚伪下，撩拨不开，原来陌路不是背道而驰，而是在拐角关切地偷偷张看。那就像是阴滑狡诈的毒蛇，张开口硬生生吞咽下巨大的猎物后仍旧固执地死守狰狞，信子吐息兀自游远，那狠戾的模样骗过了对手也骗进了自己，食物充填满腹，再怎么饱撑它也不会像其他温顺的动物，伏下身子哀哀乞怜，等人宽慰。  
他们强烈的自尊筑就了布尔什维的长城，也烙下了红墙外枯花的沉香。 

注释：  
伊万上司珍宝岛站之后，在边（度）境大量陈（度）军，还在智囊团怂恿下想要“一举消灭耀君，一劳永逸。”结果被阿尔家报社披露。——这位上司很复杂，露中关系在他手里由最僵，到解冻。嘛……其实他人还好= =，就是有时候蠢了些= =  
橙剂：越战是阿尔家投在越家的化学（度）武（度）器，造成了大量树叶枯落，环境恶化……总之很没rp……  
马多科斯：阿尔家一艘舰船，开进越家，诬陷被越家击沉，然后开始狂扁越南妹妹= =

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆ 

露中虐死了……虐得我好痛快……（喂喂= =！） 

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3= 

我要向港耀寻求安慰……（喂喂喂= =！） 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

伊万家上司在去世之前挂念着和耀家的关系，他曾经做了这么多僵化双方交情的事，幡然悔悟意识到棋差一步时，人生却也到了尽头。这样的故事伊万经历了太多，上司一届一届地换，遗憾他们无法从尘世带走，便统统淤积在伊万心里，皲裂成枯槁的河床，凝铸出北方战士最骄傲的脊骨。  
“……我不该这么对他……”皱纹纵横的苍老容颜上爬满晶亮的泪，伊万坐在他床边，握着他的手，紫色的眸子里碎了淡淡的痛苦，老人浑浊的眼神落在天花板上，红漆图案拼凑成年轻时的野心，争霸，梦想，“我不该这么对他的……” 

原来一切竟是这么可笑，他穷尽一生在争夺的，竟是他带不走的遗憾。  
多么可笑。 

一合眼，什么都没了，弄权者除了生命什么也带不走。伊万凝视着上司干裂的唇开开合合：“……我只是从一个小镇走出来的穷人……我知道贫穷的痛苦，可是我却把他逼到了这种地步……”  
“伊万啊……我真是后悔……”他轻声说，“那年你看望小越回来，追问我究竟想对王耀做些什么，我不肯告诉你……”  
伊万也轻声答复他：“我后来还是知道了，阿尔弗雷德告诉了我……”  
“是核（度）打击。”老人说着，突然发出一声类似于讥笑的咳嗽声，嘶哑不堪的爆破音。  
“……我不怪你，你是为了我好，我知道。”伊万说。 

老人疲惫而自我宽慰似的点了点头，然后很轻却很坚定地对他说：“……我不该这么做……这些年发生的事情让我明白你不能没有王耀……伊万，你必须去找他明白吗？……你必须去找他。”  
反复。近似呢喃。  
你必须去找他，去找王耀。 

人之将死，其言……  
其言，也善。——不过伊万不知道这一点适不适用在当权者身上。他只是用力握着上司的手，轻声说：“你放心，我一定会把他抢回身边的，我早就很想他了。”  
上司苦笑着摇头：“……别用抢的……他的脾气你还不知道吗？……好好去说，他会回来的。”末了，伸出一根枯黄的手指，想要戳一戳伊万的额，可是才颤抖着抬起一半，手臂就脱力，重重跌回被子上。  
药冷了。  
伊万闭上眼睛，在他床边静静端坐了很久。  
苍老的灵魂回归雪原深处，从此和这个勇敢，骄傲的民族融为一体。  
再不分离。 

王耀将那信笺本的第二页小心翼翼地裁了下来，交叠四折，收入衣袋。他听说伊万最近身体不太好——  
“那个家人心里纯朴的上司过世了，伊万同志最近总是很烦躁，饭不好好吃，前几天把托里斯骂哭了，只因为人家忘了在饺子里放醋，结果自己也气得咳血，那家伙又很固执，根本不肯去看医生。”小蒙晃荡着腿坐在沙发上对王耀说，后者正在清扫屋子。  
“……”王耀从乱七八糟的瓶罐里抬起头，然后故作毫不在意地问，“吃饺子干什么？托里斯又烧不好。”  
“……那家伙是偏执狂啊，他强迫托里斯学着做哪些你给他烧过的菜吃，烧不好就干脆倒了，绝对不吃第二口，都不知道在和谁怄气……” 

王耀沉默了。后来两人也再没提起伊万的事，不过小蒙临走之前，王耀偏着脸塞给他一个纸包：“……给布拉金斯基送去……”  
“什么东西？”  
“没……什么东西……镇江陈醋而已。刚才整理厨房多出来的，丢了浪费，给他算了，让他吃饺子的时候沾着。”王耀有些局促地说完，瞥了一眼小蒙，有些心虚，又把话在心里默默过了一遍，结果更加心虚地转过了脸。  
长得和伊万有几分相似的少年一幅了解的表情，笑了笑说：“……我知道了。” 

三天后王耀收到了一个包裹，没有署名，拆开来，里面放着一个白毛熊布偶，笑呵呵的样子，眼睛眯成两道线。王耀拎着那蠢极了的玩偶，瞪着看了几秒钟，然后把它和滚滚丢到了一起：“……你的新朋友。”  
黑黑白白的团子抬起熊爪，不分轻重地拖着布偶到处打滚，不一会儿便把小白熊弄得脏兮兮的了。  
王耀看着它们，嘴角不自觉地斟出一杯浅笑。 

那天之后，他常常托人往列宁格勒捎东西，有时是一包中药，有时是一条围巾，还有别的零零碎碎的东西。

那天之后，他也常常收到从列宁格勒寄来的东西，一支钢笔，一方俄式手帕，还有各种奇奇怪怪的玩意。 

然后某一天，当王耀推开门，迎接满目阳光和万里无云的长空时，他见到了小蒙捧着一大束向日葵微笑着站在院落间，绒帽戴歪了，滑下来，遮住了一只紫灰色的眸子。那一瞬间，他简直以为那是伊万，戴着熊毛帽子，穿着鼓鼓囊囊的大衣，嘟着腮帮大声呼喊着：“哥哥。”的伊万?布拉金斯基。 

蒙走到他面前，把花递到他手里，笑着说：“伊万同志托我给你送来的。他采了一个下午，找的是整个花园最好的向日葵。”  
“……”  
灿烂眩目的金黄色，仿佛那人身边不可正视的光芒，美极了。  
王耀捧着花，深深呼吸着，香味很淡，但好像能将这二十多年的痛苦都从肺里刮去一般，他觉得那么温暖，暖得皮肤都快融了，暖得像那人宽阔可靠的怀抱，在大雪天紧紧环绕着他。  
那时候，他固若金汤的心城里淌出了一张一张尘封许久，却依旧鲜亮的相片。 

二战时，逆光的微笑。  
——你会用枪吗？  
深夜里，极力的安抚。  
——我迟早会让本田菊付出代价，可是我们不能急。  
雪地中，亲手佩上勋章。  
——是傻乎乎的工人，王耀同志。 

原来我真的忘不掉你的好，布拉金斯基，我真的忘不了。  
他抱着长茎向日葵，轻轻地，无奈地笑了：“真蠢啊……我们。” 

一天后。他收到了来自克里姆林宫的邀请函——  
王耀同志，明天是上司的葬礼，我希望你能陪着我，看他离开克里姆林。  
我在莫斯科等你。 

王耀定了当天晚上飞往莫斯科的机票。他坐在柔软的座椅上，捧着一杯袅袅香茶，望着舱外深蓝的云烟。那些深深浓浓化不开的沉霭就像他拥挤不堪的心事，一滩一滩泼在胸腔的裂痕上，刺痛了鲜红的回忆。 

他想着伊万高大孤独的背影，那就像一场酸涩的梦境，揉碎在世界角隅，兀自腐烂，然后滋生出耀眼的向日葵光辉，照亮家人前行的路。 

他想也许他从未真正考虑过伊万的感受，伊万选择的是一条没有先贤指引，貔貅觊觎的道途，他是一个孤注一掷的勇者，用自己的血泪撕开大深渊的黑暗，高举挖出的燃烧的心脏，带着他们找到光明与希望。 

他是这么勇敢，骄傲，坚强，他死守着脸上苍白的笑意，情愿让人误会他不会痛苦，不会害怕，他是他们的先驱，所以他不能让人表现出哪怕一丝软弱。不能让人知道，他也会在夜里被孤独冻醒，偷偷蜷缩在被子里哭得迷惘而压抑。 

其实布拉金斯基很累。  
其实革命者已遍体鳞伤。 

王耀想，或许他们都是这样，从来不肯正视自己的错误，甚至不惜用尖锐的词藻刺入对方身体，然后把还淌着血珠刀刃没入自己胸膛。  
伤人三分，再把剩余的七分痛苦服入自己口中，悲怆地消化掉。 

“伊万……我们真蠢，是不是？”他喃喃自语。  
他将手虚虚摁在胸口，那个伊万曾经亲手为他佩上勋章的位置，现在那里仅剩衣料的质感，再也没了金属的冰冷，温暖得令他发堵发慌。 

原来他们真的一无所有了对吗?  
在这二十多年的互相伤害中，他们真的磨尽了所有美好的棱角了，对吗？ 

他只记得，自从勋章摘下来之后，  
——左胸腔内的那个跳动的器官，就再也没有了归属感。  
就好像是皮肉被火焰烧出一个窟窿，剜出心脏，弃于焦土，踩碎。剧痛过后，便什么也不剩了。 

以前他总是嫌那五星勋章太麻烦，有时不小心就会被别针划出一道深深细细的口子，但现在他情愿被冰冷的针刺破皮肤刺疼血肉刺得黄粱梦醒南柯腐蠹，刺得伤痕累累疤伤重重。  
至少心里是暖的。  
心里是暖的，这就够了。  
……吧？ 

抵达莫斯科的时候是深夜，飞机场空荡荡的没什么人，王耀搓了搓冰凉的手背，紧了紧大衣四处张望，然而他并没看见那一抹熟悉的白金色。  
一分钟过去。  
五分钟过去。  
半个小时过去。  
他独自站在这个清冷的异乡机场，端得有些不安——一个人在外处的无依感浸没胸襟。胸腔里的热度和焦躁渐渐降了下来，直到冷的像一滩死水，寒凉的夜风将他冲动的大脑洗了个彻底，他开始怀疑自己是不是该来这个地方，毕竟……  
毕竟那个布拉金斯基是个淄珠比较的人物吧。  
他甚至忐忑不安地想，也许他根本不欢迎他，也许他还在计较联合国大会那天他的失约。 

王耀拎着笨重的行李箱，有些懊恼。  
——你现在该怎么办？回家？找个破酒馆住下？他瞪着自己的脚背不着边际地琢磨。——王耀你丫就是一傻子，纯傻子。纯的。  
他恶狠狠地拖着行李箱往候机室门口走去，拼命责备自己，蠢货啊，病才刚好，家里又穷，花这么多钱来莫斯科自作多情只为伊万寥寥几笔邀请，真是蠢透了。他赌气地对自己说，布拉金斯基真过分，布拉金斯基的家人更过分，看吧——这个等机的人，居然躺在长条凳上睡着了，真是失礼阿鲁。

心情跌倒谷底。看谁都不顺眼。  
他急匆匆地跑来，不过是被泼一瓢冷水。 

“这位男同志。”口气硬邦邦的，带着明显的不愉快，“麻烦你起来一下好吗？你挡住我的路了。”  
没反应。  
王耀深吸一口气，提高了音调：“这位男同志请你起来好吗？” 

那男人似乎很不满意候机室里的灯光刺眼，把一张报纸盖在了脸上，王耀一开始并没看清他的长相。所以当男人一扯报纸极度不耐烦地睁开眼睛时，王耀对着那两池紫色愣住了。 

“……布拉金斯基……同志……”过了好久他才从喉咙里挤出这几个字。  
伊万也怔住了，嘴巴傻乎乎地张着，看上去蠢透了。  
“……你怎么睡在这里阿鲁。”大脑飞速运转，可是说出口的却是那么一句不咸不淡无关痛痒的话，伊万从长凳上坐起来，像个犯了错的孩子，低下头揉了揉灿烂的白金色头发，咕哝：“……我从下午就等在这里……等了好久你也没来……”  
声音渐渐轻了下去。  
“……娜塔莉亚说你不会来了。可是我还想……还想再等等。” 

王耀看着他局促的样子，他白金色的头发比上次见面时长了一些，似乎是被乱七八糟的生活硬生生拽长的，突兀地扎在围巾边沿。  
王耀莫名地觉得鼻尖发酸，或许是被冻的——他糊弄自己。 

出了机场。  
两人并肩走在覆盖着大雪的夜路上，各怀心事，却都不敢开口言说。  
白雪在脚下发出吱呀吱呀的破碎声，带着奇妙的满足感。  
伊万一只手替王耀提着行李箱，一只手撑着伞，呼吸间呵出几缕浅浅白雾。 

“……”  
“……” 

“……那个……你给我的食醋我收到了……”伊万忍不住了，支支吾吾地开口。  
王耀嗯了一声，停顿几秒，说：“……你给我的熊玩偶我也收到了……” 

“……还有草药茶……”  
“……我还收到了钢笔……” 

他们像校对账本一样进行着外人听起来有些好笑的对话，伊万的伞撑得有些斜，有意无意偏向王耀这边，结果自己的左肩露在了外面，沾了不少碎雪点，冷白冷白的，王耀瞥了一眼便觉得视网膜被扎疼，连忙别转过脸：  
“…那什么…你送的向日葵很漂亮……”  
“谢谢。” 

礼物清点列举感谢完了。两个人又陷入了沉默。 

然后，伊万偏过脸看了看天，黑灰色的：“……拦辆车回去吧。雪好像越下越大了。”  
王耀点了点头。 

他们站在路灯下等车。橙黄色的光芒涂抹在雪地，天空中不停有柔软的雪凋零，像糖霜般撒落。王耀偷偷瞥了一眼伊万，那家伙的脸色不太好，眼圈有些倦怠的青韵，头发妥帖地覆在耳廓，一脉瘦瘦的白金憔悴勾出颊骨轮廓。  
王耀犹豫片刻，轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊：  
“…那个…我来撑伞好了。”  
伊万有些惊讶和感动，但他摇了摇头：“不，我来撑。”  
王耀不理他，绕过他的肩握住伞柄，将它从伊万手里夺了过来，抖了抖，那些白色的精灵纷纷扬扬从伞面落下，似极三月梨花。然后他把伞端端正正地撑在两人头上，腕骨捏出妥帖的弧度，微笑：  
“左肩都是雪，掸一掸吧。” 

外面是灯光融化在空气中，伞下是那人浸在阴影里却依旧明亮的笑脸。  
伊万怔怔看着他，想说声谢谢，却干涩地开不了口。 

“……虽然穿得这么厚，不过还是会冷的吧，所以伊万你啊……”王耀话说了一半就止住。——因为伊万忽然毫无预兆地，紧紧地，狠狠地抱住了他。东欧男人就那样自然而突兀地，把那具溺爱了百年的身体揉抱进怀里，力气那么大，好像发了狠心再也不让别人触碰，好像要把他连骨头都揉碎一般抱着他。年轻的北方战士再也忍不住了，他见到他之后就一直压抑着的复杂情绪全部转化为双臂的钳制，那样痛苦而又心酸的钳制。 

五指不知不觉松开，伞掉在了雪地上。  
灯光无声嘶吼着挤进王耀瞳孔，大雪之中，他抱着他，两行足迹延伸，一头系着他们来时的路，足迹彼此离得很远。一头系在他们脚下，足尖抵着足尖。

伊万将下巴契着他的肩窝，王耀看不见他的表情，但能够感觉到他轻轻的颤抖，能听到他沉闷的嗓音：  
“娜塔莉亚说我疯了，她说你不会再回来的，她说你根本不把我放在心里，说我注定会像联合国大会那次，空等一场，带着羞耻和痛苦独自回家，王耀……她说你不会再来的……”  
心里忽然痛得这么彻底，这么真实。  
“……耀，上司走了……我很难过……我知道你恨我，可是除了你，我真的想不出明天葬礼上站在我身边陪我的人究竟还能有谁……耀，他到死都还在挂念着你……” 

王耀合上了眼睛，伊万别着的那两枚五星正贴着王耀心口，这么多年了，荣勋又重新覆上了他的衣料，麻木病怏了二十多年的心脏痛得如同刀绞，痛得让他喉咙干涩，他再也忍不住，轻轻地，缓缓地抬起手，环住伊万的腰，一圈一圈收拢。那个曾经强大无比的男人伏在他肩头哭得像个孩子，温暖的眼泪洇湿了王耀的衣服。  
王耀只觉得手臂的环绕，空了好大一圈。  
怎么会这样。  
以前明明没有这么消瘦的。 

“伊万……”他紧紧回抱着他，水汽湿了睫毛，轻声说：  
“……不要哭了…伊万…不要哭了。” 

他到底受了多少冷嘲热讽，白眼相加。  
——“我会跟你一起，明天我会跟你在一起，一步都不离开。” 

他到底受了多少误解背离，唾骂鄙夷。  
——“我从来没有不把你放在心上，伊万。” 

在温暖坚强的笑容后面，究竟蜷缩着怎样一个遍体生寒的英魂。  
——“我回来了，伊万，王耀回来了。” 

他们在漫天大雪中拥抱了很久，雪点悄无声息地吻在他们头发上，衣服上，那么冷，却那么温暖。寒风掀起大衣衣角，飞扬在清甜酸涩的夜色中。  
伊万的手掌抚过王耀的头发和背脊，一遍一遍不厌其烦地念着他的名字。那么认真，那么珍惜。 

耀。  
小布尔什维克。 

“……我那天没有来找你，你等了多久？”王耀问，脸贴着质地柔软的围巾，任由那双沾着向日葵香味的手掌将自己额发上的雪拂去。伊万说：“一个下午，直到托里斯哭着求我回家。”  
“……知道我为什么不过去吗？” 

“……” 

王耀接着说：“我把那双旧鞋烧了，可是我却看到你还别着那枚勋章。伊万，我真的没想好该怎么面对那样的你，总觉的……好像辜负了什么一样，别扭极了。”  
“伊万。”他的手抚上勋章冰冷的表面，轻声说：“……烧掉鞋子的那天，我喝光了你留下的伏特加。醉了，但脑子还算清楚，可是我依然把它烧了。好像这样就可以把我们之间的纽带也焚尽一般。”  
“……”伊万不说话。  
王耀接着道：“联合国大会那天，如果你问起来，我该怎么回答你？……我没有想出来，伊万，我本想一直瞒着你。”  
顿了顿，补上一句：“我想也许你会生气。” 

“……不会。怎么会。”他说，“它早就已经是你的东西了，你烧了它也好，卖了它也好，我又怎么会生气。”  
王耀往后退了退，仰起脸望着男人的眼睛：“……伊万。” 

“什么都别说了。王耀同志，我不会再干涉你家的事情，你既然有自己的道路，我自然不能绑着你，我想通了。”  
王耀听他说完，沉默一会儿，随后轻声道：  
“……谢谢你。” 

伊万挂着泪痕笑了，他低头，轻轻吻上王耀的唇，初雪般微凉的唇，被他耐心，温柔地捂热，王耀迎合这他的辗转悱恻，双手不自觉地勾上伊万的颈，收靠。 

那天晚上，伊万没有带王耀去使馆，而是直接回了克里姆林宫。 

“你曾经在这里踢翻了一筐没熟透的苹果。”北极熊指着宫门外的雪地说。王耀哼了一声：“你曾经在这里嫌我给你的苹果又小又酸。”  
他们对视，然后嗤嗤笑得毫无风度。 

“……我原以为我们已经一无所有了。伊万同志。”他对他说。  
“我也以为你再也不会回来。王耀同志。”  
“……我一直都没忘记那些日子。”王耀深深吸了口气，平静地说，“一起打仗，一起嘲笑阿尔，朝战，还钱，越战，无论是美好的还是糟糕透顶的，我都忘不掉，一直忘不掉。伊万，那就好像柯克兰曾经卖给我的鸦（度）片，让我上了瘾。每每回忆起来，都会觉得物是人非。”  
他用手虚虚摁在胸口，说：“这里，空得都不会觉得疼了。”

伊万张开双臂，轻轻抱住他，低声说：“……王耀同志，我知道，我又何尝不是，心里乱透了，什么都没心事管……”  
顿了一下，他接着说：“后来我听说你和阿尔还有本田菊有了来往，我觉得像被抢走了什么一样，难过极了。我每天想着要把他们俩的脊骨踩断，让他们像虫子一样痛苦地扭动着，趴在地上求饶。……那段时间，我真的难过极了。”  
“你都不好好吃饭。”王耀的口气听不出是责备还是在意，“你把自己当个廉价自来水龙头随意挥霍，布拉金斯基，你真是蠢透了。”  
的确是蠢透了。 

第二天，伊万和王耀很早就起床了。洗漱，换衣。  
上司的葬礼很庄重也很朴素，就像他的作风。  
人已经死了，功勋还在，钱还在，遗憾还在。或许人生就是一支蜡笔，除了轨迹什么也不属于自己。 

伊万把一束向日葵隔在老人安详的遗容边，这过程中王耀一直站在他身后，默默望着他。  
习惯了吧。  
再了不起的上司都有离开的一日，他们留不住的，所以只能选择去习惯。  
习惯到最后，成了可怕的存在，因为他们连眼泪都不再为这样的离别流落了。 

伊万从军官手里接过鲜红的镰刀旗，庄严肃穆地展开，盖在上司身上，那薄薄的红色轻盈飘落，完美无缺地契合住老人的身躯。  
“布尔什维克，万岁。”  
一字一顿。从伊万口中极具穿透力地念出，回荡在空旷的雪原，最终被呼啸地狂风食入腹中。 

——布尔什维克，万岁。 

“那面红旗是最高贵的勋章，谁带着它，就是带着苏维埃的坚强，骄傲和不屈，它是工人的血染红的，那里面藏着我的灵魂，只有我认可的布尔什维战士才能拥有它，王耀，你明白吗？”  
目送着一抔又一抔黄土覆盖在老人身上，落在鲜亮的旗帜上，王耀微不可察地点了点头。  
我或许……是明白的吧。 

庄严雄壮的国歌响起，白鸽扑棱而过。  
鸣枪。  
一声。  
两声。  
三声。  
布尔什维的坚强，骄傲和不屈。  
红旗，最高贵的勋章。  
王耀忽然发现，自己穿着那双新鞋子，走在异邦苍茫的雪地里，真的有些冷了。 

晚上，王耀帮着托里斯去烧饭，那家伙一看到王耀如蒙大赦，激动得眼泪都快流了下来，拼命扯着他——耀君，多住几天吧！！教我包饺子啊！  
王耀哭笑不得。  
晚饭过后，洗好澡，回到卧室，伊万正坐在床上目不转睛地看新闻，手里的遥控器对着电视机，明亮的屏幕上烙着阿尔弗雷德永远阳光灿烂的笑脸，那蠢货吸着果汁含混不清地喊着——总之，本HERO知错能改，是个完美的好男人！  
王耀顶着浴巾，有一下没一下擦拭着长发上的水珠，那墨汁般柔顺的发垂在脸侧，末梢浸入睡衣领口，镇得皮肤更加苍白，他坐到伊万身边，柔软的床褥陷下去了一点，被面纠缠出几瓣纹路。王耀看了看电视机上的阿尔，又瞥了一眼伊万，那家伙的表情十分可笑，像是被迫吞咽进一只恼人的活苍蝇，很嫌恶又吐不出来，王耀忍不住勾起唇角：“讨厌的话就别看他，调了吧。”  
伊万哦了一声，摁下键钮。 

下个台——罗德利赫先生钢琴演奏会。  
再下个台——神圣罗/马英年早逝原因之罗德利赫研究版。  
“……罗德利赫最近好闲……”伊万和王耀不约而同地说，然后两人都怔了一下，对望一眼，笑了。 

“王耀同志。”伊万放下遥控板，拍松了鹅毛枕头靠在背后，对他说：“你走了之后的那几年，我天天都会看新闻，可是我总是没你的消息，只能偶尔见着些你家的饮食节目，我挺郁闷的，后来你和阿尔还有本田缓和了关系融了冰，我倒觉得还不如没有你的消息比较好。你和本田建（度）交那天，我气坏了，电视机的天线被我用水管敲成两段。娜塔莉亚戳着我的脑袋说它生锈了。”  
王耀想象着伊万抡水管敲天线的样子，不由咋舌，附和：“是生锈了，布拉金斯基同志。” 

“……那你以为是谁泼的水呢？王耀同志？”他转过脸问。  
王耀哼了一声，避开他的目光，托起放在床头柜上的伊万的外套仔细看，想转移话题—— 

“围巾呢？”  
“托里斯拿去洗了。” 

王耀抚过大衣温暖的绒料，在襟前停顿，狭尖的指细细摩挲着那一枚跟随了他十年的布尔什维勋章，隐约有些物是人非的感觉。  
“这个……”手指在五星上虚描，“你为什么不扔？”  
伊万明晦不清地笑：“你烧了鞋，我就一定要扔了勋章吗？”  
顿了顿，他接着说：“王耀同志，我从不做令自己后悔的事。”  
王耀忽觉无言以对。 

他将手掌覆在勋章上，捂热，然后又缓缓挪开，将勋章连并衣服放回了床头。——毕竟，现在它不属于他了。  
伊万家的荣誉，不属于他，他也不需要。

电视里罗德利赫鄙夷与怀念兼而有之的回忆故事讲完了，末了收尾——总之，神圣罗/马是个笨蛋。  
开始放路德阿尔亚瑟家的广告。  
王耀又用浴巾擦了擦头发，靠在枕上问，随手指了指勋章：“……你看到这玩意……不会恨我吗？”  
“我恨你什么。”  
“……烧了向日葵，海报，我甚至听说你的一些家人认为是我背叛了你。”  
伊万无所谓地笑了笑，将手撑在山楂木床背上，对着王耀的脸，逼近：“每个人看待历史都会带上有色眼镜，不过我倒是觉得我们的对话倒过来了，王耀同志，应该我来问你……你看到那双鞋子，会不会恨我呢？” 

“会。”他承认，暖暖的呼吸有意无意撩拨着伊万，“我恨透了你。”  
“……这次为什么不骗我。”  
“因为没有必要。……伊万同志，二战时只有你向我伸出了手，向我这个体无完肤的人伸出了手，那时我除了握住它别无他法。”顿了顿，他正视伊万的眼，一望到底，“而现在，你知道的，阿尔弗雷德，本田菊，弗朗西斯，小巴他们，都在我身后。我的上司不再软弱，我的家人重新拾回了那颗骄傲不屈的心，我没有必要再依赖你。” 

“伊万，你不再是唯一。”他轻声说，一缕湿漉漉的黑发幽幽滑在脸侧，似极一溜乌蛇。  
伊万沉默一会儿，然后意外平静地点了点头：“我明白，王耀同志，我们终究是两个不同的国家，图穷匕见是迟早的，对不对？”  
“……对。”  
“……” 

王耀说：“可是伊万，如果我不是一个国家的话，我真的会很爱你。”伊万颇为苦涩地笑了，一张俊俏的脸写着淡淡悲哀，他说：“小耀，我曾是那么无所畏惧，在遇到你之前，我什么都敢做，杀戮家人，凌虐外敌，我什么都敢做，毫无顾忌。……可是你让我变得思前想后，变得犹豫，小耀，我早就被你冲昏头脑了，对不对？”  
“对。”  
“……”  
伊万斥了一声：“你现在坦诚得让我讨厌。”  
王耀用手点住他的额，半开玩笑地说：“那你让开，让我出去，我今天和爱德华托里斯或者基尔伯德一起睡。”结果自然是北极熊耍无赖，很干脆地重重压在王耀身上，不安分地蹭：“不行，你太让我讨厌了王耀同志，今天晚上说什么都不会放你走的。” 

醇郁诱人的酒香洒进王耀松松垮垮的襟，补缀上一句暧昧不清的话：“……今天晚上会让你哭着求我的，小耀。”  
东方少年不争气地红洇了颊，动了动唇，又觉得无话可说，只好乖乖闭嘴。伊万拽着他细细的腕躺下，顺带关上了灯。 

黑暗的卧室里潆溢出激烈的喘息，华床的低沉吱呀与枕被綷縩声。王耀的手被伊万握住，十指相契压摁在长发边，王耀无力地斥着：“布拉金斯基同志，你要记得自己是个国家，不能随时随地乱发（度）情。”  
伊万用空闲的那只手掰过他的脸，那张脸骨骼尖削，一笔犀利草草勾出半束韵娆，如此清冽，无论过多少年都不会改变。  
他看着他，然后霸道地吻下去，这个吻湿泞纠缠了十余秒，末了伊万说：“二十多年了王耀同志，不要告诉我你不想做。更何况这不叫随时随地。这是晚上——正确的时间。床上——正确的地点。”  
手解开王耀的睡袍衣带，声音渐渐沉哑：“……和王耀同志，正确的人。” 

王耀十分不解风情地白了他一眼，说：“你有必要模仿阿尔弗雷德先生的朝战总结吗？那自以为是的糟糕排比——本HERO在错误的时间，错误的地方，和错误的对手打了一场仗。”  
伊万并不否认，手从他的腰滑至胸口，指侧细细的茧，勾起一丝躁动。  
“这二十多年你没和别人做过？”他突兀地问他。  
“废话。”  
“包括本田菊？”  
“你以为本田菊像你这么精力旺盛。”  
伊万嗤嗤笑了：“需要我恭维你一下吗？我的小布尔什维克，你就像路德维希那样遵纪守法。”  
“我一点都听不出恭维的意思。”  
“哦。”一波三折的圆滑音韵，伊万轻笑，“那真是遗憾。” 

塔楼浑宏的撞钟声从莽莽雪原逶迤滚淌而来，王耀侧过脸，淡蓝的月光雪色正投在旖旎缠绵的床上，将伊万的背脊勾涂出一抹病态的苍白，那充溢着花香伏特加香与情涩滋味的卧室里，传出一声一声吟逸，低呼，啜泣。  
慢一点之类的话太过矫情，王耀开不了口，而伊万这死心眼的偏执狂却偏要做到让他哭着求饶，他想看他哀哀乞怜的样子，这场纠缠疯狂甜蜜而痛苦，怕是阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟看了都会咂舌自愧不如——虽然这没什么好炫耀的——至少王耀这么认为。 

湿泞之中，他听见伊万在他耳边呢喃。  
“耀，我爱你。” 

他忽然觉得像是听到了某种永恒的承诺，心的一隅顿时和初雪一般柔软下来，二十多年的仇恨，痛苦，都随着这一声轻诉静静沉寂在记忆最深处。原来这些年的刚愎自守，隐忍闭塞竟不是为了将那人狷介自傲的身影驱出心境，亦不是为了锁住心城拒人千里之外，那竟是……那竟是——  
将手绕环上伊万的颈，他合上眼，深深叹了口气，整个人都轻松了下来。  
……那竟是，为了锁住布拉金斯基温暖堪比初阳的笑容，不让离开。 

“……我也爱你的，伊万。”他将手指覆入身体上方那人白金色的头发里，轻声说，“一直都是……” 

那么爱你。 

王耀不记得他们两个究竟做了多久，他只觉得伊万快要将他撕碎了，他在过大的刺激中昏迷，醒过来时房间里仍然是黑暗的，墙壁上的夜光钟针指向凌晨二点。他下意识地摸了摸身边——空的，仅有一丝余温。

他从床上撑起身子，抬起脸环顾四周。 

然后他看到伊万静静立在窗前，手里捧着一杯热水，窗外冷蓝色的雪光浸了他一身，氤氲水汽从杯中抽离上来，他的脸好像遮着一层隔世的轻纱，很遥远，却又说不出的安宁。  
窗外的雪寂静无声地兀自下着，那双紫色的眸子筛出的目光不知落在何处，雪色反照在他的前额鼻尖唇角，将他面容的轮廓稀释模糊，他一交睫，便碎了斑驳万点光。  
王耀看着他孤独的侧影，隐约有些不安感，一时间出了神。直到伊万忽然捂着口剧烈咳嗽几声，又慌忙将杯沿贴上嘴唇，咽下一口热水，拼命遏制重重的咳，杯中的水洒出了一点。王耀才反应过来，出声询问：  
“伊万？”  
年轻的东欧男人吓了一跳，水似乎呛到了气管，弓着背咳得更厉害，他一边咳一边转过身来，用那双蒙着水汽的眼望向王耀，慌慌乱乱地挥着手，好不容易才缓过气，急着解释：“没事没事，小感冒而已。”  
见到王耀不信地扬起了眉，他放下杯子，走到他床前，揉着他的头发说：  
“还有一点失眠。”  
王耀不理他，侧过身子，被子滑到腰际，他一手撑着床板，一手轻触上伊万红红的眼角，一沾一描：“……湿的。” 

四目相交，互不退让地盯了对方许久。  
最后伊万妥协地垂下眼睫，轻声说：“……在想家人的事情。……上司走之前。一个放心不下你，还有一个就是担心家人日益严重的抱怨。” 

“……王耀同志。”顿了顿，他深吸一口气，仰起脸，眼睛里有深深的痛苦不慎流落，“他们嫌我贫困，寒酸和固执，多少年来我一直在努力，我的辛劳和汗水没有人看见，那些曾经帮助我把红旗升上杆顶的孩子如今反过来责怪我冥顽不化……王耀同志，我明明是那么努力了，为什么还是和他们走不到一起去？他们究竟还有什么不满足，我如今这么强大……我可以保护他们，可以给他们骄傲的本钱，他们到底还有什么不满足？……我明明是那么努力了。”  
王耀沉默不言。 

第二天，他早早地起床，走在莫斯科的街上，想看看伊万家人的不满究竟到了什么程度。然而他才闲逛了一个多小时就被震慑到，他从来没有想过，二十多年过去，伊万家竟已乱到这种地步。  
工业高速运转，黑烟熏云压城低，一架一架高性能战斗机如蚁排衙，街上却有饿得面黄肌瘦的孩子，冻得瑟瑟发抖的老妪，炮弹火药流线出厂，面包餐肉却渣滓不剩，曾经的高声许诺：“面包会有的！牛奶会有的！一切都会有的！”在野心的催化下成了扭曲荒谬的泡影。  
有人扔了锤头暗骂：“坦克他妈的能当饭吃吗？”  
王耀望着工人结了痂的大手，忽然想起了伊万在窗边孤寂地凝视雪花的样子，那种莫名的不安又和蜘蛛网一般，精细而恶毒地盘绕起来。 

“伊万同志！”他在向日葵花园里找到白金头发的男人，伊万正在给花朵浇水，眯着眼睛笑得明朗无比，一抹淡淡泥痕沾在侧脸，他用袖口擦了擦，转过身来。  
“怎么了，王耀同志。” 

“不要再造了。”他一把拽住他的胳膊，大声说，“停下来，不要再造了。”  
“……”伊万眨巴着眼睛有些迷惘地问，“……什么……不要再造了？” 

“飞机，坦克，炮弹，不要再造了。”王耀捏着他的手，因为太过用力，所以指节惨白惨白，“你去街上看一看，大家已经受不了了，伊万再这么下去你的身体会被拖垮的，你会死的……立刻停下不要再造了！”  
“……” 

伊万的表情有那么一瞬的犹豫，昨夜谈言时的悲哀又重新销蚀了他的眉角，可是他马上让自己镇定了下来，他把水管搁在花铲旁边，淡淡说：“阿尔弗雷德希望我与他对着干。” 

“他希望你死！”  
王耀大声喊，音调陡然增高，几乎都听不出是他的声音。 

伊万的手顿了顿，然后继续平静地整理花具。  
“……伊万同志……你既然……你既然可以重新面对我，为什么不能重新面对你的家人呢？你昨天说你很努力，你想和他们走在一起，可是你根本不是这么做的，伊万你已经被梦想冲昏了头脑，你的梦想早就不再是梦想，你在追求它的时候遗忘了最初的目的，它变成了一种野心……” 

“小耀。”他打断他的话，以手遮阳抬头看着一人高的金黄色花朵，恻恻微笑：“我已经不再干涉你家的活动，也不再阻拦你做自己想做的事情。但是这和我对待家人不一样，我认定的征程不会回改，无论有多少人半途离弃，不论前面有多少险恶，我都不会停下来。”  
“……我的身后就是镰刀红旗，我无路可退。”深吸一口气，他接着说，“我就像上了发条的机器，除非拆毁，否则永远不会罢休的。” 

然后他轻轻地，却坚定地挣开他的手，收拾好农具，转身离开了。  
侧过身的须臾，伊万的表情是那么沉恸，可是即使只隔着一个背影，王耀也不会知道，他的话就像细细的针，刺得伊万这么痛。细细的针，细细的伤口，里面伤得多深，别人永远不会知道。

王耀只是望着他没心没肺依旧灿烂的白金色头发，紧咬下唇，出了血。 

“……再这么下去，你会众叛亲离，你会一无所有，你会寂寞的。”他冲着他的背影大声喊。 

伊万停下了步子，却没有回头，他偏过孤高的面庞，望向遥远天际那轮注定无人触碰追逐到的金色太阳，过了很久很久才轻轻地说：  
“……我知道。” 

他都知道。  
包括自己的病情。  
——这么多年的战争，和阿尔之间心照不宣的争霸，这具伤痕累累的身体已经不堪重负了。  
那天晚上他一个人坐在书房里，摩挲过左手虎口硬硬的茧，这是长年握枪扛刀，戎马倥偬的见证，现在轻轻一摁，就会有种熟悉的刺痛感。  
他抓住酒瓶颈，将残余的茶金色液体一下子灌进口中，咽下。  
一路烧进脾胃。  
他痛苦地揉乱自己的一头白金发，白天王耀对他说的那些他怎么会不清楚？人们都在他背后指指点点，曾经信任仰慕的目光开始变质，变得质疑，憎恶，那些目光凿在他的背脊上，让他如鲠在咽，却又无处申辩。 

“……我该怎么办？把那些玩不到一起的孩子杀了？”他将脸埋进宽厚的手掌里喃喃自语，末了发出一声惨淡不堪的自我嘲笑。  
然后他重重咳嗽起来，咳得眼眶里都是泪水，脸也涨得通红，他用手捂住口拼命止住这一声一声呕心沥血的咳，突然一团腥甜的血浊涌了上来，他觉得喉间尽是铁锈味，好像血污从头到脚将他包裹严实一样。 

他颤抖着挪开手，一瞥。 

——一滩血淤在掌心。  
黑的。 

王耀不放心家人，住了几天就要回去了。  
他走之前的那个傍晚，伊万说想和他出去转一转。他们裹着及膝的大针织围巾，漫漫走在河畔的长堤上，天空抹着恢宏而寂寞的玫瑰红，一团一团云像血脂一般点点滴滴化进深深河水里。 

伊万背靠在堤栏上，将脸向高天仰起，慢慢悠悠地问：“王耀同志，你见过多少国家消失？”  
王耀怔了一下，然后说：“我不记得了。” 

“……那么。”  
他用手往身后一撑，离开堤栏，望着王耀，眼神很犀利，像是能够刺透所有伪装一般，他说：“那么，如果有一天我也消失了，你会记得我吗？” 

“为什么忽然说这个阿鲁。”他避开他的眼神，他发誓他讨厌这种感觉，因为家人千年百年的影响，他的心一到黄昏就会莫名其妙地发闷发慌，他十分不喜欢在这个时候谈论起生死或者离合。  
可是这些伊万不知道，他偏着脸淡淡凝视着河水拍打堤堰，碎成晶莹的泡沫殇灭掉，他说：“你知道的，我们虽然活得比家人长久，但终有一天会死亡，没有一个国家能够永生，布尔什维的导师说过，当红色的种子撒向全世界的时候，国家就不再存在了。”  
王耀撇了撇嘴角：“你的意思是，你在为我们大家的消失做贡献？”  
伊万笑了，很开朗很无所顾忌的那种，他说：“我才不会在意这些，我只是要尽量留下自己存在过的痕迹，无论是好还是不好，能被人记住总是幸福的。”停了一会儿，他问：“王耀同志，你还记得昔日的四位天朝上国吗？”  
不等王耀回答，他就自顾自地说下去：“印/度，巴比伦，埃/及，还有你，王耀。”  
“……我们能不能不要说这个？”  
“为什么？”  
东方少年有些厌倦地合上眼，皱着眉说：“我嫉妒他，我怕回想以前的自己，当初的锋芒早已被时间抹平，我怕面对曾经的骄傲勇敢和不屈，伊万同志，我嫉妒住在我心里的那个王耀，他身上有我失去的光辉和文明，那么耀眼，纯洁，我曾经拥有过的一切又在炮火硝烟中走失的一切，他都存留着。”  
“……他赤着脚一步一步走出来的辉煌已经不是现在的我能够留住的了，我嫉妒得快发了疯。”他顿了顿，接着说。 

暖柔的长绒围巾被风扬起，血红的阳光狠狠抹在上面，他仰起头望着早已比自己更高大的北方战士，轻声问：  
“伊万，你知道那种什么都握不住的感觉吗？……所有的才华文明都被抹干吸尽，被后来者超越，这种感觉真的痛苦，比被亚瑟弗朗西斯他们凌虐折磨还要痛苦，我只能瞪着原先不屑一顾的国家沿着我的足迹，走得比我更快更稳，这种感觉真的难受极了……什么都握不住，什么都没了，一个一个都走失了，失去五千年辉煌的痛苦……你知道吗……” 

伊万抬起手系了系他的长围巾，说：“我知道。”

即时没有像他那样，孤独踯躅了五千年，他也知道。  
七十年道路的摸索已经让他一脚的伤痕皲裂，他真的明白王耀那种疯了一般跑了一辈子，忽然有一天不想再跑的感觉。 

他望着王耀怅然若失的神情，决定转移话题：  
“王耀同志，你既然觉得自己的方式更能让你快乐地活着，那么我也不再会和以前那样逼迫你跟我并肩同行。或许我真的不适合拥有伙伴，基尔伯德和我走过的这些年，我只能眼睁睁地看他日复一日憔悴下去，变得形容枯槁，行将就木。我不想看到你变得和他一样。”  
王耀咬着下唇不说话。伊万的语气让他很难过很不安。  
“小耀……”  
他狠狠推了伊万一下，打断他的句子，开口：“布拉金斯基，别再说了，你今天的话多的像弗朗西斯，而且都很矫情。”  
伊万揉着鼻子笑了，他说：“因为你被我恶心到的表情很有意思……小耀，让我说完……”  
他用手死死摁住他的肩，那么用力，根本不容王耀挣脱，他露出了那个熟悉，明朗，让王耀难辨真心假意的笑脸，逆着光：  
“王耀，就算有一天我不在了，你也要记住我的样子，我知道很多人恨我入骨，我无所谓，但只有你不行……我不想被人遗忘尤其是你，布尔什维的荣勋必须有人传承下去，否则就算我死，也要让你们明白什么是最可怕的诅咒。”  
“……这算是威胁吗？”  
“算。”  
王耀哼了一声，淡淡道：“无论多少年过去，你的脾气还是这样。” 

伊万不置否，笑了笑，将脸转向波光泠泠的河水，轻轻地哼唱起了莫斯科郊外的晚上。王耀看着他孤高的面庞，一半浸在晦朔的阴影里，一半没在胭脂色的霞光中，河面上工船飘扬着鲜红的镰刀国旗，衬托着伊万平静的模样，定格为王耀记忆里最美的一副油画。 

第二天清晨，伊万送他到机场，藕色的围巾绕在颈上，暖洋洋裹了三圈，伊万把行李箱交给王耀，又往他怀里塞了一个棕色的大纸袋，王耀好奇地拨弄一下：“这是什么阿鲁，鞋子的话我才不要，你家做的鞋子最不合脚了阿鲁。”  
伊万笑了，轻易而狡诈地掩去一声咳嗽，他说：“不是，这里面装的是食物，俄式烤肠面包，牛奶，还有托里斯早上蒸的包子。”  
“……你又强迫托里斯干活了阿鲁。”王耀抱着纸袋，皱起了眉，“伊万同志，不要把别人逼急了，这样对你一点好处都没有。”  
伊万敷衍了事地点着头，双手按在王耀肩上，将他整个人掰转过去，面对着检票口：“好，好，我知道了王耀同志，你快走吧，否则飞机要开了。” 

你快走吧。  
我撑不了太久。 

伊万一直在忍着咳，还有剧烈的头痛感，他虽然一直微笑着，但其实笑纹下蠢蠢欲动的是痛苦，他的头一直很疼，像有一脉蛛丝死死缠绕着神经，有一下没一下地扯着。他觉得整个天都在旋转，他恶心地随时会精疲力竭地倒下，他必须拼命忍着不剧烈咳嗽，忍到像肋骨切入血肉般疼痛，他必须让王耀以为他安然无恙。 

“还早啊。”可是王耀抬起手腕看了看表，“还早呢阿鲁。”  
他又转过身来，将大大小小的袋子都堆到左臂弯里，用空出来的右手抚摁上伊万胸前别着的五星勋章：“这个你要一直戴着？”  
“哪怕镰刀旗帜不再升起。”  
王耀的唇动了动，却没多说什么。  
伊万再次将他扳转过去，这次力道更大，某了还推了王耀一下，催促：“好了，再不走小心我反悔了把你关在克里姆林不让你回去。”  
倔强好强的他，至死斗会苦苦扮演着怙恶不悛的反角，威逼严词一起上，唯恐让人窥见他心里最柔软的一隅。 

王耀往前走了几步，透过玻璃幕墙看见了外面苍白的天空，云层像是一杯打翻的茶沫，以半流质的状态迟缓地挪动过去，孑然的红旗在寒风中猎猎招展。  
晚来天欲雪。 

他忽然觉得心里堵得慌，一种异样的苦涩和不安烧了上来，那是一种非常不好的预感，一种荒草疯长的危机感，他忽然有种很可笑的恐慌，似乎……下次再来莫斯科，外面飘着的，将不再是这面红旗。  
他闭上了眼睛，心里乱成一团。 

然后，他做了一件把自己都吓了一跳的事——  
他手一松，大大小小的包裹纸袋零零落落掉了一地，他不管不顾，径自转过身，三步并两步跑到高大的东欧男人跟前，狠狠地，紧紧地，不假思索地抱住了他。 

“……伊万同志……”  
好多话涌上来，却都在喉头卡死。他只能用力地，更用力地去拥抱日渐消瘦的他。 

“……” 

过了很久，他才轻声地说：“……保重自己。”  
再也挤不出别的句子了，喉咙里都是苦涩，他忽然觉得他真的不知道该怎么样表达自己的感受。他想说放心地走下去伊万，我在你的身后，他想说我不会忘记你的模样，你不需要任何顾虑，他想说伊万你很勇敢，你比阿尔亚瑟本田路德加在一起都要勇敢。

可是，他终究是一句都说不出口。 

伊万轻轻笑了，手掌覆上王耀的黑发，平静地应着：“我知道。”  
我说过会让你明白我选择的道路从未错过，我知道，我明白，然后——我会证明给你看的，王耀同志。 

即使千百年过去，世界上不再有一个叫苏维埃的理想国度，即使国家终有一日会不复存在，我也将毫不畏惧地走下去，因为这就是我作为一个国家，需要完成的天命，就好像你需要完成四大发明，为世界的残垣漆上瑰丽永不磨灭的文明一样，我也有我的历史使命，我正是为此生存下来，我要去寻找我存在的意义，哪怕它只是一座充斥着虚无光明和詈骂的孤坟，我也不会后悔。  
我也不会退却。 

他们不能永远在一起。  
王耀终究是松开了手，迅速吻了伊万一下，转身。 

伊万目送着他走出门，抬手轻抚上唇，那还残余着王耀温度的位置，带着凛冽的梅花香。可是他的身体已经垮了，不能给他片刻温存，腥甜的铁锈味毫不客气地涌上来，裹住了还未殇灭的白梅香味。他弓着身子剧烈咳起血来，茶色绒手套上血迹斑驳，却也不知洗不洗得干净。 

飞机疾驰于轨道，慢慢离开地面。  
王耀捧着那包热乎乎的食品袋子，望着渐行渐远的莫斯科怔怔出神。  
灼灼红星淡出了他的视线。 

他想起伊万在河边问他的话——你还记得昔日的四位天朝上国吗？  
他发现，他真的再也记不清那些年轻的笑脸了，在尼罗河印度河幼发拉底河黄河萌生的炊烟火焰早已随着时间的漂洗渐渐失温冷却，印和小埃在马蹄烽火硝烟下失去了高贵的姿颜，而巴比伦自从一日挎弓进了苍翠欲滴的丛林就再也没有回来。他想也许他们都是这个世界的祭品，终有一天世界会吞食他们，会将他们揉为一体，将不再有人记得他们的音容笑貌。  
河流孵化出广袤无垠的文明摇篮。但河流终究会无畏地奔向大海，然后成为一个整体，他们终究会殇灭。 

不知道能不能算运气。  
王耀并没有因为离开莫斯科时的不安而苦恼太久，因为他一回家，伟大的建设家就转交给他两封信。  
“前段时间亚瑟家的上司来过了，和我谈港回家的事，顺带着捎来了这个。”  
王耀一看，熟悉的繁体汉字，一封笔锋有些倾斜，就像那人尖尖的眉梢，一封弧度圆润，如同那人俏皮的风韵。  
不用署名他都知道是谁。 

“……港。湾。”他轻声默念，一平一仄一遏一扬，拼凑成两个寤寐不忘的名。那百年前被残忍撕离他躯体，至今流血不止的名——  
他的港湾。 

湾湾的信写得很长，那孩子从小就爱说话，嘘寒问暖，劝添衣，侃侃谈论着天气，最近新创的菜式，末了说，经年遗落在清宫的绢花不知大哥保存得怎样，待有朝一日还归旧都，定要重新簪至鬓端，拾起那些个闲潭花落井槛桐湿的东方旧梦。  
于今岛上的做工一日不如一日，再也找不到如此精致的配饰了——湾湾这样写道。  
乡愁是一湾浅浅的海峡，我在这头，祖国在那头。 

港的那封信奇短——  
大哥，我一定会回来。  
我只有一个名字，那就是中国。 

二十个字，王耀在心里念了一遍又一遍，每念一遍，心腔便疼痛一次，每念一遍，就想起港古井无波的眸子，偶尔透出淡淡的，枳花般的笑意。每念一遍，就想起港说话时重重的口音，跑岔了平仄，惹来帝都一阵讪笑。  
港君附了一句诗在末端，那是很早很早之前，王耀用指尖一笔一划在他掌心写过的句子——  
羁鸟恋旧林，池鱼思故渊。 

当时小小的孩子坐在兄长膝上，偏着脑袋面无表情，王耀原以为他不曾听进只字片语，却没想到其实他将一字一句都凿在心里，一字一句，字句珠玑。白净稚嫩的小手被哥哥捉着，温温暖暖划下横平竖直立弯钩。  
他都小心翼翼地记在心里。 

上司说，港离开已经百年多了对吧。  
王耀擦干脸上的泪痕，深吸一口气，点了点头。 

是的。  
百年了。

百年前他走得很平静，湾湾扯着他淡青色的袖口哭喊着不肯让他离开，他却依旧是那张毫无表情的脸，安安静静看着女孩吵嚷哭闹，等她稍稍冷静了一点，便将另一只手覆上她的长发，轻声说：“我会回来的。”  
小女孩拼命摇着头，嘴唇被自己咬破了，出了血。  
“……我会回来的。”港认真重复。  
亚瑟倚在不远处的雕花窗棱边等港，他穿着墨绿色的军服，掌中把玩着手枪，一双翠色的眼睛朦朦胧胧，让人观望百遍也无法看透，亚瑟是个绅士，他等得很耐心，这样一道不高不低正好梗在腰际的硬木窗棱，他愣是自得其乐舒舒服服靠了半天。  
连眉头都不皱一下。 

王耀那天没有去为港送行，他独自一人安静地躺在床榻上，苍白皮肤融陷于藕色的锦被中，几乎分不清哪是素缎面料，哪是他触手生温的血肉。  
窗边悬着的鸟笼里，一只港前些日子刚捉来的黄鹂哀转啼鸣。  
王耀填了烟丝，将烟斗翠玉滤嘴贴上唇，狠狠一吸。靡烂蚀骨的霭气搅进血中，染得肺腹皆黑——至于那心，自然也是——  
黑的罢。 

他慵懒地将手覆上眼睛，遮住那些个扰人的阳光，暗自呢喃：“……爱新觉罗，你以为我从未听到过人们的哭喊吗？”末了，嘴角上扬，勾出一缕无奈，不易觉察。  
他侧过身，面对着墙，他瘦得像一张贴着符的画皮，翻一下身，突出的胯骨磕上床板，很不舒服。  
亚瑟昨夜留在他身体内的稠液淌出了一些。  
他都懒得去清理，麻木了，恶心到极点，就再也不会有感觉了。 

壁上悬着的九凤朝阳佩剑幽幽吐息着黯淡的光，那是爱新觉罗家第四任上司留下的，他曾经用宝剑抵着布拉金斯基的喉迫使他退出大清傲土，于今看来，这把承载了荣光的兵器竟是说不出的嘲讽。  
朽了，钝了，不能用了。  
就像他风雨飘摇的家邦——在烟气笙歌软语铁琶中，摇摇欲坠。那冷雨袭夜的孤舟泊水声里，还依稀牵扯着天汉时的笃笃击筑调，王者悲怆而歌，期期艾艾哽哽咽咽涕泗流落，盘在九重宫阙—— 

大风起兮云飞扬，威加海内兮归故乡，安得猛将兮…… 

安得猛将兮  
守四方。 

王耀疲惫地合上眼睛，将一声悲凉叹息生生闷死于枕被间，他在世界的危崖绷直筋骨已经千年，现在他倦了，累了。  
该终场了是吗？ 

突然，一声凄厉绝望的鸣叫抽开僵凝的空气。  
王耀被惊得不轻，他转侧身子循声望去，赫然见到港捉来的黄鹂将脑袋硬生生挤出了笼槛，脖颈被死死卡住，它张嘴清亮而凄恸地嘶声啼着，晶莹水黑的眸子睁得滚圆，美丽的羽翼疯了一般扑腾，但怎么也摆脱不了钳制。  
声音渐渐轻了下去。  
末了，三声。两调。  
断断续续，它垂下颈，韵色忽然温柔下来。  
羁鸟眼中最深的那抹绿色渐渐清晰——那是，它破壳而出时，第一缕隔着眼皮渗入瞳中的颜色。  
森林的颜色。 

远处传来盛大的朝拜颂宏声，是他听不懂的亚瑟语。瓢泼在天潢贵胄的清宫檐瓦上，涤尽了落日的余晖。那颂宏声里还夹杂着女孩子尖利的哭喊，吊梢音——一下子清晰，一下子含混，可是无论清晰含混，她叫得都只有一个破碎染血的名字——  
港。  
港！！！ 

骨肉分离，中国的魂灵走失了一缕。

王耀从床上撑起虚弱的身子，盯着死去的黄鹂，听着外面混淆不清的声音，听到最后他皱着眉闭上眼睛，指甲深深陷入掌心，死白死白。年少时的点点滴滴梧桐夜雨在这一刻又点点滴滴滴落回心里，楼台吹珠，叶叶声声。他曾抱着港，在港手心划下的句子——  
羁鸟恋旧林，池鱼思故渊。 

“港！！！”他忽然大梦初醒般撕心裂肺地叫了起来，衣衫凌乱撑起身子跌滑下床，踉踉跄跄夺门而出，连软履都不曾趿上，他揪紧衣襟疯了一般跑着，没有人敢拦他，他踩着干燥的地面，平整的石阶，声嘶力竭悲怆欲绝地喊着：  
“港！港！！！！” 

得意骄横的亚瑟部队停了下来，纷纷回头望着从雕龙御阶跌跌撞撞跑下来的王耀，那消瘦的少年只穿着洁白的单衣，黑发披散，眼角带着恹恹青韵，一双骨骼分明筋络勾勒的足踩在砖板上，沾了尘灰。  
港停下脚步，缓缓转过身来。 

“……港。”王耀跑进了，步子缓了下来，变为了走，最后止住，突突兀兀孑孑然然立在阳光中。  
港淡淡望着他，从凌乱一处不曾打理的发，到苍白削瘦趾骨分明的脚，然后他低垂下眼睫，一步一步，走向兄长。几个金发士兵想阻拦他，可是亚瑟挥了挥手，示意他们没有必要。 

港在王耀面前站定。  
目光相交。 

港动了动嘴唇，可是并没发出什么声音，顿了顿，他缓缓抬手，握住王耀散乱的衣襟，郑重地，认认真真地为他整理端正。  
港的手势温和，抚平了衣上的褶皱，一双夜色的眼睛里埋藏着痛苦，虚掩着平静，他的表情是那么虔诚顶礼，就好像面对的是谪仙是神祗。手滑到锁骨边缘青紫的瘀痕时港停了一下，眼底不慎泼出一抹狠戾的愤恨，但是他立刻合上眼，再睁开时只剩清明。 

“……大哥。”他的手环绕过王耀的腰，拾抚平长长的束带，小心翼翼地为王耀系好，然后俯身除掉了自己的软履，单膝跪下，恭恭敬敬地低着头说，“请您伸出脚。”  
那一刻王耀明白了港要做什么，他摇首：“……我愧不敢当。”  
“请您伸出脚。”  
“……我愧不敢当。”  
“请您伸出脚。”港坚持着。  
“港，我跪不敢当。”  
港不再恳求，而是干脆握住王耀瘦瘦的一脉脚踝，用力抬起，将软履套上他染着尘埃的足，另一只，亦是如此。  
他说：“有些小，但请您不要脱掉，这是我唯一的请求，大哥。”  
然后少年直起身子，抱了抱眼眶发红的兄长，轻声在他耳边说：“回去吧，我要跟柯克兰走了，我会照顾好自己的，您回去吧，外面风大。”  
末了拍了拍王耀的肩：“别哭，我也不哭。” 

港松开了手，对王耀大声说：“穿着它，大哥。这双鞋习惯了华夏的黄土地，我不能把他带到潮湿的大不列颠，您明白吗？”  
“……”  
“……我明白。”一字一顿，清晰无比。 

港转身，第一次开口对亚瑟说话：“优胜者固然有彰可表，但那些虽然遍体鳞伤仍不服输且一息尚存者，才是真正收获尊严的人，亚瑟?柯克兰，除非你能消除我的华夏魂灵，否则我会让你的世界永不太平。我的兄长就像蜡烛，五千年从顶燃下来，一直都是光明的，不像你，扒了绅士皮就什么都不是。”  
亚瑟沉默一会儿，随后挤出一丝古怪的笑，他说——好，那就请你的兄长继续像蜡烛一样燃烧下去吧，等燃烬的那天，光明也会消失的，对不对？  
港置若罔闻，阳光洒进他深黑的瞳中。  
他赤着脚，昂首走去。 

远处传来咿咿呀呀的软语捏腔拿调，苟且偷安的上司在乐宫推杯饮盏，赏着戏—— 

羁鸟恋旧林，池鱼思故渊。 

那双港留下的鞋，真是挤脚透顶。

中东大暴乱。  
油田被疯子们点燃，火光死死咬住天空，万吨石油倾倒入波斯湾，惊恐的骆驼争相逃离这座人间死城，海鸟羽毛染了石油，无法飞起，只能目光呆滞地蜷缩于炮火与轰鸣声中，坐以待毙。以亿万计的无辜人民哭喊着奔走在灼热的土地上，无家可归。  
阿尔这次学乖了，正义的旗帜打得很严实。  
“——本HERO是为了小科的自由，打倒伊/拉/克！”  
各怀鬼胎，所以一呼百应。 

站在茫茫沙漠上，阿尔弗雷德笑得很帅气也很明朗，不过那丝微微的得意或许谁也没有注意到，他放眼望去，一片耀眼无垠的金色，没了昔日那扎目的人物。朝战，越战，巴/勒/斯/坦战争，苏伊士运河战争，六日战争……那个拿着水管白金色头发的北极熊什么时候不横在他面前掐着他的脖子和他叫板了？ 

可是这次他却没有来。  
……是病了吧。 

“他病得不轻呢阿鲁。”不远处的东方少年好像看透了他的心事，偏着脑袋淡淡说，黑色的眸子机关藏尽，他接着道，“上司告诉我的，伊万同志病得不轻，不过……阿尔弗雷德……”  
抱着滚滚，他一步一步走近，然后在阿尔面前站定，带着礼貌的笑容，可是那双眼睛里却全无笑意：  
“我其实对你们的行为是持怀疑态度的，你这种伎俩我看惯了阿鲁，五千年和外敌争，看家人斗，什么诡计我没见过？……阿尔弗雷德先生，以后走路的时候还是别仰着头为好，即使前面没有伊万绊你一跤，也会有别人代替他，到时候如果摔得连自己姓什么都不知道，岂不是太可惜了阿鲁。” 

阿尔哑然，立在原地直直地和他对视。  
这家伙这么义正词严，腰板挺直地和他说话，眼神凌厉就像某种野兽。还有虽然尽量掩饰，但仍旧不可遏制地刺出来的固执，这些都让阿尔弗雷德觉得自己又看到昔日巍然坐在龙椅上俯视着他的那个东方君王。 

原来被践踏了百年，这个人的脊梁仍旧没有断吗？  
……布拉金斯基为他接骨，他终将会找到遗失的名字，重新站起来对吗？ 

年轻的阿尔弗雷德露出一个虚假的微笑，镜片幽幽反光。  
“我自然会小心的，那个想替代布拉金斯基绊我一跤的人……我会处处提防，谢谢你的提醒。”  
王耀也笑了，滚滚伸出一只爪子，搭在他的肩上，发出低低的呼噜声。 

伊万知道有一个词叫报应。  
手上围巾上染尽血迹，那妖怨的红色开得如此无声无息，不同于卫国战争时泼在腰际的敌军鲜血——那是无辜人民在贫苦中饿死病死留下的诅咒。愤懑的灵魂在暗夜嘶吼着自由，真心与和平。 

第一个不堪重压的是托里斯。  
“露西亚先生，对不起。”  
无谓的道歉像是讽刺，扎在伊万心口。托里斯仓皇离开克里姆林，短发飞扬撩拨开落日的凄晖。 

那日后，他便病入膏肓了。  
褥子盖了三层四层，暖气开得很足，伊万躺在床上紧闭双眼，嘴唇煞白，他时不时咳嗽几声，眼角湿湿红红。娜塔莉亚坐在床边怔怔望着他，美丽的脸上愁云布满，她替他捻好被子，一隅一角一丝一缝，契贴着他日渐消瘦的身子反反复复裹住包住合住，可是除了这些，她真的发现自己再也不能多做什么了。  
“……哥哥……”姑娘轻声唤着他，忍不住隔着厚厚的被子抱住他，流着泪，一遍一遍毫无意义地唤，“哥哥……哥哥。”  
伊万只剧烈地咳嗽，额上沁着细细的冷汗，而那双紫色的眼睛却无论如何不肯睁开，白金色的发丝病怏怏地散落一枕，许久不曾削剪了，略略显长。 

苏幔重帘束在床柱，布尔什维克的英雄躺在柔软的被窝里，坐着虚无辉煌的幻梦。  
他梦见恢宏列阵如雪崩般聚散，貔貅亿万在焦木炭火碎玻璃中英勇无畏地前行，威严锃亮的坦克碾过北美大陆，星条旗被红色的浪潮淹没，旧杆拔下，欢呼声中美丽鲜艳的镰刀旗冉冉升起。  
他领着王耀娜塔莉亚托里斯爱德华基尔伯德那些战友，昂首走在明媚的阳光下，周围人头攒动，家人们流下骄傲幸福的泪水，激动地呐喊—— 

布尔什维克万岁。 

枪支被扔在地上，踩碎。  
再也不需要它了。  
他向人们挥手，笑容温暖真诚，干净如雪。然后他仰起脸深深舒了一口气，合上眼，细细倾听着鼎沸的人声与欢笑，一任阳光抹去百年战火涂在他脸上的血污创伤。他的小布尔什维克牵着他的手，他们好像能这样一直走下去，一直走，直到有一天国家不再存在，直到世界连接成一个整体，他们也在一起，一起拥护着那团火焰般温煦的红色，一起化成历史化成颂宏化成永恒的传说，他们还是在一起。  
真好。 

可是当他在盛大的晶莹光芒暖风花香中再次睁开眼时——  
一切都消失了。 

没有人群，没有阳光，没有镰刀旗。  
他只是一个人站在肃杀憔悴的危崖上，背后是一张一张狰狞丑恶的嘴脸，面前是黑黪无底的深渊。  
悲风灌袖。  
进退维谷。 

他蓦然惊醒，一身冷汗。 

娜塔莉亚见他醒来，欣喜若狂地握住他的手，急切地嘘寒问暖，递膏汤，完全没了平时霸道骄横的样子。他却不接，只是望着天花板，梦里的辉煌和悲凉尚且没有褪色，他无神地睁着双眼，喉咙里涩得慌，平平轻轻燃处一丝话语，连字都是苦的：  
“……娜塔，我想去红场……想去……看看士兵……看看……国旗……” 

车子驶进广阔的场地，停下。

车门打开，娜塔莉亚扶着伊万从里面走出来，天空压得很低，仿佛要和土地贴合住，碾碎所有建筑一样。 

鲜艳扎眼的红旗依旧骄傲不屈高高飞扬在广场中央，那面象征着劳动，奉献，鲜血的镰刀旗帜七十多年前第一次在大雪中升起时是那么美丽，饱经疮痍的人们从振奋人心的红色里读出了大国苏醒的灵魂，人们歌颂他，赞美他，丝毫不嫌弃他的贫困憔悴了遍体鳞伤，他们说伟大的苏维埃祖国是勇者，是荆棘路上的骑士，是黑森林里的丹柯——他会撕裂胸膛，提起那颗骄傲勇敢的心脏照亮他们的世界，把人们从不公和苦难中拯救出来，带他们找到沾着朝露的大草原。  
哪怕，忍受再多不解，背叛和寂寞。  
他是真正的英雄。 

可是七十多年了，再鲜亮的红色都会褪去是吗？  
就像再触目惊心的伤口都会愈合。 

不痛了，也就忘了止痛剂的存在，存活了，也就忘了是谁牺牲过头颅，战士丰碑蒙尘，功绩无人彪炳，谁战死在何处从来不重要，和平的时代里没人会真正明白何谓英雄。 

伊万拒绝了娜塔莉亚递来的伞，自顾自缓缓朝旗帜的方向走去，细细的雪从天穹飘落，覆盖在他的金发上，肩上。  
他立在苍茫雪色中，仰起脸静静望着那一抹突兀的红，不知在想些什么。直到有人匆匆跑来传讯，凑在伊万耳边腻歪——基尔伯德，出事了。怕是活不久了。  
他沉默一会儿，然后合上眼睛，点了点头。  
……我知道了。 

——“即使再穷再苦，我也相信大家能快乐地活下去，就像小鸟一样。”  
伊万摇摇晃晃走了几步，然后突然跪倒在雪地中咳嗽起来。 

——“本大爷到死都不会背叛你，本大爷选定的路绝对不会错，所以布拉金斯基同志……”  
一口血喷在洁白的雪地中，无缝也缠绵。 

——所以布拉金斯基同志，放心地走下去吧！带着我们的理想…… 

一九九零年，十月三日。  
基尔伯德结束了他长久的国家生命。  
柏林墙拆毁的一刻，这个银发红瞳的男人狡黠高傲地笑着伸开双臂，胸前的圣十字架熠熠生辉，他在人群中显得那么安详快乐，和饥寒交迫的家人一样，带着明朗愉快的神色，仿佛面临着救赎和解脱。 

他的目光穿过模糊的烟尘碎砾，落在多年未见的路德维希身上。  
“小路德又长高了啊。”红色的眼睛眨了眨，浅浅瞳水中满是光芒，“本大爷看到你活得这么好，真是高兴……” 

声音渐渐轻了下去。  
基尔伯德的眼神是那么平静，带着坦然和真诚。  
终于结束了，这些千百年来不曾减轻的责任和痛苦。  
那只优美忠诚的小鸟扑楞翅膀沿着圣洁的天光飞向天际。——雄浑的德意志国歌声中最后一垣危墙倒了下去。 

欢呼像喷出的血模糊了路德维希的视网膜。  
他慌慌张张地看像基尔伯德，那个银发战士依然立在原地，嘴唇一开一合却发不出声音，路德只能模模糊糊辨着他的唇型—— 

布尔什维克，万岁。 

“布尔什维克是把你送上绞架的行刑者啊！哥哥！”他恨他的执迷不悟，他不理解为什么他情愿死去也不肯放下那盏红色的残灯。  
基尔伯德笑而不答，只是淡然地望着眼前潮水一般庆贺的人们。 

这些年里，有好多家人想要逾越过柏林墙，逃往路德维希那边，可是其中的大部分都被他亲手解决了。  
子弹第一个洞穿的是一个年轻的男孩，粘腻的血涌出头颅的时候，基尔伯德保持着开枪的姿势冷笑，不知是何时学会的表情。周围一片嘶声哭喊尖叫声，他浑然不闻，枪口冒着淡蓝色的烟——弑亲者。  
说的就是他吧。 

无所谓。  
上司和时间在他骨子上刻下的残酷和纯真，统统抹不掉。  
既然是想背叛的家人，那么……  
死了也使无所谓的。 

可是这一刻，每个人都在为他的消失而高歌欢呼，这算是报应吗？  
无所谓……还是无所谓，孤独失落什么的，根本不算报应。  
自己一个人也是可以很快乐的，所以无所谓。 

基尔伯德闭上眼睛，把喧嚣关在了眼皮外。

天光透过他的躯体，好像要把他融化掉了。 

路德维希发了疯一般在人群中挤着，想要靠近他的兄长，可是人影攒动，他被撞得几乎摔倒在地，等稳住身子，再向原来那个位置望去时，一切都消失了。  
他再也找不到那一头耀眼嚣张的银发，他再也见不到那人红色的眸子眯起，嘴角很随意地叼上一丝讪笑，堪然开口：  
“本大爷今天也像小鸟一样快乐。” 

基尔伯德站过的位置上只留下那枚被踩得脏兮兮的十字架，路德奋力拨开人群，跪下，颤抖着拾起它，将它紧紧捂在胸口。他想，结束了，他的哥哥，基尔伯德，再也不会出现了。  
他们在玩一场捉迷藏游戏，基尔伯德找了一个路德维希怎么也发现不了的地方躲了起来，一个人看着弟弟惊慌失措然后偷偷嘲笑。 

不过，或许最后，谁都要回归那个地方的吧。  
“……这个游戏真是无聊透了，哥哥。”路德轻声说着，昂起了头。  
东德的国旗落了下去，天空上只有一面德意志国旗寂寞地飞扬。  
——不会哭给你看的，哥哥。  
我也好，罗德利赫也好……  
都不会哭给你看的。 

而罗德利赫得知消息的时候正在弹钢琴。  
“……那个笨蛋先生死了？”  
“是的。” 

“……”高贵的男人面无表情，像往常一样继续将琴练习到晚上，关了灯，洗漱睡觉。  
只不过伊丽莎白说，她从来没听过这么刺耳的琴声，就好像刀片刮在玻璃上一样，难听极了。 

血滴在雪地。  
伊万被家人手忙脚乱地从红场送回克里姆林，娜塔不停地斥骂传讯人：  
“这种事情瞒着他不行吗？！你没有长脑子是不是？！”  
那人连连道歉：“对不起……对不起……”  
“滚开我不想见到你的蠢脸，如果哥哥出了什么事，我绝对不会放过你！”  
伊万痛苦地咳嗽几声，费力地说：“娜塔……别吵了……”  
姑娘不满地撇了撇嘴，却终究是闭上了嘴。 

伊万向传讯人摆了摆手，问：“……他……走的时候留下什么话没有？”  
“有……”  
“他说什么？”  
“他说……”那人局促地偷偷看了娜塔一眼，然后战战兢兢犹犹豫豫地开口：  
“基尔伯德同志说，他说……布尔什维克，万岁……” 

伊万的眼神一下子凝冻了，他怔怔望着东德所在的方向，很久很久。  
忽然，他将手重重砸在墙面，声嘶力竭地呼唤起了他的名字：  
“基尔伯德……” 

“……基尔伯德！！！！” 

最顺从的战友已经离去。  
最忠实的战友已经赴死。  
剩下的人都陷入了恐慌，那个曾经不可一世的银发战士的亡故，对布尔什维阵营的每个人都是一种打击。但是伊万陷在深深的悲痛中，他不像阿尔，懂得适时克制情绪，收买人心，他根本不想去做这些，他甚至还对照顾他的娜塔，爱德华等人不断诘难责骂：  
“我不要你们啰嗦，你们根本没有他的勇气和忠诚！！！”  
人心涣散，危楼开始崩塌了。 

昔日举杯许诺要荣誉与共的战士，一个一个，都用冷漠的背影对着他。

爱德华甚至直言：“既然布拉金斯基同志认为我们不能锦上添花，我们不如落井下石。”  
伊万暴怒，骨子里的大沙俄尊傲被尽数点燃，他撑着虚弱不堪的身子詈骂那些背着他窃窃私语的人们，紫色的瞳水翻沸，满是愤慨：  
“我努力了七十年！七十年你知道是什么概念吗？从来没有人真正理解过我的感受，你们都是一帮亦步亦趋的废物，我磨破了手掌磨损了脚底甚至磨灭了棱角，可是我换回来了什么？……我还能为你们这帮蠢货争取一些什么？？！！” 

爱德华牵了牵嘴角，露出一个古怪的微笑，似乎在讥讽伊万的这番言论。  
“……我为了那个红色的梦想，付出了所有能够付出的东西……”他痛苦地揪着白金的头发，闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁，“……如今我什么都不剩了，是不是？……你们就像是蛆虫，吸净了养分，就想换一个宿主了是不是？” 

苏维埃——  
辉煌剥落退净朱漆后，梦想者会知道这其实是个孤独的名字，只有真正背负过它光环的人，才会明白那蚀骨浊心挥之不去如鲠在咽的疼痛感。 

伊万将一只手撑在桌上，另一只手掩住口重重咳嗽，他看着爱德华摘下见证着荣耀与忠诚的布尔什维克勋章，不屑地扔在他面前的资料上，甩门而去。伊万缓着气冷冷笑了，一把抓起尚且温热的勋章远远丢出窗外，丢到无边无际的大雪里—— 

滚吧，爱德华。  
滚吧，托里斯。  
都滚。  
全部滚。  
……  
滚！！！！！ 

伊万气得目眩，指尖冰凉，整个人都在颤抖。然后他觉得肺腑撕疼，他站立不稳地扶住窗棱，指节苍白，剧烈咳嗽起来，一声一声支离破碎，他晕乎乎地从窗口看着爱德华走出宫门，看着他毅然决然的背影，大风从敞开的窗口涌进，裹着冰冷的雪点，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘被高高抛起，伊万在一片苍白的雪色和剧烈的狂风翻飞中痛苦地咳着，点点血迹喷溅在窗台，寒风撕切着他的脸，像要把他的皮肤都扒下来，他扶着窗棱，悲怆而绝望地向那片盛大的死白断断续续呼喊—— 

Владимир Ильич Ленин！ 

Сталин！ 

……Большевик……  
……Большевик，Да здравствует！！！ 

最后成了哭腔，破破碎碎，他一个人呼喊着曾经那么多人流着热泪战死沙场也不曾遗弃的句子： 

Да здравствует Совет…… 

再也说不出别的话，一句苏维埃万岁燃尽了他所有的力气和骄傲。他慢慢滑跪在窗前，额头抵着冰冷的墙嘶哑不堪地恸哭，那样悲怆无助，好像声带都要被撕裂一般，一声一声都是血泪。 

缥缈孤独的回声夹杂着狂风驰骋在空旷的雪原，像是从地狱里狰狞挤出的恶咒。 

他的脾气没人受得了。  
那么恶劣。  
1991年8月25日，连娜塔莉亚都心灰意冷，留下布尔什维勋章和一封信，不辞而别。  
信里劝诫伊万按时喝药，不要生气。以及，珍惜还在身边的战友，感情用事绝对会毁了镰刀旗帜。 

伊万读了一半便读不下去了。  
揉成一团，投入废纸篓。 

“……走就走吧……哪来这么多废话……”  
他冷冷道，一双紫眸毫无感情。 

王耀在周末的下午打电话给他。  
——“病好点了吗？”  
“还行吧。”他搅着小哈端上来的药，慢慢悠悠回答，“没事的，我迟早要把阿尔弗雷德送上绞架，怎么会在这时候倒下。”  
电话那头的人好久不作声。  
“喂？王耀同志，你有在听吗？” 

“……我在听，可是伊万。”  
“嗯？”  
“……我听说娜塔也离开了。”  
“嗯。”  
“……你最近都在想些什么？！基尔伯德死了我知道你很难过，可是你不可以把这种感情转嫁到别人身上，否则你会死得比基尔伯德更惨你明白吗？！”沙沙杂音伴着他焦躁的话语。  
“……”  
“……你明白吗？”  
“……我明白。” 

怎么会不明白。只是被背叛了太多次，怕了，惧了，自己的妹妹都会离开自己，旁人又会怎么对自己？他在正面与阿尔斡旋的同时，还得提防背后突然捅出一把刀子，他怎么能相信别人？可是王耀说作为一个国家不学会收买人心是不行的——你比阿尔少了一块筹码懂吗。  
所以他决定做最后一次尝试。  
为了尊严，为了理想。 

最后一次尝试在一个雪天破灭。  
伊万想试着挽回家人和战友，所以他强撑病体，买了好多橘子糖果给贫苦迷惘的人们送去。  
“……那个……糖。”  
小心翼翼地摊开手心，带着些微小的期望和局促。  
那些人接过糖果，皱着眉头打量他一会儿，突然抡起手把花花绿绿的糖果朝他掷去：  
“好假！”  
“你在算计我们对吗？去你妈的，你以为我们是傻子？！”  
伊万站在雪地里，直到人们都讥笑着四散而去，他才俯身拾起一颗糖果，剥开，默默咀嚼。  
酸涩的桔子口感，很像是眼泪的味道。 

他裹紧大衣，对自己说：  
我都习惯了。  
都习惯了。  
什么友情，信任，我等待这些等得太认真。  
所以，才会什么也等不到。 

原来不管七十年前他们怎样呐喊着苏维埃万岁，要翻脸的话，还不是比翻书更快。  
他们还是那群走不到一起去的劣民。  
……傻的人是我。  
会为了他们呕心沥血殚精竭虑这么多年。  
傻的人是我。 

“既然没有人在意，那么死了也无所谓的吧？”  
他自言自语，脸上没有一丝悲伤。 

然后，一无所有的勇士说，他要去送死了。  
白宫的主人带着胜利者的光环骑在马上，而克里姆林宫的主人却头顶殉难者的光环。  
基尔伯德的日记被翻了出来，连篇废话后补上一句：布拉金斯基同志虽然是个小疯子，但本大爷承认他的理想，本大爷绝对不会背叛他。

“……你是我永远的战友。”伊万轻轻摩挲着那本边角有些打卷的本子，回忆着基尔伯德三分戏虐三分认真的笑脸，他忽然觉得一种莫名的冲动愧疚和愤怒在心里撞荡，他憎恶阿尔的小心隐忍步步为营，也厌恶自己的无力憔悴日日消沉，那天他重新握起了久置的步枪，仔细地擦拭着，抹去灰尘，抹去锈迹，他仿佛能够隔着冰冷的金属捉出流走的辉煌。 

“……宁可从世界上消失，也要坚持自己的梦想。”  
是我把他们带上了布尔什维的道路。  
无论如何，我不能输。 

步枪上的刺刀扎破了自己的手心，他对着血流不止的左手庄严起誓，那张久病的脸上露出坚强的意志，将病恹一扫而空：  
“布尔什维克，万岁！”  
手抬起，抚撩过金发和侧脸，悄无声息地拖曳出五道血痕，灯光将他的脸打磨得缥缈模糊，他森森然微笑，卡在嘴角的柔雅弧度狠戾无比，浅色的睫毛上沾着血渍，就像是五道血咒。  
“…为了我愚蠢的家人…我情愿赴死。”  
为了理想。  
赌上布拉金斯基的生命与尊严。 

推开门。  
狂风卷着暴雪涌进室内，他扛着枪，大步走进那片苍茫的死白色中。  
耀眼的白光吞噬了他孤独的身影。  
地上两行脚印，弯弯曲曲，深深浅浅，时有偏歪，却永不回转。 

举枪。向着遥远的光芒。  
向着远方。 

1991年。严冬。  
莫斯科刚从一场巨大的哄乱中平复下来。  
街上零零碎碎有几个士兵走过，个个身上染血。  
忽然有一个年轻的黑发少年从机场出口踉跄奔出，眼角带着疲惫的青韵。 

“伊万！！！！伊万！！！！！”  
那少年拼命奔跑在莽莽雪地里，竭尽全力地呼喊：“伊万布拉金斯基！！！” 

政变。  
他昨晚得知的消息。觉也不睡，连夜赶到这里——  
伊万本来是要去找阿尔的，结果在路上就被家人指责痛打，至今下落不明。 

曾经飘扬着红旗的金属杆子如今空空荡荡，诺大的街上布着零乱的车痕脚印血渍污水。  
“伊万……伊万！！” 

灰沉沉的天空不停地飘下鹅毛大雪。  
王耀找了好久，一条一条街道，巷陌。  
可是没有他，没有那个人的身影哪怕是一具尸体。  
什么都没有。 

“布拉金斯基……你他妈给我滚出来！！！”已经跑到远郊了，他大口大口喘着气，白色的雾霭从口中呼出，迷惘了视野。  
他忽然很害怕。  
他怕那家伙就这么消失了，给了他温暖鼓励，教会他抓枪用炸药，和他并肩作战的那个伊万就这么消失了，世界这么大，他如果存心要把自己埋起来，别人怎么去找？到哪里去找？  
“……伊万……”  
掩住脸，他跪在莽莽雪地中，喃喃着：“出来啊……伊万……” 

胡乱抹了抹红红的眼角，他暗骂自己软弱，再次从雪地中站起，他对自己说：“没事的，只要这个国家还在，那家伙就不会死。”  
他重重呼了一口气，鼓起力气，继续走在大雪中。 

莫斯科郊外的矮松林旁，有一抹金色的影子。  
平平躺在地上。  
心情忽然像煮沸的水一般忐忑起来，王耀冲上去—— 

是他。  
是他安静地睡在雪中。双手紧紧交叠在胸前，似乎是在死命护着什么。他睫毛上都是冰珠雪点。眼睛没有合上，空洞地望着灰暗的天际。那些铅灰顺着鹅毛大雪笔直滴到他紫色的瞳孔中，把他的目光都染得黯淡。他的脸上头发上都是血，没擦干净，时间久了，结成了暗褐色的血疖，凄惨得令人目不忍视。 

“……伊……伊万……”他几乎是喉中挤出了他的名字，跪坐在他身边，手颤抖着抚上他柔软的金发，一下一下，毫无意义地拨去他身上的雪。  
那东欧男人不说话，仿佛没有看到他一样，眼神还是那么空洞。  
王耀拼命忍住眼泪，对他说：“站起来……我带你回去……好不好？……不要躺在这里了……” 

“……回去……”他惨白的嘴唇轻轻开合，目光依然直直地落在灰暗的天空中，“……我还能回哪里……”  
“几千年几百年……从来没有人真心对待过我……”

王耀摇着头，紧咬下唇，眼泪终于忍不出流下来，掉在他冰冷如同死尸的脸上，他似乎是被这种温暖刺痛刺醒，睫毛轻轻颤了颤，可声音依旧冷得像冰：“……我努力了这么久，可是却被他们这样折磨……” 

浑重的云粘粘稠稠流过天际。  
他接着说：“我累了，王耀。……你走吧，让我和基尔伯德那样消失掉……多好……” 

王耀不走，依旧狠狠地，流着泪去擦拭他脸上的血污。  
伊万闭上眼睛，轻声说：“……你不必要对我这么好，我从来没有给过你什么，我知道……娜塔，爱德华，基尔伯德，托里斯……我从来没能给过你们什么……我只是不断地说会带你们找到希望，可是我却……什么也做不对…都是空话…” 

“王耀……”  
他对他说：“……我曾经是那么无所畏惧，在我还是个孩子的时候，我曾经是那么无所畏惧……你知道的……”  
他的声音沙哑像是岔了孔的风笛，王耀顺着他的眼神看到了那个混沌的年代，顶着熊毛帽子的男孩子对着马车上的他大声报出姓名，一双大大水水的紫色眼睛那么纯真勇敢。他流着泪不住地点头：“……我知道……我知道。” 

伊万继续说：“可是现在不一样了……我累了，既然什么都做不好，我还在追逐些什么呢？”  
“不，伊万……”王耀拂去他额发上的雪，一字一顿，“不，伊万，你的功绩不可磨灭……” 

“我的功绩。”他仿佛听到了一句笑话，心灰意冷地苦笑起来。  
“你知道吗伊万……”王耀俯下身，贴在他耳边说：  
“其实那双旧鞋，一直很合脚。” 

伊万怔怔听着，忽然笑了，笑得像个孩子，然后眼泪就这么流了下来，在血污斑斑的脸上划下一道一道歪歪扭扭难看的印子，他哭得这么伤心这么难过，喉咙像是有什么堵住一样，呜呜咽咽破碎不堪。  
他狠狠抱住王耀，很依赖很用力很绝望地抱住王耀，嘶哑不堪地痛哭。  
“我真的没有想害他们……为什么要这样对我……为什么要这样对我啊……！！” 

王耀跪在大雪中任由他抱着。伊万的手松开了，王耀看到了那个先前他一直死死攥在胸口护着的东西——  
那是一面，染着血污和脚印的镰刀国旗…… 

他被家人围堵践踏辱骂唾弃的时候，死死护住的苏维埃国旗。 

伊万在王耀的陪同下回了克里姆林。  
新上司坐在客厅里正等着他，那是个目光很犀利的男人，一丝不苟的着装，嘴角不带半点笑意。  
“等你好久。”见到伊万回来，他淡然开口。  
伊万握紧了手中的红旗，不多言。 

作为一个国家，连带着理想与尊严赴死的权力都没有。  
他骄傲的红色落尽了，他却必须活着。 

1991年12月25日，他被迫站在红场上宣布国名由“俄罗/斯/苏维埃联邦社（度）会（度）主（度）义共（度）和国”更名为“俄/罗斯/邦联邦”。那天王耀也站在人群中静静观望着他。  
七十九年的荣光。  
七十九年的奋斗。  
七十九年的红旗招展。  
世界上第一个苏维埃的骑士完成了他的征途，一切梦想都结束了。  
伊万看着三色旗缓缓升上那片天空，人们依旧在欢笑，和七十九年前一模一样，可是他却面无表情。指甲不动声色，深深陷入掌心。 

升完旗伊万就走了。  
王耀在郊外的河边找到他。他的手里握着那面染着血污的国旗。  
他正指着不同的方向大声说：  
“这里，我曾将红旗插上路德家的国会大厦。”  
“这里，我的家人卓玛曾经抛洒过热血，她说过……你们杀得了我，可是你们能绞死所有苏/联人吗？”  
“这里……”  
他缓缓转过身来，正对上王耀黑色的眸子。  
手臂缓缓垂下，伊万低着头不说话。 

王耀一步一步走向他，认真地指着地面说：“这里，曾经诞生过人类历史上第一个苏维埃共和国。人们会永远记住他的勇敢，骄傲和不屈。”  
伊万沉默了很久，然后抬起脸，微微笑了，他说：“王耀，把手伸出来，我有东西要送给你。” 

他在呼啸的寒风中抖开那面辉煌了七十九年的红旗，交叠几折，在王耀伸出来的手臂上紧紧缠缚。缠绕第一圈——  
他说：“锤子象征工人阶级；镰刀象征农民阶级，两者组合，是工农联盟的标志，也是共（度）产党的标志。” 

缠绕第二圈——  
他说：“五角星既象征工、农每一只手的五指，也代表“全世界无产者联（度）合起来”的口号。“ 

缠绕第三圈——  
他说：“红色是革命的颜色，黄色则是革命光芒的颜色。” 

王耀的眼角红了，伊万在他的手臂上缠绕出最后一个结。大声说：“王耀同志，你还记得在上司葬礼上我说过的话吗？”  
——“那面红旗是最高贵的勋章，谁带着它，就是带着苏维埃的坚强，骄傲和不屈，它是工人的血染红的，那里面藏着我的灵魂，只有我认可的布尔什维战士才能拥有它。” 

“王耀同志。”他用力拍着他的肩膀，在铺天盖地的大雪中，庄严宣布：“你是我认可的布尔什维克战士！” 

手臂上缠着的是他永生难忘的七十九年。

七十九年的坚强骄傲和不屈。  
七十九年的鲜血抛洒。  
七十九年的苏维埃灵魂。 

做完这些，他转过身，大步向红场方向走去，脚步忽然轻松起来。——他的身上少了什么他不愿意少的东西，他把他交给了他的小布尔什维克，这是最好的选择。他相信他。  
王耀注视着他有些落寞的背影，想要低下头却终究坚定了目光不再飘离，他逃避了太久，刻意忽视了太多繁华落尽，生离死别。湾湾被菊带走，港赤着足跟亚瑟离开，他都逃避着，那百年清寂都悲哀地化作睫羽一瞬低垂。 

他的孤闲自守，安于角隅害得他骨血分离，遍体鳞伤，他无法再用伤痕累累的后背面对这个魍魉恣行的世界，既然如此——  
他便狠下心，看着伊万怎样在他面前荣光一时，众叛亲离，然后孤独离去。  
不再回避，不再移开视线。  
咬紧牙，绑着手臂上的镰刀旗，在北方最强战士无奈转身的须臾，去顿悟布尔什维的悲壮。 

那是布拉金斯基同志最后的，最骄傲的，最落寞的背影。  
他再也不能辜负的背影。 

伊万，你走了，但我依然能听见你孤独清晰的脚步声，在陌生的三色旗后面，寂寞地回响。 

他明白，现在他的面前再也没有那白金头发灼得他骨鲠在咽，却又像明灯一样不容忽视了。  
曾经分道扬镳，但至少伊万还和他一起在这片森林迷途中摸索，若是有心若是无意地留下指向标，然而从这一刻起，王耀的征途将再也没有借鉴。  
接下来，要提起那颗燃烧的心脏带领人们继续寻梦的人是他。  
误会，谮言，恶语,击中的将是他。 

“伊万同志，其实那双鞋子一点也不大，如果让我再沿着历史的荒阡走一次，我依然会选择穿着它前行，因为，我正是穿着它找到自己的道路，那是我生命记忆中，最合脚的一双鞋子。” 

他轻声对着他的背影说。 

大雪依然在下着，广场上新生的三色旗为那些红色的故事打上了封条。  
王耀穿着自己的鞋子，一步一步走在洁白无瑕的雪地中。 

他在那片白色中看见了自己的使命，掩藏在硝烟劫灰后，他的历史仍旧没有写完，再过六年港君就要回归华夏沃土，他的耻辱正在渐渐演化为新的动力，遥远大陆的五星红旗正像迎风不凋的红梅，开得那样夺目美好，充满希望。  
龙君，这是你的江山如画。 

End


End file.
